Unexpected Suprises
by Story Unfolding
Summary: I've read stories where Darien/Mamoru finds ot Serena/Usagi's identity, but not many are of the other way around. Well this is one! Hope you like it!
1. Oh dear

The battle was going on an hour now and each of the scouts were struggling to fight. All the scouts had numerous cuts on their arms and legs while Mercury was clutching her side. Sailor Mars was limping as she tried to move away from the monster and throw another attack at it. Sailor Mars was holding her arm carefully to not contort it too much. Sailor Moon was trying to keep the distance between herself and the monster while holding her side, limping, and carefully trying to avoid using her arm.  
  
The monster was extremely tough, it seemed that none of the attacks could defeat it, even Sailor Moon's tiara. It was getting near dawn because the sawn was peeking out of the horizon and each girl was dreading having to go to school with no sleep. The monster charged at Sailor Mercury while she was analyzing it. Mars tried to warn her but the monster rammed into the tiny blue-haired girl with a force that sent her flying into the brick building. Her body slumped down the building and at the bottom lay motionless.  
  
"Mercury!" Sailor Moon cried at her unmoving friend. She grabbed the tiara off her forehead and whipped it at the monster. The monster dodged the attack and the tiara came flying back towards Sailor Moon. She knew with her weak frame that she wouldn't be able to catch the spinning disk with accuracy.  
  
"Sailor Moon watch out!" She was scooped up in a whirl of black as she heard a painful yelp from her savior. Her tiara had sliced through his jacket and shirt to cut his upper left arm. He shifted her weight as they flew through the air.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask? You saved me again! Are you alright?" she asked as they landed on a nearby rooftop. His face was unreadable, and his eyes were cold under the mask he wore. He  
  
nodded then gestured to monster which had just thrown Mercury into Mars body.  
  
Mars got to her feet and became the only one left standing. The monster raced at her as she threw her attack, the attack backfired and hit her own body. The monster laughed out loud and turned its back to the four sailors. Sailor Moon gasped and Tuxedo Mask frowned, this wasn't going to be easy he thought.  
  
He offered her his good arm and together they jumped to the street. Sailor Moon ran and grabbed her tiara from where it had fallen. Tuxedo Mask had run towards the monster and had sent a rose into its back.  
  
The monster turned on the masked crusader and charged him. Tuxedo Mask dodged the monster, but the monster was quick. It dealt him a blow to his chest with his fist and then with one of his long claws he sliced his back. Tuxedo Mask fell to the ground and tried to move to protect Sailor Moon.  
  
Seconds later a gold disk flew through the air and cut the monster in two. It howled in pain as it disintegrated. The tiara came flying back and Sailor Moon caught it easily. She then ran to Tuxedo Masks side. He was lying on the ground and blood was evident on the pavement. His hat had fallen off revealing, stunningly familiar black hair. "Are you alright?" Fear was evident in her voice. He nodded then moved slowly, grabbing his hat and walking away.  
  
Sailor Moon ran to each of her friends that were slowly regaining consciousness. They each said their good-byes and headed their own separate ways to sneak in before their parents came in to wake them up.  
  
Serena entered her house through the window to her room not a second too soon.  
  
"Serena it's time to get up!" her mother yelled from outside the door.  
  
"Phew, I'm up mom!" Serena answered while detransforming into her pajama's.  
  
"Are you sure?" Her mother opened the door to see Serena standing by her window clutching her broach behind her back. "Oh my goodness you really are up! Well breakfast is in a few minutes okay?" Serena nodded and let out a sigh of relief as her mother left the room. Luna jumped onto the bed.  
  
"How was the fight? You were gone an awfully long time."  
  
"Long and hard! Luna the monster's keep getting harder to beat. No one escaped with out a few good bruises and scrapes. I have to get ready for school though okay?" Luna nodded and laid down to rest on the bed.  
  
Serena pulled her hair back into the traditional buns and pigtails and got dressed.  
  
She left the room and grabbed a quick breakfast before leaving for school at a normal pace.  
  
She scanned the crowds of people as she walked by. She wasn't in any hurry to run because she had left at a reasonable time. Then she stopped in her tracks.  
  
Her archenemy was walking towards her. She gasped and kept walking slowly, praying he wouldn't say anything or even notice her. She was too tired and sore to have a battle with him. She noticed he was reading a paper and had glasses on. A briefcase was in his hands as he walked slowly down the street. She was pleased she had passed him without him noticing her  
  
when she tripped. She grabbed onto anything she could find to top falling, and her arch enemy happened to be what she grabbed.  
  
She clutched onto his left arm as she fell towards the pavement. She closed her eyes when she heard a yelp in pain. She braced for the impact when it never came. She opened her eyes to see his other arm supporting her frame. She briefly glanced up at his face, it was stressed in pain and he looked extremely tired.  
  
"Thanks for catching me and sorry for grabbing onto you like that..."  
  
"Yeah well watch where you're going meatball head! That really hurt!"  
  
"What me grabbing your arm, or are you too weak to hold or catch someone without pulling a muscle?" she taunted.  
  
"I don't have time for this! And no I'm no weak! I am extremely strong when I need to be but urgh!" He turned and walked away mumbling about blondes, obscenities, and klutzes. She viewed him with wonderment. Something she had said seemed to really piss him off, and it looked as if he wasn't kidding about the arm thing either. Oh well, she thought as she continued on her walk to school.  
  
School went well, she had done her homework, arrived on time and besides from feeling extremely tired, paid attention, well some of the time. She left the school and headed to the arcade for a few minutes to view her crush, Andrew.  
  
She walked into the arcade and saw Darien talking to Andrew quietly. She frowned, how could someone as nice as Andrew be friends with the jerk Darien?  
  
"Hey Serena!" Andrew waved her over. She smiled and sat on one of the stools at the counter.  
  
"Hey Andrew! What's with him?" she pointed towards Darien who was resting his head on the counter. She noticed his jacket off and one of his sleeves was rolled up. A deep gash was on his arm, the same arm she had grasped earlier. "Oh! What happened to him?" she asked feeling extremely guilty.  
  
"He doesn't know. He woke up this morning with some strange bruises and cuts over his body and a really bad headache. I honestly wonder if he got drunk and got in a bar fight. But he doesn't drink."  
  
"Oh." Serena wondered what he had done to get all the marks over his body. She was about to ask more questions when she heard a beeping noise. She gasped and turned towards Andrew.  
  
"Andrew, can I use the phone in the back I completely forgot a major important thing and I have to call someone. Is that okay? She asked him urgently.  
  
"Sure, do you need help or anything?" she shook her head and ran towards the back room. She threw open the door and closed it once she was inside. She dug threw her bag and already had her broach in hand.  
  
"Where is it?" she asked in a commanding voice.  
  
"The park! Hurry we need your help!" Mercury answered before closing the link.  
  
Serena threw her communicator into her bag and hollered out her transforming words. "Moon Prism Power!" She raised her broach in hand as power surrounded her. Moments later the sailor suited Sailor Moon stood in her place. She was worried, what if this monster was really strong, and what if she was too late? What if she couldn't beat it? Her fear was extreme as she began to open the back door to leave.  
  
(In the main room of the arcade-moments before)  
  
"I wonder what that was all about." Andrew said to Darien who was sitting limply on the stool. Darien shrugged his shoulders when he suddenly felt the world around him vanish. Pain and fear surrounded his heart.  
  
Shaking he stood and faced Andrew, "I'll be right back." He walked over to the back hall as his head began to ache. He opened the door as the pain and fear grew in his head. What was happening to him? He walked into the room not noticing the other's presence. He fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
Sailor Moon looked on in wonder as Darien staggered into the room clutching his head and chest. Then she saw him fall to the ground. She walked over to him, scared of what may happen. What she saw amazed her. His body had been surrounded in a blinding gold light. He seemed unaware what was happening to him for his eyes were closed and he made no sound. The light faded and she gasped. Darien was no longer lying on the ground.  
  
Tuxedo Mask was. 


	2. Now what

Well Hello! As you can see I decided to post another chapter of my story since people seemed to enjoy it. Well I forgot to do a few things last time, so here they are. Number one, I know it's tragic, I know it's sad, but I don't own Sailor Moon. Besides I don't have enough money to be sued! So just to let you know, my favorite Naoko Takeuchi owns Sailor Moon, not me, her. Although, if she ever wished to sell it, hehe, I am more than interested. By the way did anyone like the cliffhanger last time? Let me know what you think! Like any good author, I like praise, if you hate it, please don't tell me. I serve to please and if anyone has any ideas for future stories or  
  
chapters, let me know! I'm also sorry for my horrible spelling! Please forgive me and keep reading! Oh! I want to thank my good friend Aimeek420 (read her stuff too-it's great!) Well here is the second chapter! Enjoy!  
  
"Oh my god! Darien? What how can this be? Tuxedo Mask is Darien! My enemy? No! This can't be! I can't love and hate the same guy! Oh no! What am I gonna do?" she kneeled down next to his motionless form. She reached her gloved hand out to touch him gently when she heard screams in her power balls.  
  
"Crap I completely forgot the battle! I can't just leave him here though! What do I do? Darien! Darien can you hear me? Wake-up!" she shook his body lightly. When he didn't respond she pushed a little harder. Suddenly he moved.  
  
"Darien you're okay!"  
  
"Ugh, Sailor Moon? What? Where is the battle? I don't hear anything out of place. Is something wrong?" he pushed himself off the ground with his strong arms.  
  
She was looking at him strangely. "Darien, I know you're Tuxedo Mask and all you can talk about is the battle!"  
  
"Sailor Moon, who is this Darien that you speak of? And yes, of course I am worried about the battle if there is one." He looked around hesitantly before looking back at the startled girl. Her eyes were wide with fear. He didn't know. That would explain why he didn't know about his injuries either, or about her enemy being the knight  
  
in shining armor that rescued her every night. It must be horrible for him to not know. She couldn't imagine how it would feel to not know what is happening to him.  
  
"Sailor Moon? Where is the battle? You in there? Hello? Sailor Moon?" he waved a gloved hand in front of her face. She broke out of her reverie and gasped out loud as she heard the shuffle of feet approaching the door.  
  
"Come on we've got to go! Someone is coming! Hurry!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the back door. It closed swiftly behind them as they ran towards an alley.  
  
"Darien? Serena? You in here? Hello!" Andrew called out before leaving the small employees lounge.  
  
"Phew, that was close! The battle! It's at the park!" she was about to jump when she heard grumbling behind her. "What?" she snapped at him.  
  
"Huh? Well it figures that its park. How original. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah. Ready?" she was worried about the battle, she had been somewhat distracted and now she would be even later.  
  
"Sailor Moon, can I provide some assistance?" he inquired of her.  
  
"Huh? Oh. I guess so." He scooped her up into his arms and leaped up to the rooftops. She clutched onto his black jacket with fear. It felt strange knowing that your enemy was your lifeline. She studied him closely as they soared through the sky. His strong arms carried her easily. How could she have never noticed the similarities before?  
  
Both of them had the same rich and soft ebony black hair. She had been enamoured with Tuxedo Mask's ocean blue eyes, but everyday when she fought with Darien she never noticed the depth and color. She looked at him closely and noticed a glint in his eyes. It wasn't a fierce glint, but a spark. The same spark that was there when they fought. Then she looked closer and noticed the same handsome face that she saw every day. There were so many similarities between the two, she had to be blind not to realize it sooner.  
  
"Sailor Moon? You ready?" he touched her shoulder and she felt a spark pass between them. She looked down at the battle from the roof they were standing on.  
  
She nodded slowly, this felt awfully familiar. He offered a hand out to her and she graciously took it. She felt the heat rise between their hands as they jumped down to the battle. They landed and she ran to aid her friends.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been trying to destroy this stupid and ugly thing for the last half-hour! Hello, are you even listening to me?" Mars snapped at her.  
  
"Yeah Sailor Moon, you're a little late!" Mercury added in timidly before freezing the monster with an icy wave of water.  
  
"Can it, both of you! I was a little detained so let's just finish this thing off! Okay?" she pulled the gold tiara off her forehead and aimed it at the monster. Releasing it swiftly she called out the phrase "Moon Tiara Magic!" The tiara sliced through the air as the monster screamed. It fired a last shot out as a last ditch effort. Sailor Moon was horrified.  
  
She felt his presence near here before he had even touched her. Then his hands came about her waist and lifted her easily away from the deadly attack.  
  
"You saved me again, Darien! I mean Tuxedo Mask!" she blushed at her mistake. If one of the other scouts heard her there would be a lot of questions later.  
  
"Yes, I will always be here for you, Sailor Moon." He put her gently down on the ground as the tiara came soaring back towards her. He reached a hand up and caught it then presented it to her.  
  
"Thanks." She mumbled.  
  
"Sailor Moon, don't worry! You did fine today, you are becoming even better and stronger with every battle. Eventually I bet you will not even need me anymore!" he joked as she looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Not need you? Of course I need you! Who you trying to kid? You see me I klutz out every time at least once! Believe me, we need you, I need you."  
  
"It's nice to know. 'Til we meet again," he raised her gloved hand in his own and kissed it lightly, "Sailor Moon." She watched him walk off into the depths of the forest when she felt a gloved hand tap her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, feeling her hand. It still tingled lightly from when he kissed her.  
  
"Want to tell me why you called Tuxedo Mask Darien?" Sailor Mars asked her seriously.  
Hope you liked it, I hope to have more out soon! 


	3. Trouble Arises

Well, (ducks the objects being thrown at her) clears throat. "I'm sorry," pauses and smiles hesitantly, "The site went down so I couldn't upload this chapter, but also I needed ideas. I still do for future parts of this story so if you have any please review the story and let me know what you think or what you want me to do. Once again though, I am truly sorry for the long delay in this chapter. I promise since it is summer time, I will have the chapters up sooner. Please keep reading this story and well you don't have to review it so enjoy!" Thanks once again to my editors who help me all the time. I don't own Sailor Moon, so please don't sue!  
  
* "Want to tell me why you called Tuxedo Mask Darien?" Sailor Mars asked her seriously. *  
  
Sailor Moon turned scarlet in her cheeks as she turned and faced an angry looking Sailor Mars. She began to speak but found her throat completely dry.  
  
"Well, um, you see he was um, at the Arcade! Yeah that's it! He and I were fighting at the arcade and I was so steamed about it and well Tuxedo Mask just reminded me of him cause they look a little alike!" she finished in a huffed breath. She then thought in her head, "Hmm, a little alike, they look so similar I can't believe I was so blind not to notice it before."  
  
"Well you finally realized that my Darien is cute? Too late Serena, you had your chance. He is mine, all one hundred percent of him from his gorgeous silky black hair to his beautiful ocean blue eyes. Mine!" Raye said, for she had detransformed.  
  
Serena winced at her comrade's harsh words. It was apparent that Raye was the only one interested in a relationship. Darien was just the poor fellow she had fallen for, and fallen for hard. Darien, the jerk, no the handsome jerk who just happens to save her whenever she needed him. So maybe she could fall for the guy too. She turned and walked away from the still fuming and raving ebony haired girl behind her.  
  
Serena kept walking as she began thinking about all of her encounters with Darien and Tuxedo Mask. When she first met him she thought he was an arrogant, jerk, but very cute! Then she had met him later and he was her savior with his roses. Devastatingly handsome in his black tuxedo and the white mask that masked his true identity. But no longer, she knew who was the man behind the mask. She knew that her archenemy was her crush.  
  
She recalled her later encounters with him when she had met some of her fellow scouts. They had gone to fight Jadeite and Tuxedo Mask showed up and saved them all from being squashed by an airplane. Then he had fought head to head with Jadeite and had almost been drowned by the Negaverse general. She had been extremely worried about her savior. Had she known it was Darien would she still have been worried? She wasn't exactly sure how to approach him. She knew something about him that even he didn't know himself.  
  
She tripped on the sidewalk and fell to the ground. Every morning during their encounters he always looked tired and a little out of it, she had been tired but she at least knew why. She looked around her expectantly for him to appear. It seemed that whenever she was in her worst moment that he showed to taunt her, and to save her. He had risked his neck more times to save her than she could count. What if he found out that she was Sailor Moon, would he still save her?  
  
She picked herself up from the ground when she saw Raye walking down the street clutching Darien's arm. It shouldn't have hurt but it did. They were dating, and he was her enemy so why did her heart start racing and she felt herself get a little weak in the knees. She should get over it, it wasn't right for her to be jealous, she should be happy they would be out of her hair.  
  
Then she looked at the approaching couple. Raye looked as if she was in complete heaven, but Darien looked as if he was in hell. Raye was gripping his arm tightly and laying her head on his shoulder. Darien looked a little cramped and annoyed at her actions and Serena frowned. There was more to him than meets the eye that was for sure.  
  
If anyone had ever told her that Darien was the man of her dreams she would laugh out loud. Darien looked weak, but under those clothes were muscles and nerves of steel. She thought of the first time she had been in his arms.  
  
She felt warm, protected, and safe. He had picked her up and whisked her away from the battle. She doubted Raye had ever been that close to him, she inwardly smiled at that thought.  
  
She knew that she had danced with him at the Masquerade Embassy Ball for Princess Diamond's ball, and that he had saved her. His strong arms had caught her and pulled her to safety, just like the previous nights at the elevator shaft when he had held on to the ledge. She tried to remember what happened after the ball though, she knew she had a drink. She remembered crashing into someone and then extreme warmth and safety.  
  
She searched her memory for what had happened, she bumped into the person and then she felt warm arms carry her to the cool out door air. She remembered resting her head along the pillar on the balcony, but what happened next?  
  
Her memories were foggy and she clenched her eyes shut to try and remember what had happened.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
She could feel the cold, hard stone pillar and bench that she rested on. Then she could feel a gentle caress of his gloved hand on her face. She looked into his warm dark blue eyes, familiar blue eyes. Warm lips touched her own. She felt his hands comb through her silky gold locks. She couldn't believe the feelings of warmth and security she felt in his arms. His lips locked with her own were sending shivers down her spine. Her whole body tingled with delight with his kiss and by just being close to him.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
She stopped dead in her tracks. She had kissed Darien. No, correction, he had kissed her. No, that still wasn't right. Tuxedo Mask had kissed her at the Embassy Ball not knowing it was really her. Her thoughts continued to drift when she heard a faint sound.  
  
"Meatball head! You alive, you in there?" a masculine voice questioned her.  
  
"Yeah, geez! Meatball Head! Hello!" Raye stamped her foot in frustration.  
  
"What?" she snapped her dazed self to look at Raye with her hands on her hips, she looked furious. "Did you say something Raye?" She continued to look around when she saw the arm that Raye had suddenly wrapped herself around. "Darien? What are you guys up too?" she began to blush as she looked at him. He looked extremely uncomfortable with Raye clutching onto his arm. She offered them a weak smile.  
  
"Well Meatball Head, Darien and I were just discussing your," she paused and lifted one of Serena's pigtails, "hairstyle." She smiled smugly at Serena before wrapping her other arm around Darien. At this action Serena couldn't help frown.  
  
Unbeknown to Serena, but Darien had seen how Raye had deliberately put Serena down. He also noticed how Serena had been really out of it since she saw him with Raye. He tried to pry Raye's grip from his arm. She was gripping extremely tight, and he wasn't really interested in her as a girlfriend or being in the middle of a tiff between friends.  
  
"Uh, Raye? I gotta jet, um I guess I'll see you both later." He looked at Raye's upset face as he detached his arm from her grip. "See you around Meatball head!" He threw a wave over his shoulder. Both girls turned and watched his tall figure carry himself down the street. Two collective sighs were heard as they both turned to face each other. 


	4. Downfalls and New Hopes

I'm back, meaning online. My computer's hardrive kind of decided to erase. Well it didn't decide, three viruses attacked it. Anyhow, my computer is all better and I plan to write up a storm for this story. As I said before, it's a shock but I don't own Sailor Moon. It's not necessary to review but if you'd like to go ahead. I also want to thank all my editors and the people who give me ideas, thanks, your input is appreciated! Well I have nothing left to say but enjoy the fourth chapter of Unexpected Suprises!  
  
*Two collective sighs were heard as they both turned to face each other. *  
  
"It sure is sweet to have a boyfriend like Darien. I bet you wished you had him." Raye taunted Serena.  
  
"Me like him! As if!" she shrieked loudly at Raye's comment.  
  
"Yeah, that's why you look at him like that, and why you watch him from a distance, why you say his name in bliss as if you love him. Also you wouldn't get so upset or would jealous be a better word for it? Hmm?" She smirked at the furious and gaping girl in front of her.  
  
"Raye I do not and will not ever like him like that." Serena said while offering a faint smile.  
  
"No, you wouldn't have gotten that mad when I said you liked him if there weren't some truth to it. You know I'm right Serena. Admit it you like Darien!"  
  
"Raye," she faltered as her head dropped and she felt her cheeks begin to redden, "You're right. I do like him. I've liked him since the first day I met him. I, I was too stubborn to realize it before."  
  
"Aha! I was right! You like my boyfriend."  
  
"He isn't your boyfriend Raye!" she screamed at the fiery girl beside her, who she expected to frown at her comment.  
  
"Oh isn't he? Well he is more mine than he is yours Meatball head. You may like him, but you can't have him. You don't stand a chance with him. You never did because you are a klutz! You're a whiny, annoying, incompetent, stupid, bratty, Meatball Head. If you ever thought that he could like you you're wrong! Why would he ever like you?" she had started speaking softly but when she was done she was screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"Raye, I, I, I gotta go." She turned and ran down the street away from the priestess. She frowned as she felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks. She used her sleeve to wipe away the tears but more kept on coming. After running for a few blocks, she paused as she looked around to where her feet had carried her, the park.  
  
She walked over to the wooden bridge that overlooked a tiny brook. As she felt the tears make trails down her face, she stared into the water at her miserable reflection. Raye was absolutely right, she was annoying, klutzy, stupid, and she definitely wasn't cut out to be leader. How could Darien, ever like a girl like her when he had a beautiful, intelligent girl who adored him? Although he didn't appear to appreciate her attraction, he probably enjoyed it more than he liked crashing into her every day.  
  
Then there was the tiny fact that he happened to save her from harms every day and night. He was the man of her dreams, Tuxedo Mask. He didn't know it either. If he did he would probably stop saving her, she thought. Although there was the fact that he saved her not Sailor Mars or the other scouts. She inwardly smiled with joy when she recalled that. Raye would be so jealous if she found out, at least she could be in his arms until he found out about her alter ego. She decided as she stood determined and began to walk home that no matter what, he couldn't find out that she was Sailor Moon.  
  
(A few hundred feet away on a park bench)  
  
He had been watching her all the time she was there. Her slim figure was hunched over the rail and he could see that she was crying. He was tempted to go over and tease her but it really looked as if she wasn't in the mood. She was probably crying from a fight, she really was a weakling. Something deep inside him stirred and made him reconsider his thoughts. He knew she could be really strong and determined when she wanted to be. She could also be smart if she would just put the time into it.  
  
He watched the way her golden hair draped around her frame like a cape, a beautiful cape he thought. His hand raised and he could almost feel the strands running through his fingers like silk. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. One would think he was caring for the Meatball head. Then he wondered what it would be like to hug her and comfort her. Suddenly an image flashed through his head. It was an image of her glaring at him with her crystal blue eyes. He was brought back to reality after that image. The last person she would want comfort from was him. What would it be like though to have her in his arms? The thought appealed to him more than he wanted it too. In a way he thought that it would almost seem familiar.  
  
He stood up and began to walk in the opposite direction, when he saw her begin to walk in the other direction away from him. He paused and like a horse drawn to water followed after her.  
  
(Cherry Hill Temple)  
  
Raye sat in front of the sacred fire in her robes. Her ebony hair was soaked with her sweat. She held her hands clasped together in prayer and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Sacred Fire, tell me why Serena has fallen for Darien now of all times!" She chanted in a whisper until the flames roared to life and she opened her eyes wide in shock. The flame showed an image of Tuxedo Mask. He reached his hand up to his face and grasped the white mask. He slowly pulled it away from his face and revealed his true identity, Darien.  
  
She gasped out loud in shock. Serena knew and that was why she was suddenly falling for Darien. It all made sense, during the battle Serena said his name. Serena also was blushing whenever she talked about him or heard his name mentioned. Raye knew that she had to make sure that Darien was hers and hers for good.  
  
The more she began to thin about it she began to laugh. It seemed to be extremely ironic that the two top superheroes were mortal enemies when in normal form, but when transformed they were affectionate towards each other. Raye smiled to herself for she had to work on making sure that Darien never learned that Serena was Sailor Moon.  
  
  
  
Hehe, more soon! I promise! Hope you liked it! 


	5. More, er Complications

The long awaited fifth part to my story is finally here! I'm sorry it took so long to post, first my computer broke again and when we got it fixed we went on vacation and now I finally have had time to sit down and write. Thanks to everyone for his or her feedback! If you have suggestions or ideas for the future chapters let me know. I would be more than happy to incorporate the ideas into this story of future stories I plan on writing. As always, I don't own Sailor Moon, so don't sue. Most importantly though, thanks to my friends who review and give me great suggestions, thanks again and enjoy!  
  
He had been following her ever since she had left the bridge in the park. She of course wasn't aware of his presence behind her so she continued on her journey to her house. The more he studied her as she walked in front of him the more he noticed her depressing mood. She kept wiping her eyes with her school uniform sleeve and her head hung low, not at all like the normally defiant and proud girl he teased. He chuckled at the image of her that appeared in his mind.  
  
Her sky blue eyes were glaring at him with contempt, her kissable lips were formed in a pout as her silky blonde hair in the silly hairstyle. No the more he thought about her, the hairstyle wasn't silly or unique for that matter it was adorable and so was the owner of the head of hair. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, they were going in a dangerous direction.  
  
"Sheesh Darien, get a hold of yourself." He mentally said to himself. Suddenly he felt a prodding sensation in his right arm. "What?" he snapped as he looked up, well down to the tiny figure before him.  
  
"What are you doing in my neighborhood?" she asked him as she noticed that he was faintly blushing. "And, why are you so red dweeb?" She couldn't help but smile that he became even redder with her last statement.  
  
As Darien looked at Serena and heard her statement he almost choked in shock. His cheeks flamed up even more as he glanced at the girl whose tears had long gone it seemed. "I was just thinking. And as for being in your neighborhood," he stuttered, "I'm on my way to someone's home."  
  
Serena's mind was racing. Who was this someone? Was it a girl? His girlfriend? She had to know and before she could consider the answers to her question she asked, "Who is this someone, your girlfriend?" She watched as his eyes widened and his lips parted. She watched him wet his lips before considering his answer. She knew that if he said he had a girlfriend it would break her heart. It would also upset Raye terribly if she knew he had a girlfriend. Then she wondered if maybe he was going to Raye's temple. It was just up around the corner, a few blocks down the street.  
  
"Me? Go to my girlfriends?" he was in shock. What was his meatball head asking him this for. Could it be she was jealous? "Why? You're not jealous are you Meatball head?" he hoped in his heart that his statement would rise some argument out of her.  
  
"ME! Jealous? Who are you kidding? I mean I would love it if you left me alone and stopped calling me Meatball Head! How dense are you, my name is Serena! Besides," she paused as she felt her cheeks become extremely hot, "You never answered my question and why on earth would I want to be jealous of a girl who has you for her boyfriend? I mean look at you! You're always alone. The only people I see you with are well, Andrew, um, Andrew, Raye, and well, me. I've never seen you with a girlfriend or even with family? What they don't like you either?" Once she had started with her insults she couldn't stop. He was too close to learning the truth. Insulting him was the only way to have him continue to talk and not learn the truth. She paused before looking up him. What she saw amazed her.  
  
His beautiful blue eyes were stone cold, almost like ice as they glared at her. His entire demeanor was one of anger and poise. She actually began to back away from him for he was scaring her. He slowly walked towards her as she continued to back away. He leaned over her and in a low voice, hissed, "No, your correct Serena. I don't have a girlfriend, as for my family. Hmm, lets see, they hate me yes, that's why I'm all alone because they left me here. And as for Andrew, he is lucky I even confide in him. He is the only one I am close too, my only friend and I wouldn't be surprised if he is my friend just because of sympathy for me. So you know what Serena, you want me to leave you alone and stop calling you Meatball Head? So be it, I'll expect the same courtesy from you, you and I have never met and if we never talk again, it's fine by me." He brushed past her and all she could do was stare at his retreating figure.  
  
As she watched his tall figure stalk down the sidewalk she leaned against the wall and slid down till she was curled in a tight ball. The tears that had begun to flow from her eyes couldn't stop. He had been mean but she had been cruel, and now she had what she least desired, he hated her. She didn't know how long she sat there on the sidewalk but when she heard a voice by her ankles she looked up and wiped the tears away from her face.  
  
"Rena? Oh dear, what on earth is the matter?"  
  
"Luna? I guess it was just another fight with, Darien. Darien," she paused as she wiped some more tears away before continuing softly, "Now he hates me, how could I be so rude and awful to him, he looked so angry."  
  
"Serena before you continue, I'm sure what ever he said to you to make you upset, what you said back was probably well deserved. Now I'm so sorry to bother you but the Negaverse has attacked again. They must have located a Rainbow Crystal." Before she could continue, Serena interrupted her.  
  
"Rainbow Crystal? What is it and where's the battle?" she asked half- heartedly.  
  
"Well all the crystals form an even stronger crystal, the Imperial Silver Crystal. Therefore we must get the crystals, not Tuxedo Mask or the Negaverse! Now hurry you must transform into Sailor Moon!"  
  
Serena nodded before looking around herself hesitantly. She pulled the locket out of her pocket and yelled out as she raised it above her head, "Moon Prism Power!" In a matter of seconds the heroine appeared once again and began racing towards the battle.  
  
(Elsewhere in town)  
  
He was furious at the girl. Here he was trying to make sure she got home safely and she insulted him. How could she be so cruel? Of course she doesn't know the whole truth, but still it was below the belt, even for her. He had stopped at a crosswalk when he realized that he wasn't only angry, he was proud. The Meatball head had a backbone for herself, which was for sure.  
  
He began to walk across the street when his head began to pound. His chest started heaving and he felt as if he was suffocating. He grasped his head in his hands and found his feet were leading him in a certain direction. The faster he moved he realized the pain decreased. He also noticed that as he seemed to aim towards the docks that his head would pound increasingly harder. After a few moments he reached an alley and he realized that the pain was simply to great. He collapsed and felt himself drift into unconsciousness. 


	6. A little Romance

Here it is the sixth part to my chapter. I'll keep writing as long as you people seem to enjoy what I'm writing. As you all know I don't own Sailor Moon, although I wish I did. I would like to thank those of you who keep reading and my good friends who give me my ideas and edit it. Hope you enjoy this part!  
  
She had run as fast as she could, so her fellow scouts wouldn't yell her at. In her heart she honestly didn't feel like being scolded, especially by Raye. That would just sting too much. Knowing that Raye was the only one who stood a chance with him was horrible, but wait. She stopped running momentarily when she remembered something. Tuxedo Mask saved her, Sailor Moon, not Sailor Mars or any other scouts. Maybe, just maybe, there was hope for her yet she thought as she began to run again.  
  
She was a block away when she could hear her fellow scouts shouting out their attacks and the monster. She whipped off her tiara when she was about a hundred feet away. She wanted this to be over with quickly. Therefore, Tuxedo Mask wouldn't have to show up and she wouldn't have to face Darien. She was about to launch and call out her attack when she felt a weight on her shoulder.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sailor Moon, this isn't just a monster sent from the Negaverse. It's a human! Your tiara would destroy them, you need to heal them!" Luna yelled into her ear.  
  
"Hey! Don't yell in my ear! And how do you expect me to be able to heal them? The only attack I have is my tiara!" she whined as she almost tripped. She quickly put her hands down in front of herself to stop the impact. She most certainly didn't want to be in his arms. But then again, she did.  
  
"Now you do!" Luna back flipped over Sailor Moon shoulder and a long wand appeared in air. It was pink with a gold crescent moon on top. "Be careful, and when it's time to call out your attack, say "Moon Healing Escalation," you got that Moon?" Sailor Moon nodded and hesitantly picked up the wand. She ran into the battle.  
  
"Geez Sailor Moon took you long enough to get you here! Where have you been! I mean here we are fighting this monster and your taking your sweet little time! Ugh! Just dust the thing will you?" Sailor Mars yelled at her as she fired a ball of flame towards the monster.  
  
It was the first time Sailor Moon actually paused and looked at the monster, no, she corrected herself, human. It was such a cruel thing to say and after her previous fight she was too tired to argue. "I'm sorry." She meekly replied and aimed at the creature.  
  
The other scouts noticed the change in demeanor of their leader. Sailor Mars had always been cruel, but this time it looked like her harsh words had done lots of damage. While Sailor Moon was gathering power, the monster turned and faced the leader. Four horrified gasps filled the air, two fellow scouts, a cat, and a masked crusader. Sailor Moon hadn't noticed the monster firing a blast of energy at her, and now each of them was too far away to save her.  
  
Sailor Moon heard her friends gasp and she looked up in horror to see a blast of energy just feet from her tiny body. She tried to scramble away but she found herself tripping instead. She closed her eyes and waited for the pain, right now it would be a relief. Unfortunately for her, it was a different relief than the one she wanted.  
  
When she opened her eyes she found herself soaring above the battle in warm protective and strong arms. She knew it was him, and she couldn't help but be pleased that despite their argument, he had still come. Then she scolded herself mentally, well duh he came! He has no control over that little thing. She studied his strong jaw and then his silky black hair. Although she tried to avoid them, she found herself looking into his deep blue eyes. They were saddened, and she couldn't help if her argument with him had put the sadness there.  
  
"Sailor Moon? You alright? I think it may be time for you to work your magic on that monster." He smiled at her and touched her cheek gently. "Hey is everything alright?" he sounded so sincere that she blushed under his intense gaze.  
  
"Uh, I'm fine actually, I got into an argument with a," she paused, "a friend. I guess I'm worried about what I said to them. I think I really hurt them with what I said and I don't know how to make them not mad at me." She had tears running down her cheek when she finished. She felt him close his arms around her, his hands running down her back, occasionally stroking her hair.  
  
She closed her eyes and weeped into his shirt. If he only knew that it was himself she was talking about. She could only feel his warmth, smell his scent of roses and cinnamon, and feel cared for. It was a time like this that she knew, it would break her heart if he couldn't forgive her. She sniffed as he pulled her away from him for a moment. He tilted her chin up and smiled at her then began to speak softly, "Sailor Moon, I know you will make amends with your friend. It'll be alright, I promise you, hey have I ever let you down before?"  
  
She sniffed and shook her head no. "Good," he gently kissed her hair, "Now I believe you have some friends who would like your assistance with defeating this monster, shall we?" he offered his hand to her and she took it. He led her to the battle and she held out the wand and aimed it at the creature.  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation!" she held onto the wand tightly and let all of her anger and emotions flow towards the monster. It raised its hands in air and fell to the ground while engulfed in light. Once the light faded, a boy with glasses on his head lay on the ground. She jumped for joy at her new found powers in the wand.  
  
"Hey Sailor Moon, sorry for ratting on you earlier. I just was a little ticked off. I mean you have known him longer, and you are right about one thing. He isn't my boyfriend, I only want him to be. But, well, you have a chance with him too, as much as I don't want to admit it. I mean he actually pays attention to you, which is way better than what I get. One more thing though, I will fight you for him, got that?" Sailors Mars laid a hand on her friends shoulder. "I really am sorry Sere." She whispered into the crying blonde's ear. She pulled out of the hug and looked at her friend who had tears streaming down her face. "What?"  
  
"No, I don't stand a chance with him at all! I blew it! I mean I really messed it up and now he is furious at me for what I said and were not even 'friends.' He said he hated me and that if I didn't want to talk to him, that he didn't ever want to speak to me again either. So go ahead Raye, he's all yours for the taking." She wiped her eyes with her gloved hand before slowly making her retreat to her house. It was almost time for dinner, even if for once she wasn't really all that hungry. She was too depressed to eat all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and sleep, maybe even cry a little more. What could she do?  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"What?" Sailor Moon turned at the new voice that entered the conversation.  
  
"Sailor Moon, we know what the general idea is. I mean, you found out that the guy you like is also the guy you hate. Once you find this out, you realize you've always liked them both, am I right? Well here's the thing. He like's you too. I mean think about it, who does he rescue in battle? Hmm?" Sailor Moon looked stunned at her friends as they faced her, her mouth was agape in shock and surprise. She tried to whisper a simple, how, but no sound came out. "Oh don't worry, Raye told us."  
  
"Lita, he doesn't know he's Tuxedo Mask. Besides if he knew I was Sailor Moon he wouldn't come at all." She shook her head as she let her transformation fade away.  
  
"Wrong, he talks to you, although arguments, he rescues you from danger every time, not only because it is his duty, but with the little display of affection he just showed, he likes you. Maybe he doesn't realize it yet, but soon enough he will. You are a great girl, funny, pretty, courageous, a great leader, and most of all a great friend. Any person would be lucky to have you Serena. Remember that, okay?" Serena offered a hesitant smile to Raye before nodding and walking towards her house. 


	7. Questions asked, but no answers returned

Well I'm sorry to say that I was late in posting the last chapter of Unexpected Suprises. Unfortunately, you will have to expect that a lot know because school is starting up and I will be doing all types of work, applying for colleges, work, regular homework, etc. As you all well know I don't own Sailor Moon, but the ideas in the story are mine. Thank you to all the reviewers who have reviewed my story so far and I hope you all continue to enjoy it. Here's the next part of Unexpected Suprises, in other words Chapter Seven. Enjoy!  
  
Serena had a hard time falling asleep that night, although she was exhausted, her argument with Darien had really upset her. Something she said to him seemed to make him angrier than she had ever seen him before, but what? She wanted to know the answers, she wanted to be friends with Darien, after all she did like the guy.  
  
Her friends had offered her comforting words, but that was all that they were. Words that consoled her for a few short minutes that made her heart race with the thoughts that there was still hope for her. She knew Raye would still try to get Darien so that it would be competition. Serena knew it wouldn't be fair though. She had always proclaimed to hate the older sophisticated young man and too suddenly fall for him, well it wasn't right in her heart. She had known that Raye had a thing for him, heck they had even gone on dates. To go after Darien like that, not only was it unthinkable, because he hated her, no wait correction, they didn't even know each other, but it would be like stabbing her best friend in the heart.  
  
It was the truth, during all the lectures, remarks about her hair, her poor grades, she knew in heart Raye was only trying to motivate her to do better. Raye had proven to Serena tonight that she was her best friend, simply because she told her that she was a great friend. To go after the guy they both liked, meaning possibly only one of them would be happy in the end. If anyone deserved Darien, Raye did.  
  
Her problems still unsolved about how to gain back Darien's trust, the sleepless blonde left her bed and walked to her window. From her window she had a clear view of the sky, especially the moon, her protector. She sat on the windowsill and began to think of ways to rebuild her friendship with Darien, if you could call it that. A letter? No, he would rip it up in her face and laugh. A confrontation? Maybe, but not yet, she had to learn the reason why he had gotten so ticked off in the first place. To do that though would mean talking to Darien, which wasn't an option. What about asking one of his friends? The more she thought of who to talk to, she could only come up with one name, Andrew. With her solution set, she went back to her bed and finally fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The next morning Serena made sure she got up, as horrible as it was to do, on time. She didn't want her teacher giving her detention because that would delay the time that she could talk to Andrew before he arrived. As she walked down the street at a leisurely pace she noticed all the things she normally missed in her morning rush. For instance she saw all the shops opening up for a fresh new day. She saw the smiles on everyone's faces as they enjoyed the beautiful spring day. Serena made it to the school on time and even giggled at everyone's amazed expressions.  
  
"What?" she asked flippantly.  
  
"You," several people stuttered, "You're on time!" They finished their sentences incredulously as if seeing a phenomenon. Serena simply shrugged her shoulders and took her seat next to Ami.  
  
"My Serena, what a surprise you're here on time, early in fact. I'm proud of you Serena, you're showing more decorum every day. You know," she leaned in and in a tiny whisper continued, "You're becoming a more responsible scout too, it's showing. The way you handled that monster last night was amazing. It's no wonder why you're our leader." She patted Serena on the back before picking up her book.  
  
"Ami, leader? What are you talking about?" Serena asked confused.  
  
"Well think about it, you were the first scout found, you have the greatest powers, and it is your sole duty to protect the princess. It just makes sense that you be the leader of the scouts."  
  
"Alright class, let's take roll." Ms. Haruna's voice called out over the students. "Well let's see, I can already mark one person late. Hmm, Serena Tsukino, late." She had picked up her notebook and a pencil when the class started giggling. "Alright boys and girls, what's so funny?"  
  
"Um, excuse Ms. Haruna, I'm here on time." A meek voice called out from a seat in the back of the room.  
  
"What?" the teacher looked up startled at the barely audible words. "Serena? When, how? Are you feeling all right? Do you need to go to the nurse?"  
  
"Nope, I'm fine Ms. Haruna. I just happen to be here on time today, that's all. It's not as if I'm Sailor Moon or something like that." She giggled at everyone's gaping jaws.  
  
"You Sailor Moon, that's even funnier than you being on time." Molly said.  
  
"Molly! I thought you were my friend!"  
  
"Serena I am, but really think about it. You, Sailor Moon? You're just to, to, I don't know, it can't happen."  
  
"Oh, so you all think I'm irresponsible, klutzy, is that it? You don't think there is a chance of me being Sailor Moon? I see, well I knew I was a ditz and all, but I didn't think that you guys felt the same way. I guess I was wrong. You know what Ms. Haruna, I would really appreciate it if I could go to the bathroom. May I?" Serena asked politely and in a tiny soft voice that was hard to hear.  
  
"Sure, go right ahead Serena." She had seen the way Serena's face fell when she learned what everyone thought of her. She turned her back to the class for a moment before composing herself.  
  
"Ms. Haruna, may I go too?" Ami asked hesitantly.  
  
"Uh, sure I guess, you don't need to hurry back, you are already so far ahead. Take your time Ami." She watched as Ami slid out of her seat and left the classroom after her friend.  
  
As Ami walked towards the friends, she couldn't believe something. She heard sounds from the bathroom, sounds like crying. She opened the door and proceeded in with caution.  
  
"Serena? You in here?" she rounded the corner and gasped at the site before her. Serena was sitting in a tight ball on the floor, her arms were wrapped around her legs which had been pulled up close to her body. Her blonde hair in its usual style lay covering her body like a protective cape. From Ami's view she couldn't see Serena's face but she could hear a muffled sound.  
  
"Oh Serena, it's alright. Come here." Ami crouched down onto the floor and opened her arms to Serena.  
  
Serena looked up hesitantly before crawling into Ami's open arms. Her tears ran down her face slowly following and making new trails. Ami handed her a white hanky and Serena wiped her face dry. With blue eyes she smiled at Ami before speaking softly, "Thanks Ami, I needed that." She hugged Ami once again before beginning to pick herself off the floor when a hand tugged on her sleeve to motion her back down.  
  
"Serena, you were my first true friend, remember that. No matter what anyone thinks of you, you're great. You have the biggest and most kind heart of anyone I know. I'm honored that you're my friend. Thank you Serena for always being there for not only me, but everybody." Ami wiped away a few stray tears from her own eyes before they could fall.  
  
Serena smiled at Ami before giving her a brief hug. "You know I bet our teach is wondering where we are right about now. Ready to go Ames?" Serena stood up abruptly and offered a hand to Ami. The two walked out of the room and into the classroom. Any traces of tears or sadness were completely wiped from their faces.  
Ami and Serena were walking to the arcade at a casual pace when Raye ran up and began walking beside them. The three walked in silence, no one sure what to say or what to expect once they got to the arcade.  
  
Raye opened the door first and allowed Ami to enter, she followed Ami and let the door close behind her. Serena ran smack into the door, and Raye and Ami giggled at their friend's antics. Raye back tracked her steps and opened the door for Serena offering an apologetic smile. Serena glanced at Raye before walking towards the door and over to the counter. Ami was already seated in a small booth and the table was covered with books of all sorts. Raye had scanned the arcade for a familiar head of black hair and sighed when she saw that he wasn't here.  
  
Serena saw Raye scan the arcade and knew that since he wasn't here yet it was her perfect chance to talk to Andrew. She watched as Raye walked over to the same booth as Ami and took a seat. Raye picked up a book and began to leaf through it, although it was obvious she was watching the door more intently than reading.  
  
"Well hey Serena! How's my favorite customer today? You want anything?" Andrew asked her in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Wow! Anything?" Andrew nodded his head. "Well, then I guess I'd like hot fudge sundae please." She waited patiently for Andrew to bring in back to her. He set the mammoth sundae in front of the girl and she smiled before remembering, business first, food second. "Hey Andrew, can I possibly talk to you about something?"  
  
Andrew who had picked up a rag to wipe the counters looked at her carefully, if he didn't know better it sounded like she was up to something. "Sure," he replied hesitantly, "What's up?"  
  
"Well you see, I, oh, umm, I had a fight with someone and I made them really mad. I mean like extremely upset, so much that they stormed off and now they won't even talk to or acknowledge me. What should I do?"  
  
"Well Serena, to tell you the truth, it depends on your relationship with the person, what you said, and who the person was. If you told me that, I'd probably have a better chance of helping you out." Andrew figured that he might as well know all the details, besides if it was someone he knew, or that she had a crush on, he could probably help her out in someway.  
  
"Umm, well, you know them very well I think."  
  
"Serena, do you happen to like this guy? I mean, why ask me, not one of your friends?"  
  
"Well, yes I do like him, a lot. And, I kind of can't talk to my friends because they wouldn't understand." She finished in a whisper.  
  
"Well, how about a name? You say I know him, and you fight with him. Gee, the only guy I can think of is," he paused and looked at her frightened face, "Darien. But, nah, that wouldn't make sense because you two are always at each other's throats fighting. Or is it flirting?" Andrew smiled. Serena's face was pale and she looked horrified that he had discovered her secret. "I'm right aren't I? It's Darien and that's why you can't talk to your friends."  
  
Serena nodded her head in defeat. "Yeah, you see Raye likes Darien and I don't won't to intrude or ask her for help. They both would laugh at me."  
  
"Serena, look at me." He raised her chin so she was looking into his eyes. She gulped and he laughed. "You have great chances with him, just, well, you know, flirt with him in the usual manner."  
  
"But Andrew! That's the problem! He won't even speak to me. The last fight we had, well we ended up screaming at each other and know he says he doesn't want to ever talk to me again, as if I don't exist! So if I don't exist in his eyes, how am I supposed to flirt with him?" Serena was almost screaming at the end of her sentence. She looked at Andrew's face, with his jaw agape. She smiled and pushed it closed.  
  
"Thanks. Well what exactly did you say to upset him?"  
  
"That's the other part of my problem, I don't know why he got so ticked off. I mean we always swap insults, so why did he get offended?"  
  
"Serena, if you want me to help, give me a general idea of what you said. Please?"  
  
"I told him, I told him that I always saw him alone, that he never hung around anyone besides you. I might have gone into more detail like that everyone hates him and no one could ever lik," she paused and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat, "like or love him." Serena stopped and looked at Andrews's sad features.  
  
"Serena, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you why. You see it's not my story to tell."  
  
"What? But Andrew I don't understand?"  
  
"Darien is a private person, I wouldn't recommend ever bringing up the subject with him Serena. It will just make him madder."  
  
"But, I just to want to say I'm sorry to him, to know why he was so ticked. The only reason I said anything like that at all though was because he was too close."  
  
"Too close?"  
  
"To close to my secret, to the truth. I just couldn't have him laugh at me when he found out I liked him."  
  
"I see. Well, Serena, I don't know what to tell you then. If and when the opportunity presents itself, the simple sincere words of I'm sorry should do."  
  
"Thanks Andrew, thanks a lot. I really needed your help. I'm gonna go now Andrew, thanks again! Gotta check out that new art exhibit by Lonnie Lenai!"  
  
"I heard its great! See you around Serena, and good luck!" Andrew waved to the retreating blonde's back.  
  
The more he thought about Serena liking Darien, the more it made sense. The two would be a cute couple together, and Andrew had a feeling that Serena could spice up Darien's life, take away the loneliness. Serena was just what Darien needed. And Darien was just what Serena needed. Serena argued with Darien, but in reality she was trying to flirt with him. Was it possible that Darien was acting the same way?  
  
"Hmm, I wonder." He picked up the phone from the counter and quickly dialed a familiar number. "Hey, there's an exhibit at the art gallery that I think you would really enjoy. By any chance you want to meet me there in about fifteen minutes?" He waited while the voice on the end was debating. "I promise you'll enjoy it okay? See you in a little while." He hung up the phone and smiled. 


	8. A Princess for a Day

I had some free time on my hands so I decided I would write and post another chapter of Unexpected Suprises. I plotted out the rest of my story and there should be about six more chapters till a breaking a point, when I have several options of what to do. Anyhow, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story so far. I really love reading your comments and seeing what you think. I would also like to thank my friends who not only give me suggestions, but edit my stories too. Check out my other story Unusually Unusual if you have the time. Well, I bet you want some of the story now, so here it is, enjoy.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Twos Company, Threes a Crowd.  
  
Darien had left for the art gallery a few moments after he hung up the phone. It didn't strike him odd that Andrew wanted him to go there. Andrew was always asking him to go to functions with him, or check out possible spots to take his girlfriend Rita. He closed the door and left the building and walked the ten-minute walk to the gallery. When he got there he sat down on the bench across the street so he could see the crowd.  
  
After ten minutes of waiting for Andrew, Darien began to get impatient. It should have only taken Andrew five minutes to get here from the arcade. So where exactly was he? Darien got up from the bench and walked over to a near bye pay phone. He dialed the number for the arcade and heard a familiar voice pick up.  
  
"Andrew? What? The gallery, I thought we were meeting here. Care to enlighten me bud?"  
  
"Yeah, about that Darien. Um well the person who was supposed to come in and take the next shift didn't show so I'm stuck here."  
  
"I see, well I guess I'll stop by the arcade then, I haven't had my daily cup of coffee yet. See you in a few minutes Andy." Darien was about to hang up the phone when he heard Andrew's startled voice.  
  
"No! I mean, well since you walked all the way there, why don't you at least visit the exhibit and tell me if it's worth going to with Rita. That alright?"  
  
"Yeah I guess. Talk to you tonight Drew." Darien hung up the phone after saying a curt goodbye. He walked across the street mumbling curses all the way. He paused outside the door and looked at the poster advertising the artist. "Lonnie Lenai. Hmm, never heard of her. Well, wow!" His eyes had suddenly caught site of the picture on the bottom of the sheet. He studied the picture closely.  
  
"She looks so familiar. Where have I seen her before? No, it's al fake. He backed up and accidentally crashed into a petite brunette with glasses. "Oh I'm terribly sorry Miss. I was just, ah forget it. I'm getting more like Serena every day. Here let me help." He bent down and began picking up the various papers she had dropped.  
  
"It's you!" she exclaimed once getting a glance at his face. "Oh please model for me!"  
  
"Model for what?" she had grabbed his arm and he wasn't enjoying it. Who was this strange lady?  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. My name's, well I'm a local artist and I would love for you to model for me. Would you please?" she was pleading with him and he was about to give in when he felt a tug on his arm.  
  
(Change of View-It's going to be from Serena's view for the rest of the chapter."  
  
Serena had been walking around the gallery for several minutes when she began to feel out of place. Everyone there was in couples, she was one of the few people who was there by herself. She quickly walked to the door and was about to exit when she saw a familiar face talking with a woman.  
  
"I caught you in the act Darien! Wait until Raye gets a load of this." Serena crowed triumphantly. At least she was talking to him and interrupting the conversation he was having with the girl.  
  
"What are you talking about Meatball head? I'm not doing anything. This nut case here is the one talking to me."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, hey," Serena stopped and looked at the woman. She was tugging on the sleeve of her jacket. "Let go!"  
  
"Please! Will you model for me?"  
  
"Me model?" Serena asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah, you two are perfect! Please! It will only be for about an hour or so, I promise. You see I've had a great idea for a sketch and I just needed the right models and now I found them. Oh please model for me!"  
  
Serena looked to Darien and found he was looking at her. "What do you say Meatball head? Want to model?"  
  
Serena raised her eyes, he was asking her which meant she could spend some time with him, alone. She nodded hesitantly before looking at him. "Do you mind?" he shook his head no and she smiled. "Thanks, I really want to try it." She turned to the woman and nodded, "Sure, we would be happy to model for you. Just name the time and place."  
  
"Well, I live on Sherborne, it's off Shoemaker. Do you know where that is?" Darien nodded and Serena looked puzzled.  
  
"Here Meatball head, why don't I pick you up and I'll drive you home too. Sound okay to you?"  
  
"Yeah thanks, it would make it a lot easier for me."  
  
"So what's the address?" Darien asked in a professional manner.  
  
"1038 Sherborne Drive. How about three o'clock tomorrow?"  
  
"That should be fine. It was nice to meet you!" Serena said as she watched the woman walk away. "Darien, thanks."  
  
"No problem Meatball head. Now why don't you tell me where you live so I can pick you up? It will probably be around two forty when I pick you up."  
  
"I live on 1139 Willow Lane, by Millcreek Run."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I actually know where that is. Remember when we argued at your front door?"  
  
"Right, yeah I remember. Well I got to go! See you tomorrow Darien!" Serena called before throwing a wave over her shoulder.  
  
She would have blurted out her apology then and there, but it was too public. Too many people could see her actually apologizing to him and it just didn't feel like the right moment. She walked off towards her house and looked forward to a day with Darien all to herself.  
  
(The Next Day)  
  
Darien arrived promptly at two thirty, ten minutes ahead of time. He parked his car into the driveway and got out. After checking to see he wasn't too early he walked to the door, a little cautiously. He raised his hand to knock when it opened for him. Two blue eyes looked hesitantly into his own.  
  
"Uh, hello?" Darien faltered out. The character hadn't stopped looking at him yet and the gaze they had fixed on him was starting to spook him.  
  
"Who are you?" the voice asked calmly never tearing their gaze from his.  
  
"I'm here to pick up Serena, for our session. Our modeling session." He finished quickly when he noticed the expression on the person pick up.  
  
"You mean my sister, the meatball head really is going to model?" He started laughing uncontrollably when the door was yanked open to allow him to enter.  
  
"Sammy! Why don't you let our company in? Hmm?" She gestured Darien into the hallway who immediately looked at the pictures on the wall. All of them were oriented around Serena's family. Darien couldn't help but feel a tinge of sadness at the thought of his empty apartment.  
  
"You must be Darien. Serena is just upstairs getting herself ready. I was surprised when she said she was going to model. Although, she didn't mention that she was going to be working with a model."  
  
"Mom!" A voice yelled from the stairs. Darien turned to look and his eyes locked on the site that beheld him.  
  
Serena was wearing a cute sundress with a light sweater. Her hair was curled slightly at the ends. Her face was beautiful, as always. Her eyelids sparkled with a light pale blue eyeshadow. Her cheeks were speckled with a tint of blush. Darien had managed to keep his emotions in check but when he looked at her lips, which were glossed with a light pink, he nearly gasped. The overall image made him realize how truly beautiful she was.  
  
Serena blushed, Darien had been looking her over with careful eyes and when she finally looked into his face, he blushed. She had to admit Darien looked handsome in his dark blue button up shirt. His light brown khakis complimented him in every way. Over his shoulder, he held a black sport coat. What she noticed most was the simple glasses on his eyes. He looked professional in every way, but adorable as well.  
  
"Mom, I can't believe you said that!"  
  
"Well Serena, you never mentioned how handsome he was. I bet you get offers to model all the time don't you?" Ilene Tsukino stated more than asked.  
  
Darien looked to Serena who was bright red, he couldn't tell if she was blushing or furious with the way her mother was speaking. He smiled and measured his words, "You are correct, I did use to model, before college. But only because I needed the money, I didn't really want too." He blushed, he hadn't enjoyed modeling at all, but he really needed the money.  
  
"You modeled?" Serena asked incredulously.  
  
He nodded and looked at his watch. "Are you ready to go? We don't want to be late."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure let me grab my shoes, then we'll be on our way." She left the room and came back a few minutes. He walked to the door and waved to her mom. Ilene Tsukino waved back, the two would make a cute couple, and she had a hunch Serena liked him a lot. As the same for him, she knew when her daughter was being checked out. She sighed and closed the door and walked to prepare dinner.  
  
Serena stopped as soon as she saw his car. "That's your car?" she squeaked out.  
  
He nodded to her and walked to the passenger door, he opened it for her and once she was seated inside he closed it. He walked around to the driver side and got in putting the keys in the ignition. He backed out of the driveway when she questioned him.  
  
"Are you sure you trust me being in your car and all, I mean I really am a klutz. Well you already knew that."  
  
"It's fine. I trust you." He replied with out hesitation and she was shocked. Had he figured out her secret the way she had discovered his? The rest of the ride was in total silence. Serena only looked out of the window at the blurred houses and trees. The radio played silently one of her favorite songs. She hummed softly to the tune and Darien turned to look at her when he heard the sound.  
  
In her outfit she looked stunning, but with her eyes placidly watching the scenes flash bye and the sunshine playing in her hair, she looked like a goddess. Her voice was angelic as she began to sing some of the words from the song. He almost regretted having to tell her that they had arrived at their destination.  
  
"Uh, Serena, sorry to interrupt you, but were here." He had stuttered through the statement for several reasons. First of all, she already looked breathtaking and secondly he had no idea what the woman had in store for them.  
  
Serena giggled at Darien's stuttering and smiled. "Sorry, didn't realize that I was speaking out loud, ready?" He nodded and smiled before getting out of the car. He walked around to her side and let her out, offering his warm hand in the process. His treatment of her made her feel special, like a princess. She couldn't help but smile that Raye had never gained his attention like this, and if Raye knew, she would be extremely jealous.  
  
"Let's get to it then." The two walked to the door and Serena rang the bell. The door opened slowly and a hand ushered them in.  
  
  
  
That's all for now, more soon I hope! If you feel like it, review! Thanks and hope you enjoyed it so far.  
  
-Frozen Fire 


	9. Posing for Peggy

Hello to all the people who are still reading my story. If you've come back well I'll take it you like my story rather than that you are bored out of your mind. If you have time read my other story Unusually Unusual which I will add another chapter too as soon as this story is finished. I had some free time on my hands, knew what I wanted to write and decided I would write. So enjoy, and if you feel compelled to review, I'm not complaining.  
  
Chapter Nine- Posing for Peggy  
  
The hand that beckoned Serena and Darien into the quaint house was attached to the same woman who they had talked to on the street. She smiled at them before leading them into a well-lit room with windows showing flowers everywhere.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry for my rudeness earlier. You see I'm Peggy Jones, a local artist and I'm very shy so I didn't offer my name. It is a pleasure to meet both of you and I don't think you know how excited I was to see you two. I mean I've been dreaming of the right models for a sketch, and it was you, and then there you were! I was flabbergasted because well I already told you. Oh my, I'm rambling again." She blushed and offered a hesitant smile at the astounded faces of Serena and Darien.  
  
"Well I'm Serena Tsukino, and this tall dweeb, is Darien Shields. I'm glad to model for you because I've always wanted to be a model and now I will!" She squealed with delight and both Peggy and Darien laughed at her antics. "Well, how do we begin?"  
  
Peggy smiled, "Well you see, I've had a couple of idea's for paintings and I just need you two to act out the poses to see if I like it. Is that all right with you? I mean your such a cute couple, you fight like you've been married for years." She stopped and looked at their blushing faces. "What? Is it something I said?"  
  
"Peggy, we're not a couple. In fact we don't get along all that well." Darien stuttered out and chuckled at Peggy's dropped jaw.  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize that. Well you two just are so cute together I'm sorry I just assumed." She was blushing and had busied herself with finding supplies to paint with.  
  
"It's all right Peg. Now what pose do you want," she paused and looked at Darien, "Us in first?" Serena asked timidly.  
  
"Well how about something simple? Let me think, oh yes." Peggy had noticed the attraction between the two. Not to mention the fact that both of them frowned at the thought of not being a couple. "How about Serena you lay your head on Darien's chest and wrap your arms, around him. Okay?" Serena looked at Darien before proceeding to do as Peggy had said.  
  
"Now, Darien, you wrap your arms around her ad put your head on her head lightly, like resting it there." She stopped and surveyed the pose. Both looked uncomfortable and yet quite content with the position they were in. "All right, Serena, place your hand at the base of his neck, almost like your going to play with his hair."  
  
Serena had never been so frightened in her life, well except for when she fought the generals of the Negaverse. She was positive her heart was beating wildly and Darien could feel it through the fabric of her dress and his shirt. Heck, he could probably hear it because it certainly was pounding. Serena knew if Darien looked at her face, she would be bright red for her cheeks felt hot and her body prickled with delight in being so close to him.  
  
Darien had similar thoughts running through his own head. She was closer than anyone had ever been to him. He normally tried to push people away, but Serena was different. Not to mention beautiful and funny, charming, fun to tease, all right so he had to admit he had a slight crush on the girl. Only one big problem, he was several years older than she was, that wouldn't go to well, and another thing, she hated him.  
  
Peggy had viewed the pose and could tell that each of them was not only not used to such close interaction with someone, but also happy to be there. She really had believed they were a couple because they complimented each other in so many ways. He was tall, the perfect height for her, and she for him. Their hair made them look like opposites, her being light blonde, him black as night. Even their eyes, painting their eyes would be hard because they were so deep and nothing she could do could express the way they looked at you, or at each other, with love.  
  
Peggy had picked up her canvas and pencil and began to sketch lightly. She noticed that they had settled down and seemed to be relaxed in the embrace. It wasn't normally that she had people pose for her sketches but this pair seemed to scream to be near each other. After some time she allowed them a rest and she smiled faintly when they were both disappointed to leave the moment.  
  
"Would either of you care for some tea or cookies?" Peggy asked.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Serena exclaimed completely forgetting Darien. She smiled and looked back at him, "You want some too right?"  
  
"Sure, thanks." After settling down on a sofa everyone had a quick break and Serena began to nose around. What she saw made her catch her breath.  
  
"Peg, these pictures look like the ones at the gallery! Are you related to Lonnie Lenai? I mean they are so similar!" Serena had picked up one of the pictures and began to examine it closely.  
  
"Well, you see, Lonnie Lenai doesn't exist. She is my pen name you see. I originally painted under my real name but I bombed, then I had an idea for a new collection and it's a great big hit. It's just the same only people don't know it's me."  
  
"But Peggy, don't you ever wish that people knew it was you? I mean if I could paint at all like that, well I would want everyone to know about it."  
  
"No, you don't understand. People expect me to be as beautiful as my paintings. You don't get it because you are smart, pretty, talented. It's different for you Serena."  
  
Darien smiled to himself, although he agreed with Peggy's philosophies, he liked seeing Serena trying her hardest to help someone. Inwardly he wished she would be friends and cheer him up someday. "Nope, you're wrong. She may be pretty, but she is a klutz and well her test scores aren't the greatest." The moment the words left his mouth he regretted it for Serena's face fell.  
  
"Thanks a lot Darien. I know I'm not good like everyone else and I don't need you rubbing it in. I mean you have no sense of anyone's feelings, like you're a robot. Ugh!" she exclaimed before turning to face Peggy with one of the pictures. "Peggy, can you tell me about this one?"  
  
The painting was of a man, who reminded Serena of Tuxedo Mask, holding a locket to a princess. It was a tiny star locket and the girl looked like herself in many ways. The emotion in the painting was so thick, Serena couldn't help but feel sad at the lover's heartbroken expressions.  
  
"Oh, that was one of my favorites! I got the idea from a legend my grandma used to tell me as a kid. I call it, 'Until We Meet Again.' You see she is giving him her locket so she will always remember what they had together." Peggy smiled that picture had actually been inspired by one of her dreams and the couple reminded her of her current subjects. "Are you ready to pose some more? I promise it won't be too awfully much longer."  
  
"Sure as long as Mr. Minus Zero personality and emotions doesn't insult me again!" Serena huffed as she walked back to where they were standing before.  
  
Darien's heart softened the girl in the picture seemed so familiar to him, but who? He smiled as he walked to Serena, anxious to have her in his arms again. He looked down at her apprehensive eyes and carefully took a lone finger to her chin. He tilted it up so it was almost level with his own. "I promise Princess."  
  
Serena nearly had a heart attack when he said those words. Was he remembering that he was on a mission to find a princess with the Sailor Scouts? Or did he even know he was Tuxedo Mask? This could be disastrous. When she shook her head clear of thoughts and she realized she had missed what he had said.  
  
"What?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"I said, ' I promise Princess, after all how could I offend a beautiful lady such as yourself?" Darien smiled as she blushed becomingly.  
  
"You think I'm pretty?" Serena asked. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think the great Darien could ever find her attractive.  
  
Darien smiled once again her question. He seemed to be doing that an awfully lot around her lately, but it felt right. He looked at her amazed that the girl didn't know how easy she was on the eyes. In fact he disagreed with his previous statement, she wasn't pretty or beautiful. She was a goddess, Aphrodite herself, gorgeous in every way. He soon realized that he hadn't answered her question and he nodded his head before welcoming her into his arms.  
  
Serena quickly found comfort in his arms, they were so strong and protective. Exactly like Tuxedo Mask's, which made perfect sense when she thought about it. "Well for the record, you're pretty cute yourself." Serena looked up to see Darien blushing deeply and Peggy laughed before clearing her throat.  
  
"Not that I don't enjoy watching you two tease each other, or make incredibly cute poses, like you did a few minutes ago, I want to finish this painting. You all settled in?" They both nodded and resumed the pose once again content with the situation.  
  
(An hour or two later)  
  
"All finished!" Peggy exclaimed while laying the canvas on her lap and putting her drawing utensils on the table.  
  
"Can I peek?"  
  
"Sure Serena, both of you can come look. I may have a new favorite for my collection, now I need a name for it."  
  
Serena and Darien both looked at the painting and grinned. It showed pure love in their eyes and both looked at each other questioningly before blushing and turning to Peggy.  
  
"Peggy I love it! Oh I definitely want a copy!" Realizing she had said the last part out loud, "Not that I wouldn't, I mean, I want to be able to show my parents how it turned out. It's just so, so," she searched for the word.  
  
"Perfect." Darien finished for her almost in a whisper. Serena looked at him in wonderment, he really did have a fine appreciation for art and emotion. It seemed so touching to her that he was sweet when he didn't think first.  
  
"Well I'm glad you like and I will get you each a copy of it, and it will hang with the others in the gallery soon! So everyone will be able to see it. I'm sure it will be a new masterpiece." Peggy exclaimed before standing up.  
  
"How about dinner, I mean it's the least I can offer you for posing for me while I worked? I'll treat you two to anything. Name the place and well go."  
  
"Peggy, I'd love to but I have plans with my family tonight." Serena wondered why Darien winced at the mention of family. "How about I take you up on that offer another time?"  
  
"I'm busy too." Darien quickly added. Serena and Peggy noticed his discomfort evident in his expression at the thought of being alone on a dinner date.  
  
"That's fine another time, the three of us okay?" She smiled and both nodded.  
  
"Peggy, I think you should definitely paint a self-portrait because anyone who is so kind and sweet, such as yourself, deserves to be friends with everyone. I mean I'm honored to have met you and I know other people would love you just as much as I do, not just for your work." Serena added before hugging Peggy lightly.  
  
"Well I think Peggy has the right idea. The more people you keep away, the less chance you have of getting hurt or rejected. It was great meeting you Peggy but I have a shift to work tonight, ready Meatball Head?"  
  
Serena nodded. He was so alone and cold at times, not at all like she knew he could be. What had caused him to push people away, to build a barrier around himself? Serena decided then and there if anyone could break the barrier, she would.  
  
The two waved a good bye to Peggy before getting into the car. It was a silent ride home for the two were both contemplating similar things, in other words their companion. When Darien arrived at Serena's house he acted like a perfect gentleman and opened the door for her. He walked her to the door and smiled before waving goodbye.  
  
"Have a fun time at work Darien!" She called out while opening the door. She giggled as he turned and stopped to face her.  
  
"Have a good time Meatball Head with your family," he paused and frowned, "Tonight. See ya around Meatball Head." He quickly got into his nice car and drove off before she could offer a reply.  
  
She sighed and closed the door. Darien was a complex, handsome, aggravating, perfect college guy. She closed her eyes and remembered the feeling of being in his arms for such a long period of time.  
  
"Ah hem. Am I disturbing you or are you just floating up to heaven?"  
  
"Mom!" Serena blushed scarlet. "Both if you really must now." She replied gathering her confidence. "Serena, I have seen the way guys look at you, and the way you look at guys. That young man is the one. Don't let anything happen to him, or let anything come between the two of you because the two of you are so adorable together!"  
  
"Mom, I may like him but it won't help me if he doesn't like me back."  
  
"Honey, rest assured he likes you back. I can picture it now, my little baby girls growing up. Soon you will come home with a ring on your finger and after that your father will be marching you down the aisle! I can't wait, and you're so lucky because he is so handsome and sweet! Get a grip and hold on honey, I don't want you to lose this one!"  
  
(Across town at Darien's apartment)  
  
Darien trudged up the stairs to his apartment slowly. It wasn't that he wanted the exercise but the elevator wasn't working and he figured it would be quicker than waiting for it to be fixed. As he walked up the stairs, he thought of Serena. He knew the petite blonde was pretty, funny, energetic, a slob, a pig, but all in all the bad traits were out weighted by the good. He knew he had fallen for the little angel.  
  
He opened the door to his apartment and threw the keys onto the counter carelessly. They skidded off and fell to the floor with a clang and he sighed. He walked over to pick them up when he noticed a faint glimmer from his balcony rail. After placing the keys onto the counter he made his way to the balcony.  
  
He slid open the glass doors and stepped out into the cool breeze. On top of the concrete rail was a tiny gold star locket.  
  
"What the?" he picked up the locket and immediately regretted it. The locket had begun to glow and Darien had a face of pure shock and realization. The locket dropped from his hands and was replaced by a single blood red rose in every way. He gripped his head as memories and visions flashed before his eyes. Everything made perfect sense, all his blackouts, waking up with bruises. He was Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Darien fell to the floor in unconscious dressed in a black tuxedo. A mask adorned his face concealing his eyes and a cape fluttered in the breeze and a top hat lay beside his ebony black hair. His hand still clutched the rose close to his chest and the locket lay beside him. The phone rang and rang until the answering machine picked it up.  
  
"Hey this is Darien here, leave a message if you care."  
  
"Hey Darien, I know you are probably at work but I want to stop by your place later with Rita. I need to borrow some physic notes from you and I would love if you could explain them to me. I know you're probably bored out of tree all alone so I'll stop by around eight. See ya then!" Andrew's voice rang out through the silent apartment.  
  
(An hour and a half later)  
  
"Darien! Come on open up I don't want to get my key out." The pounding on the door continued before more yelling perused, "I'll keep yelling until you let me in and I don't think your neighbors would appreciate that! Let me in Dare."  
  
Andrew rested his head in defeat, he fished a tiny silver key out of his pocket and put it in the lock. He slowly opened the door to find a pitch-black apartment.  
  
"Darien, where the heck are you? I swear if you pop out and try to scare me I'll, oh hell you're the one who knows karate, I'll scream okay. Come on Darien come out where ever you are." Andrew began to get a little worried. Darien wasn't normally playful or spooky in anyway. In fact he was down right serious. "Darien you alright? Where are you? Hell, are you even here?"  
  
Andrew had stumbled to the light switch and flipped it on. He could see Darien's keys on the counter so he knew Darien wasn't out. He didn't hear a shower or any water running for that matter. The only thing out of the ordinary was the slight breeze in the curtains that led to his balcony. Andrew walked slowly to the balcony, maybe, just maybe Darien hadn't heard him. Then again that didn't explain the non-existent light in the apartment when it was almost all black out.  
  
Andrew walked onto the small balcony and grasped the ledge in shock. Darien was lying on the ground unconscious dressed as the masked crusader Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Oh my god, Darien!" Andrew knelt down beside Darien and carefully checked for injuries. After finding none, he lightly jostled Darien. Darien made no sound when Andrew heard a slight knocking on the door.  
  
"Andrew sweetie, what's taking so long?" a feminine voice asked.  
  
"Uh, one sec Rita. Darien was just ah, he was just, uh one minute dear!" Andrew paused as he tried to lift Darien's body, which acted like a dead weight. "Darn I knew you were secretive but couldn't you have told your best friend you were fighting evil everyday. "This explains a lot that's for sure." Andrew had succeeded in carrying well, dragging Darien's body to rest on the couch.  
  
Suddenly light filled the room and a female outline was cast in the light. "Andrew what the heck is going on. Darien you better be oh my god!" Rita had walked into the room to see Darien lying on the couch as Tuxedo Mask. "Is he hurt?" she asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Nope, but I have no clue how long he has been out. I think we should wake him up."  
  
"I guess, how do you wake-up a superhero?" Andrew shrugged to answer Rita question.  
  
"Regular way I suppose, can you get me some water?" Rita left the room quickly and brought back a glass of water. Andrew shook his head slowly, "Sorry buddy but I need to make sure you're okay." He poured the water onto Darien's head and watched as the mask floated off revealing his best friend's familiar face.  
  
Darien gasped as the cold water hit his face. He breathed deeply before opening his startled blue eyes. "What the Andrew Rita? What are you doing here and oh my!" Darien began to look at his attire. "Wow, I remember." He said softly.  
  
"Um, sorry to ruin your memories but care to explain something to me, your best friend? You had me so worried about everything that was happening to you, the cuts, mysteriously vanishing!"  
  
"Calm down sweetheart!" Rita placed a kiss on his cheek and he sighed and took a deep breath.  
  
"Actually I can't tell you all that much because I just found out myself."  
  
"And how does that work?" Andrew asked sarcastically. "I walked in to find you clutching the rose, dressed as the savior to the Sailor Scouts, next to a locket! Explain that Dare."  
  
Darien's face paled at the mention of the locket. "Where is it?" he demanded.  
  
Andrew was shocked by the expression on Darien's face. He looked truly out raged and it frightened him. "On the balcony." He stuttered but before Darien had taken off and grabbed the locket. He walked back into the room slowly with deliberate steps.  
  
"I just found out I was Tuxedo Mask, before you came actually." He had sat down on the couch and faced the two of them. "I never imagined myself in this type of situation."  
  
"We never did either." Rita whispered softly as she hugged Andrew for what looked like protection.  
  
"Oh no, you two. You two could be in grave danger for knowing who I am. You can't tell anyone, please promise me." He said gravely.  
  
"Darien we promise." They said in unison.  
  
"Good. I would love to talk," he cried out in agony.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sailor Moon, she needs me." He cried out as he ran towards his balcony.  
  
"Where you going dude?" Andrew questioned.  
  
"Out the window off the balcony to help her, what else would I be doing?" he asked if it was the most simple thing in the world.  
  
"Right I keep forgetting you're a superhero, good luck and we'll be here when you come back."  
  
Darien leapt off the balcony into the night, his cape billowing in the breeze. Andrew and Rita turned and faced each other.  
  
"Who would of thought that Darien of all people could be Tuxedo Mask?" Rita said in disbelief.  
  
"I know. The next thing will be talking cats and Serena as Sailor Moon!" Andrew replied sitting down on the couch.  
  
Rita and Andrew stared at each other for a moment before bursting out laughing. "As if!" Rita cried cuddling next to Andrew. They flipped on the television and searched for a live feed from the battle.  
  
I wasn't sure where to end it so this seems like a good place. Hope you enjoyed it and I would love to get some opinions of what you guys think, also known as, please review! Till next chapter,  
  
Frozen Fire 


	10. Under the Moonlight

Hello to my dear readers. I was free this evening and decided I would write another installment of my story for you to enjoy. I had to think of where I wanted to go from last chapter and after thinking I know and you are about to read the results. I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed my story so far and to all my friends who suggest ideas and edit. As always, I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters in the story. So long for now, and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10-Under the Moonlight  
  
Serena really hated when the battles came right before bedtime. It was so hard trying to cover for yourself when your parents and sibling were trying to get ready for bed and have you do the same. Plus, it was dark and she could only leave her house in her pajama's that consisted of boxers and a tank top. It wasn't the warmest thing to be running at night in, almost as cold as her uniform.  
  
After making sure her parents were in bed, Serena had crept out the window, climbed the tree down to the ground and began her run to the construction site. She had transformed moments after she began running for she had more speed and agility in this form, or so she thought.  
  
The live feed didn't say much about the attack, only a local artist turned into a monster because they had a crystal. A crystal it appeared they had already lost to Zoycite. She was a little concerned, a local artist, did that mean Peggy? She poured on more speed and eventually found herself feet from the battle.  
  
The scouts were all clutching injuries trying to avoid the wrath of the monster and trying to attack as well. Mercury and Mars looked up and smiled at the site of their leader. Both were trying to protect a brunette as well. She looked vaguely familiar to Serena but she cleared her head of the thought, there were more important things right now to do.  
  
"Stop harming innocent school girls," she paused and muttered, "Like myself. And most definitely stop showing up at this time! I mean really do you understand what it feels like to wake up every morning with bruises and feeling exhausted? Nope, because I kill you before you can do that! And that's exactly what I plan to do now. Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
"Wow! She's ticked!"  
  
"Mars, I don't think you should bug her right now even though she may have made a fatal error." Mercury replied in hushed tones.  
  
"What? What did she do?"  
  
"Sailor Moon! Stop your tiara from hitting them it's a human you have to heal them not kill them!"  
  
Sailor Moon having heard Mercury shout out the horrifying news halted in her tracks. I could kill someone! "Tiara stop!" she cried with pure determination. Her every thought was dedicated to stopping the tiara. After moments passed a single red rose flew through the air and hit the tiara. Sailor Moon sighed in relief as the tiara fell to the ground.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask, you came!" Sailor Moon cried as she walked over to pick up her tiara.  
  
Darien had arrived just in time to hear the dreadful words, Sailor Moon had made a mistake that could cost a life. He had no clue what to do to correct the error but before he could stop and think, his subconscious as Tuxedo Mask took over. He threw a rose.  
  
"Sailor Moon do your thing!" He couldn't find the words for what her attack was called. He flushed when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around with his cape swirling around him. "What?" he asked seeing no one there.  
  
"I know you want the crystal in my hand right now Cape-boy. How about a little duel, you and me? For this crystal only, you up to the challenge Cape-boy?" a feminine voice about four feet ahead of him whispered so only he could hear.  
  
"You're on Zoycite." He spoke gravely as he walked to wear he heard her voice last.  
  
"Fine, let's go." She appeared before him and floated off to the thin steel supports of the new building. After landing she gave him a look of shear defiance.  
  
Darien ran and jumped onto the rail with the ease of a bird flying through the air. "Let's get this over with. I want that crystal. And I want it now!" He took a running leap and extended his cane towards her. Zoycite disappeared and reappeared on the same side he had just left.  
  
"You're gonna have to do better than that if you want this crystal!" She dropped the crystal as a rose pieced her hand. Darien swooped down and picked it up before looking at her with vengeance.  
  
Zoycite was shocked to say the least. When had he become so powerful and determined? Something was different about him. She noticed he was expecting the crystal and she used it to her advantage.  
  
"Zoy!" She hurled a large crystal towards him that he couldn't avoid if he wanted to.  
  
Darien dropped the crystal and used his arm and cape to protect himself from the dangerous crystal. He was worried he knew he couldn't move out of the way in time. He stood motionless and waited for the impact to come. It never came.  
  
(Previously at the battle)  
  
Sailor Moon had been so relieved when Darien, Tuxedo Mask, stopped her tiara from killing the innocent victim of the Negaverse. She smiled, he was extremely reliable and dependent when she needed him, and Raye never had that.  
  
"Excuse me, I know your all happy that you didn't kill them but don't you want to take care of it before it destroys us over here!" The tall brunette cried out.  
  
Sailor Moon turned and looked at the monster, which had cornered the two wounded scouts and the girl. The girl, it was, what was her name, she racked her brain when she heard Luna's voice.  
  
"Lita, you can take care of it yourself. Catch!" Sailor Moon watched as Lita caught a green pen similar to Raye and Ami's. The moment the pen touched her hand electricity shot out from around her. After the light had faded a new scout stood among the others.  
  
"Why I ought to, Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" She called out as she flew a batch of lightening towards the monster. It doubled over in pain. "I believe its your turn now Sailor Moon!"  
  
"Yeah, and do the right attack this time!" Sailor Mars added before being hit on the shoulder by Ami.  
  
"Sure whatever! Moon Healing Activation!" Sailor Moon called out as the attack swept towards the monster. The monster raised its arms in defeat and cried as the healing energy overtook its body. It fell to the ground once the light had faded.  
  
Serena gasped in shock as she looked at Peg's limp form. She could have killed her friend. She ran over to her body when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. "What Mars?" she asked surprised to see the look of concern on her face.  
  
"Go help him. We will take care of her until we get back and then we can talk about our new ally here." She patted Serena on her shoulder before Serena took off running to see if everything was all right.  
  
She stopped in her tracks when she saw that Tuxedo Mask and Zoycite were dueling. It appeared he was losing to, no, he had just snatched the crystal away from her. Her eyes widened in shock! "Tuxedo Mask no! Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
She flung her tiara with out all the dramatic flair she normally used. She had to save him! For all the countless times he had risked his neck for her, he deserved the same of her. She watched as the crystal flew closed to him and as the tiara flew towards the crystal. In a flash of brilliant gold, the crystal shattered and the tiara fell to the ground.  
  
"See you later Cape-boy! And thanks, for the crystal!" Zoycite laughed before disappearing into the starry night.  
  
"Are you all right Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asked tentatively as she stepped closer to him.  
  
Darien looked at the little girl who had just saved him. "Yes, thanks to you I am. Thank you Sailor Moon."  
  
"It was nothing, you would have done the same for me." She replied.  
  
"Good job tonight. I really thought you were gonna kill that innocent artist."  
  
Serena thought she heard a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I didn't mean too! I would never harm anyone intentionally, especially a friend of mine." She cried back in outrage.  
  
"I know it's just, the results could have been catastrophic if I hadn't shown up. I mean really what would have happened if I hadn't shown up. One of these times I won't be able to come and save you. You have to toughen up, learn to fight for yourself." Darien hadn't meant to be harsh but once the words started flowing he just had to continue.  
  
Serena was outraged, what had happened to the warm, caring, protective Tuxedo Mask she had fallen in love with? This new Tuxedo Mask was more like Darien and that thought frightened her to the bone. Could he possibly have discovered his identity? Did he know it was she? Tears began to pour down her face with the different possibilities flowing through her head.  
  
"Sailor Moon, I don't mean to harm you or hurt you in anyway. Like you, I don't think I could ever harm a friend of mine. And a friend you are to me, more in fact." He had started out harshly but when he had finished his words were calm, like a whisper. He gently reached up and touched her face. He caught some of the tears in his gloved hand and they were warm through the light fabric.  
  
What was making him act this way? First he is all cold and distant even though she saved his life and now he was caring and sweet once again. He certainly was a mystery that was for sure. But the tingling sensation he was causing to form on her face felt so wonderful she didn't care right now.  
  
"Sailor Moon, would you mind if I," he paused and looked into her clear blue eyes, "If I." He bent down tilting his head towards her own. Serena was shocked and she blushed under his scrutinizing gaze.  
  
Darien shook his head, what was coming over him. She was just so close and he had never found her more beautiful standing under the moonlight. Maybe it was the stress he was under from having learned his own secret, maybe it was the short skirt she wore, or maybe a combination of both but he liked the feeling, a lot.  
  
"You were saying?" Sailor Moon asked hesitantly drawing him out of his reverie.  
  
"I was saying. Would you mind if I kis," he stuttered, "Kissed you Sailor Moon." Serena looked up in shock at his words. He wanted to kiss her, well by all means she wouldn't object. She shook her head politely no and he smiled before placing a butterfly kiss on her lips.  
  
As soon as his lips had touched her own he knew he had died by Zoycite's hand and gone to heaven. He slowly let his arms trail down her back to pull her closer to him. When he received no objection he kissed her again with a little more fire behind it.  
  
Serena was in a state of bliss. He was kissing her and his lips tasted so sweet. She couldn't decipher if it was the taste of coffee or chocolate but she loved it just the same. When she felt his arms come around her, and cradle her, she felt as if nothing could harm them, not even the Negaverse.  
  
She coiled her hands into his hair, played with it gently and wished that she could remove the mask and kiss Darien. Kissing him as Tuxedo Mask was anything but un-enjoyable but in all reality she loved Darien and not Tuxedo Mask and she wanted him to feel the same.  
  
After a few moments of sweet loving kisses he pulled back and kissed her by her ear. "I also want you to have this." He pulled out the star locket from his pocket and smiled at the amazed look on her face.  
  
"Where did you get this?" she asked in wonderment. He hadn't mentioned it earlier at Peggy's and now it seemed that he had had it all along.  
  
"A friend told me a legend about something similar to this." Similar, yeah right, more like identical he thought. "I wanted you to have it, to hold on to it for me. That way when we meet again, we'll have something to share, under the moonlight on a beautiful night like tonight. Till we meet again Sailor Moon." He produced a rose with a flick of his wrist and offered it to her.  
  
Serena's shaking hands took the rose and she smiled at him. She stood on her tipi toes and gave him a light kiss on his cheek. Even if he didn't love her as Darien, she could work on it. Until then, this would have to do and it wasn't such a bad thing.  
  
"Well, I can't wait then." She smiled and watched as he leapt off the structure into the darkness of the city.  
  
Till you read again, just kidding,  
  
Frozen Fire 


	11. Sweet Dreams

There comes a time in every one's life that they feel a certain need. A need to write! I felt that need all today so I decided to write some more of this story, Unexpected Suprises. But, I also wanted to promote another story of mine, Unusually Unusual. It may only be one chapter as of now, but that will soon change, I promise! It will most likely happen after I finish this story because I know exactly what I want to happen and I know how I want to say it. Enough of my rambling, enjoy the eleventh chapter and review, I like hearing what you guys have to say.  
  
Chapter Eleven- Sweet Dreams  
  
The rest of her evening had been uneventful to say the least. The scouts, Mercury, Mars, and the new amazon Jupiter had questioned her till she finally convinced them it was late and she had to get home. As Serena walked home she couldn't help but contemplate the fact that she had been kissed.  
  
Of course it wasn't her first kiss, the masquerade had been it. This kiss was one to cherish just the same though because it was so sweet. Serena sighed in happiness as she traced the rose along her face. It was perfect in everyway, thornless and a beautiful wine red. It was so soft, soft like silk as the petals traced her face. Although the rose had been out of water, it didn't seem to die or fade in the least. In face it seemed to constantly be filled with a power deep with in.  
  
She had arrived at her house and cautiously climbed into the window. She detransformed and placed the rose atop her dresser. After brushing her hair and setting her alarm she turned out the light and ventured to dreamland.  
  
(Serena's Dream)  
  
"My darling you look as enchanting tonight as the moon in the sky, perhaps even more." A husky voice whispered into her ear.  
  
"Endymion, you came! What are you doing here? If you are caught you will for surly get yourself killed! I want you to leave!"  
  
"Serenity, hush. I'll be fine and I promise I will leave after one dance with my princess. Nothing can keep me away from you, not even death." He placed a loving hand on her lips. "Please let me have one dance Sere."  
  
"Fine." They began to dance and Serenity noticed the mask upon his face for the first time. She frowned. "I really wish you didn't have to hide yourself to be with me. Besides I don't want you ever talking about death, especially yours. If you talk about anyone's death, talk about the awful Queen of the Negaverse. She frightens me Endy, more than anyone before."  
  
"I'll be honest, she scares me too. I promise though I will never let anything happen to you or your kingdom, or anyone you care about for that matter." He gently traced her face with his gloved hands.  
  
The quartet finished playing the melody and a light waltz began. Endymion bowed to Serenity before kissing her hand. She blushed and lightly pecked him on the cheek.  
  
"I can not wait until we meet again fair princess." He offered her a rose and she smiled before removing her gold star locket.  
  
"Well we must have something to remember it by then, don't you agree?" He nodded before leading her out to the balcony.  
  
"I agree with you completely. That rose, it will never fade, for it represents my love for you. Keep it and protect it for I do not know when I shall be able to return."  
  
"I was taught, that it is only fair to give once one has received. Therefore, this locket, which was given to my mother by my father when he when off to fight represented their love. It plays a melody only for them. When my mother gave it me, it never played. Whenever I am with you it plays our melody. I want you to hang on to it, until we meet again."  
  
"Sere I can't take this, it means too much to you." He protested but was cut off by her lips lightly caressing his. She pulled away and smiled.  
  
"When we meet again, everything will be alright and we can be together." She murmured laying her head upon his chest. She could feel his heart beating wildly in his chest and hear it as well.  
  
"Then I don't see how I can refuse your kind offer. For we will be forced to meet again, for me to return your locket. But until that day, I shall keep it close to my heart, just like you." He had tilted her chin up so they were gazing into each other's fathomless blue eyes.  
  
He bent down and kissed her on the lips soundly. The minutes they spent in each others embrace felt like hours but all to short just the same. He pulled away before wiping a tear from her eye with his thumb.  
  
"You can not show your sadness for what have you to be sad about?" She smiled and her eyes twinkled in delight. "Much better," he released her from his arms and walked calmly to the edge of the balcony, "Till we meet again."  
  
"Till we meet again." She replied softly as she watched his from jump to the ground. She stayed on the balcony holding the rose, watching until he was out of her sight. She still remained outside when she felt a comforting hand upon her shoulder.  
  
"All in due time Princess, all in due time."  
  
"What?" she asked startled to see four girls wearing scout uniforms before her.  
  
"We know who it was, and if it's meant to be then it will happen. Now come on, you have to keep up appearances." Sailor Mars spoke softly.  
  
The five walked into the ballroom slowly with deliberate steps. The moment they entered noblemen asking for a dance surrounded them.  
  
"Princess Serenity, may I have this dance?" Melvin the head of the Moon's Guard asked.  
  
"I would be honored. Nothing would make me happier." She replied in a wistful happy tone, it was all fake though. She was lead onto the dance floor and danced the night away.  
  
(End of Dream)  
  
Serena sat upright in bed. Everything had seemed so real, the people, the surroundings, the music. She shook away her thoughts and prepared for school even though it was five in the morning. Today was one day she didn't want to be late. 


	12. Troubles

Sorry the other chapter was so short but I didn't have as much time and I wasn't sure where to end. I promise from here on out they will be longer and better. In fact, I would love to know if you think that they are still just as good or getting better, in other words review. I'd really appreciate it if you guys could give input to me, and so I thank you for all the previous reviews. I hope to make a hundred by the time this story is finished. Thanks for the editing of my friends and their suggestions, and for all your reviews so far. Enough of my jabber enjoys chapter twelve and if you have any time read my other stories! Thanks!  
  
Chapter Twelve- Trouble  
  
Serena had arrived at school with no encounters with Darien, which for once she was happy about. Their meeting last night and the dream she had were very real and vivid in her mind although she didn't exactly want them too be. The kisses were nice and all but, was she going to blush when she ran into him, whenever that was.  
  
The school day had passed with out any major events except for the fact that she failed yet another test and had to attend a scout meeting after school to meet Lita. She was new to the game and it was only fair that she learn the procedures of being a scout.  
  
She had raced to the temple where they were meeting.  
  
"So Serena, we have already explained everything about scouting to Lita now we dirt on Tuxedo Mask!" Ami cried out with a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Yeah spill the dirt what exactly happened last night!" Lita added.  
  
Serena could tell that Lita would fit in perfectly with the group. She had already learned the groups, seemed to be content with the situation and was asking about guys. Yes, she definitely fit in with the group.  
  
"What about him?" Serena asked blushing.  
  
"Hmm, a handsome man rescues you and you're telling me that nothing happened!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
"Get the facts right first! For once, I was able to rescue him. And nothing important happened, at least nothing which concerns any of you." She teased before leaving the room. "If you need me, I'll be getting some ice cream. Anyone coming?"  
  
Ami and Raye shook their heads. "I have chores to do." Raye replied simply.  
  
"And I want to get ahead a few more chapters, with my scouting I've fallen behind!" Ami smiled before walking out of the temple.  
  
"Well, then I guess it's just you and me Serena!" Lita slapped Serena's back and she almost fell over.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
"Sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength. Ready?" they linked arms and marched out towards the downtown area.  
  
"Hey Lita, would you mind if we made one teensy-weensy detour?"  
  
"Where too? It's not like I have any where important to be."  
  
"The art gallery. I want to make sure Peggy's alright from last night and well I want to look at her paintings some more."  
  
"Sure, I have been dying to go see her stuff!" Lita cried pumping her fist into the air.  
  
They viewed the paintings carefully and Serena kept her eye out for one in particular, the one she was in. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder.  
  
"I haven't put it out yet."  
  
"Peggy! Well I just, well why not?"  
  
"I want you and Darien to see it first, it would only be fair. Besides if either of you two don't like it, I can simply get rid of it."  
  
"Please don't! I would love to see it sometime but getting Darien and me together is the problem."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so."  
  
"What do you mean?" Serena asked uncertain if she truly wanted to know the answer.  
  
"You enjoyed spending time with him right?" she paused and Serena nodded hesitantly. "Well I think the feelings were reciprocated."  
  
"What? Reciprocated?" she asked slaughtering the word in the process.  
  
"Reciprocated, um shared?" She chuckled at Serena's confused face. "I think he felt the same way you did!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Oh that would be wonderful. What am I saying! I'm supposed to hate him!"  
  
"Well from the way you two acted yesterday, he definitely does not hate you. Stops on by my place with him sometime too see the painting! Bye!" she waved before disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Serena smiled, there was hope, and for now that was all she needed. She smiled as she recalled her dream the night before. His warm lips, the close encounters, when she had posed for Peggy's painting, she had experienced all the same feelings. She frowned when an insistent poking occurred on her arm.  
  
"What?" she asked annoyed at having to leave her daydream.  
  
"You cut me deep Serena. You cut me real deep."  
  
"Lita you are making absolutely no sense what so ever!"  
  
"You never mentioned you were dating someone! I think his name was Derrick?"  
  
"Darien and we are most definitely not dating! Far from it in fact, we hate each other." She stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh really?" she raised a perfect brown eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, now I'm starved!" and to accentuate her statement, her stomach growled in agreement. "See?"  
  
"Come on Serena let's get some ice cream." Lita grabbed Serena and led her out the door.  
  
"You have to promise not to tell Luna that I had five of these!"  
  
"How can you eat so much, and aren't you gonna have a permanent brain freeze or something like that?" Lita asked.  
  
"It's ice cream, and too much of a good thing is never bad!"  
  
"Right." Lita said without much enthusiasm. "I wonder what's going on here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Look!"  
  
"Oh no! The ropes they're breaking! Those guys, Lita we have to help them but how?"  
  
"There are too many people around!"  
  
Serena watched as the two window washers struggled to hold on to the rope. They weren't having much success. Suddenly a female figure swooped down and grabbed the two men. She landed safely in an awning before standing up and addressing the people.  
  
"Have no fear for Sailor Moon is here!" she raised her arms and flashed the sign for victory. The crowd roared with approval and Sailor Moon waved before jumping to the roofs.  
  
"Lita, what just happened?"  
  
"I don't know Serena, I really don't know."  
  
"But, I'm Sailor Moon! She can't be it was my name first!"  
  
"Calm down, we had better tell Ami and Raye about this, you have your communicator?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Call them, we have got some work to do."  
  
Unknown to them, a girl with light blonde hair viewed the scene beside them. She had heard the words they had spoken and she was aghast. She had just found two Sailor Scouts.  
  
He had stayed up late last night trying to study for an exam after Andrew and Rita ad left. They had asked him countless questions and truth be told, he couldn't answer many of them. The answers were still vague to him, all he had was a few bits and pieces here and there. Mostly they were his encounters with Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon, the short-skirted heroine who he had kissed last night. He had no clue what he had been thinking when he did so but he certainly didn't regret it. She was so innocent and naïve, not to mention beautiful, fearful, klutzy, he paused. It almost sounded as if he was describing Serena not the cities number one superhero.  
  
After trying to fall asleep, he gave up and just researched any and all information he could find on the Internet. Unfortunately, he didn't find much. He did find some useful tips on how he was too act that he was a superhero. One detailed site gave all the descriptions of the "Dashing Tuxedo Mask." Great, he was a Casanova by night. That was exactly what he wanted, to be around girls, right. He sighed sarcastically.  
  
After pulling himself away from the computer he took a quick shower. While he was dressing the phone rang so he wrapped the towel around his waist to answer.  
  
"Hello?" who on earth would be calling him at this ungodly hour in the morning?  
  
"Dare, its Andrew. Care to come over to the arcade to um help me study?" He asked in a rush. "I'll give you all the coffee you can drink, that reminds me. You started drinking coffee right after your alter ego appeared. And your injuries, you started getting hurt around then too. See we both knew there was a reasonable explanation for it. Well I don't know if you could call being a superhero reasonable but it does make sense if you think about. You know what?"  
  
"Yeah I know, I kept thinking of everything you just said and more," he stated effectively cutting Andrew off.  
  
"More? You thought of some other things or were you holding out on me last night?" Andrew hinted.  
  
"Nope I told you everything that I could recall. So I'll see you in about a half-hour at the arcade?"  
  
"Yeah, bring everything for I really do need help in everything!"  
  
"Alright, alright, see you then." He hung up the phone before stretching his limbs. This was going to be a long day, which was for sure.  
  
"Hey Andrew!" Darien called out while sitting down on one of the stools. He casually glanced to see if his favorite tease was playing a game or sitting with her friends. He sighed, what was he thinking she would be at school. He must be more tired than he originally thought.  
  
"Hey thanks for coming in to help me out Darien. You all right? You look like you haven't eaten or slept at all!"  
  
"You think?" Darien replied sarcastically.  
  
"Well isn't someone in a cranky mood! Here let me go get you a cup of coffee, you really look like you need it." Andrew shuffled off and brought back a steaming cup of coffee. He placed in front of Darien and smiled. "Give me one minute to get my things."  
  
Darien nodded once before digging through his briefcase. He pulled out his Biology Book and opened it to the section they were currently studying. Math and English would just have to wait because he didn't feel like working with numbers right now when he had so much on his mind.  
  
Andrew sat down next to him and studied Darien closely. It really made no sense that Darien, his best friend was the very man who saved the Sailor Scouts from danger all the time, and to top it off, he hadn't even known about it! Talk about weird! In a way Andrew didn't feel like he should be asking his friend for help when his friend looked so ill, but he also knew that Darien was the only one who could really teach him the material.  
  
"You know if you don't want to do this I can ask someone else." Andrew offered as he watched his friend wipe his face with his hands.  
  
"No, let's go somewhere else though, too much distraction here. It's too loud too, or maybe it's the fact that everything seems to be pounding into my head. How about the library, is that okay with you?"  
  
Andrew nodded and began to feel a bit concerned for his friend. Maybe these night after night jobs and normal life was wearing him out. Maybe Darien needed a break, a time to recuperate so he didn't get sick.  
  
They had arrived at the library and chosen a quiet corner to work in. After several hours of explaining the material, Andrew had seemed to catch on. Darien excused himself from the table to check out a book near the window. He glanced outside once at the window washers and began trying to find the book.  
  
He pulled the pencil from his ear and wrote down on a slip of paper a few titles when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Huh?"  
  
"Hey, thanks, you need any help finding one?"  
  
"No, I don't think so, arrgh!" He snapped the pencil in two and almost feel to his knees.  
  
"Darien?" Andrew asked in alarm.  
  
"I'll be fine, give me a sec." After catching his breath Darien walked to the window. "Something's not right here." He whispered to Andrew who had come and stood beside him.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Suddenly the ropes that had been supporting the window washer's platform snapped and the men fell and began grasping to the ropes. Darien stared wide-eyed at the ropes, they had been deliberately cut.  
  
"Oh my god!" Andrew exclaimed looking at Darien.  
  
People had gathered around the window, and Darien carefully backed out of the crowd. Suddenly a familiar figure of Sailor Moon swooped down and rescued the two men with grace and style. She smiled before giving a quick salute and jumping to the sky.  
  
"Darien, what just happened here?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I don't know but I gotta find out."  
  
"No way! You are already run down! Besides she handled the situation. It's over with, past history."  
  
"That's where you're wrong Andrew. 'She' is not normally that coordinated and she didn't give the traditional speech she always gives."  
  
"People were in danger! She may have felt she didn't have time."  
  
"No, I know for a fact Andrew, that those ropes were cut and that was not the Sailor Moon I know!" he said determined before quickly exiting the building. Darien had to find the imposter and he had to do it now. Something simply did not feel right and was going to put a stop to it. 


	13. Friend or Enemy?

Howdy once again to all my faithful readers! I had some time on my hands so here it is the thirteenth chapter of Unexpected Suprises! I hope you like, and if you do, you can always review! I truly won't mind if you choose to do so, hint hint! If you have time, check out my other stories, especially Unusually Unusual which I hope to have another chapter of out soon. I know I have been forgetting the disclaimer so here it is, I don't own Sailor Moon, only the variations in this story. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far and too my friends who give me suggestions all the time and constantly edit my story! Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Unexpected Suprises!  
  
Chapter Thirteen- Friend or Foe?  
  
He had been running for a while not really knowing where to go. He hadn't seen or heard from her since the encounter with the window-washers and he was worried. The Negaverse would definitely be after Sailor Moon if they knew she was working alone, and he would not let them lay a hand on her.  
  
He paused for a moment when he felt the familiar rush of power surge through his body as he transformed. Yes transformed because he knew his link to Sailor Moon would be stronger this way. He had waited till now though because he had been in the public eye and people would wonder if they were too see. As he began running again towards wherever he was going, the familiar feeling of danger and adrenaline was pumping through his veins. Something was not right, Sailor Moon was in danger.  
  
After gathering the girls together they had begun to track the imposter. Each girl had their own suspicions on to the new girl's identity.  
  
"What if she is the princess?" Lita asked simply.  
  
"No she shouldn't be fighting because she could get hurt. The fifth scout?" Ami inquired.  
  
"Possibly but who ever she is she has to change her name! I'm Sailor Moon and I will do anything to defend my honor!" Serena exclaimed before transforming into the sailor-suited warrior.  
  
The other three girls looked on stunned. "Sailor Moon? Are you all right? You actually sounded like a leader, you were all strong and determined, so unlike you." Lita stated simply shocked.  
  
"You know she's right and I just had two thoughts. First, what if this new girl is our leader? Secondly, why have we not transformed yet?" Raye asked pulling out her transformation pen.  
  
Lita and Ami smiled pulling out there own as well. "Let's get this party started!" Lita exclaimed throwing her hand into the air. "Jupiter Power!" Electricity surrounded her body and moments later the amazon-like warrior stood.  
  
Ami followed, "Mercury Power!" Droplets of ice and water surrounded her body and the water warrior faced Raye.  
  
"Humph, saving the best for last I see." She smiled before adding, "Just kidding. Mars Power!" After a brief fiery display the fiery priestess stood now as an elegant and determined warrior.  
  
"Lets go! We have got to find this girl and find out her story." The four scouts ran off into the night surrounded only by the guiding light of the moon.  
  
  
  
"Everything is working as we planned Malachite. Now hoist me up, its time for the real fun to begin!" Zoycite smiled before turning herself into a replicate of the super heroine Sailor Moon.  
  
Malachite bound her wrists and carefully raised her on the crane for the entire city to see. The bait was set, but would they bite? He had to prepare for his own little party. He vanished and left Zoycite to finish her plans.  
  
  
  
"There!" Mercury cried after looking through her visor. She pointed to a tall crane by the docks of the bay. The scouts all ran towards the water, this fake Sailor Moon had some explaining to do.  
  
After a few minutes of sprinting the Sailor Scouts faced the tall crane. "How do we get her down?" Jupiter asked facing the other three.  
  
"Over there!" Mars pointed to the control room on the other side of the storage yard. Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter raced over only to look back at their hesitant leader.  
  
"Something's not right. It can't be this easy. I mean who ever got her up there knows that someone would have to get her down. See what I mean here?"  
  
"Well, we don't have time. Look at the sky, its about to start pouring and I can feel the electricity building up. We have to get her down soon before she gets shocked!" Jupiter added gesturing to the stormy sky above.  
  
"You're right. Her safety is more important right now." Sailor Moon consented still wondering if this was the best idea.  
  
Once they reached the other side of the docks they tried to open the control room. After firing attacks at it, and trying conventional methods to open the room, the scouts looked up at the girl bound by her wrists. "What now?" Mars asked running out of hope as time passed by.  
  
"Nothing, absolutly nothing girls!" A thunderous voice cried out.  
  
"Show yourself you coward!" Mars countered.  
  
"Very well." He replied. Suddenly floating in the air about twenty feet above them stood a white haired general. "Better?" he asked raising a perfect white eyebrow.  
  
"No! How dare you use an innocent girl to lure us here! In the name of the moon I shall punish you!" Moon struck her pose.  
  
"Oh save it! I'm just using you as bait, just like I used her."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Well, why else would I hang my colleague up there, but to lure you annoying Sailor brats into my trap. Now that you are here, the fun can begin."  
  
Sailor Moon's senses were ringing. This had all been a trap, a trap for whom though? She didn't have time to ponder the answer as she witnessed a black barrier or forcefield surround them.  
  
"Oh no! What do we do?" Sailor Moon asked the others who looked as frightened as she was.  
  
"Anything we can! Mars Fire Ignite!" the attack was absorbed into the wall and the forcefield began to shrink.  
  
"We need help guys and fast!" Mercury replied while scanning the barrier for any weakness.  
  
"That's what I'm counting on." Malachite added before smiling and sitting down on a nearby crate.  
  
Realization dawned on Serena as she gasped in horror. They were trying to lure Darien, well actually Tuxedo Mask. She prayed that he hadn't felt her transform and that he didn't see the 'fake' Sailor Moon. If he fell for the trap, they were all doomed.  
  
  
  
"Where is she?" He glanced from the roof as he suddenly spotted the familiar figure hanging from the crane. He cursed before racing to her aide, he wouldn't let anything happen to her, that he vowed.  
  
He looked up at her from directly underneath her. Something still didn't feel right. He knew Sailor Moon was in danger, it felt as if he could actually feel her fear running through his own body. He smiled in a strange way he liked the feeling. It was similar to a drug and boy was he hooked.  
  
"All right, careful Tux. We know somebody got her up there, although it will be me to get her down I have to take all precautions. Let's get the girl." He smirked while jumping up to Sailor Moon. Being a superhero definitely had its advantages in situations like these.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" he sliced the rope and cradled the girls shivering body into his arms. He wrapped his cape around her tiny form and smiled as he landed on the ground. He watched as lightening hit the crane and caused it to fall over. "Oh no!" he cursed as he leapt out of the way of the falling crane.  
  
After settling down and slicing the ropes from her wrists he smiled and tilted her pale face towards his. "It's alright Sailor Moon, I won't let anything happen to you. You're going to be okay." He hugged her lightly when he felt her hands pressing against his chest. He studied her face for a moment. Something didn't seem right, her eyes were darker and angrier.  
  
"Well, it doesn't seem that I'll be able to same the same for you!"  
  
"What?" he never finished as he felt her stab his upper right shoulder with a poisonous crystal. The moment it touched his shoulder he fell to his knees and released Sailor Moon. She easily stepped out of his arms and looked down on him with vengeance.  
  
"Sailor Moon, why?" Darien asked trying to block out the pain. He squinched his eyes shut in protest as he felt his slight shift in movement cause waves of pain to flow through his torso.  
  
"Oh really? After all this time you didn't figure it out Tuxedo Mask? Or should I say Cape-boy?" she let the dark energy consume her body and Darien gasped in shock. It had all been a trap! Zoycite had acted as a fake Sailor Moon to lure him here. But he was so sure, the feelings, the emotions running in his veins, everything had been so real. How had she made it seem like Sailor Moon really was in trouble?  
  
"Well not feeling so good now are we?" She mocked him as she snapped her fingers and a crystal sward appeared in her hand. "Unfortunately for you, I like to play with my food first!"  
  
Darien grasped his cane with his good arm and slowly stood to face her. "Does that mean you plan to eat me as a cannibal would?" he mocked her back and watched as her face turned red with anger.  
  
"You'll pay for mocking me!" She screamed as she charged towards him with her sword drawn and aimed at him.  
  
Darien backed up two steps before deciding her had to get her away from him. He was in no condition to fight her in his condition. He knew that he was losing blood and with his injury he stood no chance in winning a duel. He flicked his right wrist once causing a red rose to appear.  
  
He grasped the rose in his right hand and waited till she was a few feet from him. He hurled the rose at her and screamed in pain as his shoulder burned with fire. He fell to his knees to see that Zoycite had done the same, clutching her face and dropping her sword in the process. He stood up and began to run as fast as he could away from her.  
  
He knew that she had gotten up so he knew he had to hide and fast. He saw a long row of crates and sacks of various products, it wasn't the best but for now it would have to do. He carefully crouched down and gently touched his shoulder with his white glove. When he brought in back into view he hissed, he glove was coated with blood and he knew he couldn't easily bandage it himself.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask! Where are you? You can't hide forever so you might as well come out now! The Negaverse sees everything and I will definitely see you!" she began slashing the sword through the crates and sacks. They crumpled to ash as soon as the blade touched them this fact concerned him.  
  
He saw the blade come closer and knew he couldn't risk hiding anymore, he had to risk running it. He stood up and ran from his spot to a close alley. He had almost made it when he felt Zoycite pounce down upon him. He groaned in pain as he rolled over and got to his feet.  
  
Darien never had time to attack as the sword sliced through his abdomen leaving a thin red line. He clutched his right hand to his stomach when he felt sharp flowers surround him and begin to sting and attack him. He turned his head and realized his mistake in doing so when his mask fluttered off.  
  
Zoycite stopped and turned to see the man's face. He was young and still determined as ever. Such a shame for a handsome man as himself to have to die, too bad she thought as she raised her sword above her head and prepared to strike the final blow.  
  
"Good bye Cape Boy!" she hissed and began to lower the sword. Darien clenched his body in fear and anticipation.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" a female voice called out shattering the dreadful silence.  
  
Darien looked to the sky in shock to where he thought he had heard the voice. Then realizing that Zoycite had dropped the sword and was cursing he knew he could get away. He grabbed his mask and sent a silent prayer of thanks to the angel who had saved him.  
  
Zoycite who had searched for the new intruder turned back to find that Tuxedo Mask had disappeared. She cursed and looked to find the other sailor scout only to discover her missing as well.  
  
  
  
The scouts were concerned, Tuxedo Mask hadn't shown up yet and the dome was getting smaller and smaller. Serena was secretly worried that Darien might have fallen for the trap as well she looked to the other scouts when she saw Zoycite appear. She was pulling her hair into a ponytail and she gently tossed two power balls that looked like Sailor Moon's onto the ground.  
  
"You! What have you done? You were the fake Sailor Moon weren't you!" Serena had it all figured out. The fact that Zoycite had reappeared and had returned with her normal attire caused Serena to shiver in fear.  
  
"Smart of you little brat." She snarled at Sailor Moon before smiling at Malachite.  
  
"Did you get him?"  
  
"I had him cornered when another scout appeared."  
  
"Zoycite, you know that didn't happen because all of them are already here. Where did he go and what did you find out?"  
  
"We can track him I found out his real identity. Also he won't be up to fighting I gave him a run for his money and injured him as well." She smiled proud of her accomplishments.  
  
"Good, but he won't let his pals get harmed. All right Tuxedo Mask you have one minute to show yourself!" Malachite hollered into the rain. He shrunk the dome some more which caused the four sailor scouts to fall to their knees.  
  
Darien winced in pain, they shouldn't have to suffer for his mistake. He winced as he placed the mask back onto his dirty face. The rain that was falling stung every time it hit his wound. He grimaced before stepping out of the shadows.  
  
"Let them go." He whispered hoarsely as he took a cautious step towards the duo.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" the voice called out again. The attack hit Malachite's hand and he brought them to face for inspection. The dome disappeared since his hands no longer held the power.  
  
"That's the same voice!" Zoycite yelped while looking to the skies once again.  
  
"Looking for me? Well don't look anymore! I'm Sailor Venus also known as heir to the Moon Kingdom Princess Serenity and for hurting my guards you have to deal with me!" She began firing her attacks towards Malachite and Zoycite who immediately took cover. They faced each other and both nodded before vanishing leaving the thoroughly confused Tuxedo Mask and scouts behind.  
  
Darien took a few steps backward, he couldn't stand the pain any more and he knew he needed help. He checked once more to make sure that everything was okay before slowly going to his empty apartment.  
  
"Are you alright?" Sailor Venus asked each of the scouts. She checked them over and smiled.  
  
"You know we could have used your help sooner."  
  
"I was a little detained with something else. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." She replied looking Mars squarely in the eye. Raye blushed and looked away refusing to meet Venus's eye.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay. I'm also glad."  
  
"Are you really the Moon Princess for which we have been searching?" Sailor Moon asked suddenly cutting her off.  
  
Venus smiled, "Yes I am." She replied confidently and smiled. "I want to thank you for your effective leadership up until now Sailor Moon, I greatly appreciated your help in my absence."  
  
"Wait a minute! You mean Sailor Moon isn't the leader?" Jupiter asked startled. Ami nodded her head in agreement as did Mars.  
  
"That's correct. Now I believe it is late. We should get to bed. We shall meet up again tomorrow afternoon, agreed?" she stated effectively taking charge. The scouts nodded their heads in agreement sorrowfully. "Good, tomorrow it is. See ya!" she saluted them and jumped to the sky.  
  
The scouts dispersed and each headed their separate ways. Sailor Moon detransformed and scuffed her feet as she walked home. He hadn't come, he really didn't care. The sinking feeling in her heart made her begin to cry and she wiped away the few tears that escaped her eyes. She couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, what it was though she didn't know.  
  
  
  
Like it? Review please and I promise to write more soon!  
  
Frozen Fire 


	14. Dance with Death

I'm sorry that it has taken so long for this chapter to get out! I just had so little time while visiting colleges, work, school, etc. I promise that there will be no more long waits, unless this chapter happens to be the final one, you readers can decide the fate of this story in your reviews. In other words please review, my goal is to make it too a hundred by the end of this chapter! As you all know I don't own Sailor Moon, but if someone wants to give it too me (hint hint) I wouldn't mind at all. Well enough of my rambling, here is to the possible final chapter of my story.  
  
Chapter 14- The Dance of Death  
  
  
  
He had hurried home as fast as he could with his injuries. Since it had been raining he was chilled to the bone and his fingers were frozen while coated with blood. His black shirt was not only soaking wet with water but with his own red crimson as well. His black leather jacket did little to keep him warm for it was soaked too.  
  
He stumbled into his apartment and leaned against the door relying on the thick frame to support him. Pain shot through his torso at every minimal movement he made. He reached out his shaking hands to touch his stomach. He carefully lifted his shirt and grimaced as his shoulder screamed in pain. The blood on his stomach had caked and dried concealing the true image of the wound. He sighed, he would have to take care of that, and soon.  
  
He slowly lowered his shirt, and raised his left arm to gingerly touch his right shoulder. The minute his fingers touched the damage he felt a new wave of blood flow from it.  
  
"Damn," he paused, "That's gonna be hard to fix. Maybe," he shook his head at the thought, "No. I can't put them in danger." Darien had considered asking Andrew for some help and fast, he knew he needed to bandage the injury otherwise he could become weak, he was an aspiring doctor after all. Asking Andrew or Rita was out of the question because he didn't want to place them in any danger. The Negaverse knew who he was therefore he couldn't talk or see anyone he knew. Everyone he knew or had ever been in contact was in danger.  
  
He banged his wrist against the door and let his head roll back. How could he have been so stupid as to fall for the trap? He not only had almost gotten himself killed but the scouts too. They must hate him for abandoning them in a time. Hell, if they only knew the truth that he would risk anything for them, more specifically her. Sailor Moon.  
  
Darien wished in all his heart that he could have been the one to save her. Although he was grateful to Sailor Venus's he still wished she would look at him with adoration and love in his eyes. Oh well, it would have to wait till next time. He hoped he could explain why he hadn't shown up in time and that she would understand his dilemma.  
  
Darien had picked his head up carefully and began walking towards the bathroom. Halfway towards the bathroom he felt like he was going to collapse. He sat down on the couch and rested for a few moments. He leaned back and closed his eyes, bandaging his wounds would have to wait until he got some of his strength back. He rubbed his eyes and brushed his hair off his forehead and let his head fall onto the soft pillows. Sleep or unconsciousness was beckoning him and he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Hello Darien." A female voice said smoothly.  
  
He sat up in shock, his eyes wide with alarm. A white screen had appeared in his room and Zoycite's face was staring at him with contempt. Darien sat up straighter and faced her ignoring the pain that flashed through his body.  
  
"What do you want with me?" he asked playing innocent.  
  
"Give it up already, I know you're Tuxedo Mask." She smiled at his surprised features. "I told you that the Negaverse sees everything. Now for more important matters."  
  
"Fine Zoycite." He snapped glaring at her as his eyes took the appearance of ice.  
  
"I want you out of the picture so I can defeat the Sailor Scouts and get all the rainbow crystals. Catch my drift?" She laughed shrilly and smiled at his concerned look.  
  
"How do you propose we go about you killing me," he asked mocking her, "I don't necessarily want to die you know."  
  
"I was counting on that. Therefore I propose a duel. A duel to the death actually. The winner is the one who isn't dead at the end. Do you accept my challenge?" she asked raising a prefect light brown eyebrow at him.  
  
Darien weighed the options in his head, die now as Tuxedo Mask by refusing her challenge or die later in a duel. At least he had a fighting chance in a duel. "I accept your challenge Zoycite." His voice dripped with venom as he spook the words that he knew could lead to his doom.  
  
"Fine today at the Starlight Tower at five o'clock. See you there!" she saluted him and was about to disappear when she smiled once sarcastically, "You know you might want to check out that shoulder of yours, it must be painful!" She laughed and winked at him before vanishing and leaving Darien to contemplate the possibilities.  
  
He sighed and let his head fall down once again onto the couch. Tomorrow would be the day of his destiny. He winced as he realized once again, no one he knew was safe and he would never get to tell her, Sailor Moon, that he cared for her. He closed his eyes and prayed for what little sleep he could get before the sun raised in the sky and dried the city form rain.  
  
A few tears slipped from his eyes, he was alone. He would always be alone for that was the way of his life. His destiny was set in stone, he would live the hard life of a warrior never knowing love. He felt a few tears slip from his closed his eyes and he didn't bother to wipe them away. The only one who would know he cried was the rain pouring outside.  
  
(Dream)  
  
"Endy, you're not yourself. What is the matter my love?" a petite female asked him as she gently touched his cheek.  
  
He shook his head and she abrubtly moved her hand away and with worried eyes. "I'm sorry Sere, I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Endy, if anything is wrong my mother and I, we will fix it. Please tell me what's wrong!" she pleaded with him as her crystal teary blue eyes locked with his own.  
  
"Sere," he paused and cupped her cheek in his hand, "Please let me handle this my way. I don't want you hurt!"  
  
"But!" She protested when his lips covered her own. After a light caress of her cheek he withdrew his lips from hers.  
  
"I love you." He smiled before running into the night air.  
  
(End of Dream)  
  
Darien sat up in a cold sweat. Every time something bad in his life had happened his angel Serenity had appeared to comfort and guide him through it. Did this mean that his battle tomorrow with Zoycite was not going to turn out in his favor? He shook his head clear and got up from the bed. He slowly walked to the balcony, whether it had been a memory or a scene from his imagination, he didn't like the foreboding feeling.  
  
  
  
Serena sat up slowly, that dream frightened her immensely. Whoever this Endymion was, he was certainly in love with the Princess, Sailor Venus. The fact that he loved her so much and was willing to protect her from what ever it had been was so tragic and touching. She wiped a few tears from her eyes.  
  
Dispite the feeling that something was fishy about her receiving the visions of the Princess's past life was a little odd too her. Now adding to the fact that it didn't feel like something was right, that someone close to her was hurt, she was worried. Serena had to act fast, she had to stop what ever incredible event that was about to occur. How would she do that though when she had no idea of where to begin?  
  
  
  
School had been horrible, she failed a test, received detention for being late even though she woke up early. She had run from school knowing she didn't want to miss the scout meeting. She wondered if Sailor Venus was the cause of her visions and why she felt as if something wasn't right. She had questions and she wanted them answered.  
  
As she was running towards the temple she saw Darien walking extremely slow and looking as if he was frightened. He kept looking over his shoulder and it unnerved her, Darien was always calm. Why was he so scared or nervous? She wanted to know, besides she had to know if he was all right because he hadn't shown last night.  
  
Serena walked up behind him slowly, and she knew she couldn't just tap him on the shoulder, that would be to normal for them. She slapped his upper back really hard and gasped as he turned and looked at her with pain in his eyes.  
  
"Darien! You had a bee on your back." She lamely supplied upset that she had hurt him somehow.  
  
He smiled hesitantly and stood a little straighter. She noticed as he stood up that he grimaced. Perhaps that the feeling that something was wrong was coming from him. "Thank you Meatball head, I hate bees." Nope, he was acting just like normal, and if he was she would too!  
  
"Don't call me that, my name is Serena! Not meatball head!"  
  
"Fine, I promise I won't call you that anymore. All right? Look I gotta go," he looked around them quickly, "I'll see you around Serena!" he threw a wave and began walking away.  
  
Serena just stared at his retreating back stupefied. That was odd, was all Serena could think. At first it seemed that he was upset at something but then he acted just like normal and finally he acted like a nice guy.  
  
She went to brush a stray piece of hair from her face when she gasped in horror at the site on her hand. Her hand was coated with a red stain. It was blood and not her own. She looked up after Darien who was clutching his right shoulder, right where she had hit him. Something was definitely wrong with him. The scout meeting would have to wait she had to make sure he was all right.  
  
She began to trail after him, slowly at first but when he began to get more cautious and quicken his pace, she did the same. The more she followed him the more worried she became, for some reason the normally calm collected Darien was not only hurt but worried. She noticed he ducked into an alley and took a short cut to the next block. She followed behind and when he paused she took a hesitant step and touched his shoulder.  
  
She watched as he jumped in surprise, and gasped as his left arm swung around to karate chop her. She ducked out of the way in the nick of time, for once being Sailor Moon paid off. She stood up slowly and looked into his fiery eyes.  
  
"What are you doing? Why are you following me?" he asked stunned to see her behind him and frightened to the core.  
  
"Well for one thing your hurt, as in bleeding." She lifted her hand up and showed the faint traces of blood on her hand. "Secondly," she paused and looked him square in the eye, "You are my friend, and I was worried." She finished as she blushed and looked down to the ground.  
  
His eyes softened at the site of her blushing, he had to admit he liked the look on her a lot. Still as he glanced around himself, he was worried that the Negaverse might see her and possibly use her as bait, he had to protect and get away from her. "Look, its not serious, I'll be fine! Leave me alone!" He finished much more harshly than he had intended too.  
  
He really didn't like her. She sniffed and took a few steps back extremely hurt at his cold and harsh nature. If he didn't want her help then that was that. "Fine." She whispered broken.  
  
Darien winced as her face fell, he really hadn't meant to hurt her. Hell, he would never hurt her, although he knew he already had. "I'll see you around Serena." He began walking out of the isle when he thought he heard Serena start to mumble something. He wanted to turn around and find out what but he was going to be late and that would make a bad impression on Zoycite.  
  
"Ugh, as if, not serious. Humph. I got a C-plus in first aid! I can tell when something is serious or not and his shoulder wound is definitely serious!" Serena began stomping after him. She would discover what was wrong with him whether he wanted her too or not.  
  
She followed him to the park when she noticed he stopped and looked at his surroundings. She kept walking towards him, if something was going to happen, she felt it would happen now. There were few people around and he looked cautious of every tiny step he took.  
  
She gasped as a red glow began to surround him. At first she believed it was his transformation to Tuxedo Mask but then she remembered that it was gold light. She cleared her head and let out a yelp in horror as the same red light surrounded her. "Darien!" she whimpered.  
  
"Serena! You have to get out of here!" his voice was panicked and Serena was frightened more than she had ever been in her life.  
  
"I think it's too late!" she meekly whispered as her body faded into the light and she felt her consciousness leave her.  
  
  
  
Darien bent down to check on Serena, she was awfully pale and he was worried the Negaverse would drain her energy. He knew that from her own kind heart she had followed him here and now her very life was in danger. All because she was a kind soul, a beautiful kind soul. He gently touched her cheek when he had the sense that he was being watched. He stood slowly and looked around him.  
  
"You're right on time Darien." Zoycite's voice answered his unasked questions.  
  
"Show yourself!" Darien commanded with ice in his voice.  
  
"As you wish Cape-Boy!" Zoycite appeared about twenty feet in front of him. She smiled wickedly and snapped her fingers. A sword appeared in her hands, a familiar sword. "Remember my friend here?"  
  
Darien gasped as he could see the red blood on the tip of her crystal sword. He nodded his head affirmatively she smiled with pleasure. She began to walk towards him when he gestured for her to stop.  
  
"I want a fair fight. Let me transform because you know I can not beat you in this form." He gestured a rose to his hand. "Secondly, I want you to let the girl go!" He commanded gesturing to Serena's still sleeping form.  
  
"Fine, we have no use for her." She waved her hand flippantly. "Ready?"  
  
Darien had backed up a few steps to make sure Serena was still out cold, she was. When he backed up further to transform he glared as he saw Malachite appear and touch Serena's soft skin on her face.  
  
Darien hurled the rose at Malachite's body that vanished. The rose soared into Zoycite's cheek and she howled in pain.  
  
"You hurt my face and for that you will pay!" She disappeared with Malachite and hollered out her final words. "If you still want to duel, meet me on the roof! You have ten minutes!"  
  
  
  
Serena woke up as she heard a scream of pain, a females scream. She looker around and saw Zoycite arguing with Darien. Zoycite vanished and left her haunting message, "If you still want to duel meet me on the roof! You have ten minutes!" Serena sat up slowly and gasped as she felt Darien's protective arms hold her close.  
  
"Darien?" she started to ask but the appearance of ice all around them creeper her out.  
  
"Well Darien seeing your friend is awake, I hope you and she are good runners!" Zoycite's voice echoed in the large room and Serena shivered from the cold and in fear.  
  
The echo had caused the ice to begin to crumble from the ceiling. As Darien wrapped one arm around her waist he began to lead her towards the stairs. The floor began collapsing behind them and Serena screamed in terror. As one large ice chunk fell close to them, Serena tried to move but found that Darien had shielded her body from any stray chips.  
  
They reached the elevator and Serena in a panic pressed the up button. The elevator doors opened and Serena and Darien raced inside. The doors shut behind them and both sighed in relief.  
  
"Hey, um, aren't you supposed to take the stairs in an emergency?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"What stairs?" Darien replied seriously.  
  
  
  
(Flashback)  
  
The last time Serena had raced into an elevator with Darien it had been trouble. Of course they were in their alter egos but it had all been a trap. Serena couldn't help but feel like she was in the same situation once again. Except this time, she knew who Tuxedo Mask was.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Serena tripped into his arms when the elevator began to change from and move skyward. She blushed at the close contact with him but quickly removed herself from his arms when she saw his pained expression.  
  
"Darien why are they after you? What are you doing with them? She asked worried.  
  
"Believe me I wouldn't hang around with them if I had a choice but I don't. If I want to know who I am I have to fight with them."  
  
"Who you are? What do you mean, your Darien!"  
  
"No! Who I really am! When I was really young I was orphaned in a terrible car crash. I don't remember my name or anything before the accident. I guess that in dealing with them I hope I can find out the missing links." He finished in a somber whisper.  
  
Serena leaned against the wall in shock. That was the reason, it was his carefully guarded secret. He was an orphan. He had pushed everyone out of his heart because he didn't want to be hurt again. She felt awful for every harsh word she had ever said to him. She opened her mouth t apologize when he placed to fingers on her lips to shush her.  
  
"There is this angel. A princess I guess? Every time I have gone through a rough spot in life she has been there to guide me. I guess in a way I am kind of hoping that I can find her! I mean it feels as if I know her already, that is just a matter of finding her!"  
  
Serena was heartbroken he was in love with someone he didn't know. It was so sad to her yet touching in every way. "Darien," she touched his shoulder and he yelped in pain, "I'm sorry, here let me look at it and try to stop some of the bleeding."  
  
Darien looked at her strangely, "If your going to fight Zoycite you should have it bandaged properly. Now, come on, don't be shy."  
  
Darien couldn't help but wonder how she knew about Zoycite. Seeing her determined face he removed his green jacked and carelessly tossed it to the floor. He pulled up his shirt and winced as he heard Serena gasp.  
  
"Oh my!" Not only did he have a stab mark on his shoulder but he also had a long thin slice or cut on his abdomen. She blushed at the site of his well- defined muscles but she knew there was no time for her crush. He needed her help and she would be more than happy to provide it.  
  
She carefully ripped part of her sleeve and pressed it gently to his shoulder. She felt him jump at the touch and she whispered, "Sorry." She had wiped away all the blood and only used a little of her sleeve. When she had finished she turned to him and handed him back his shirt. "Here."  
  
"Thanks." He replied while pulling it over his head. He was about to bend down and grab his jacket when he felt Serena touch his arm. "What?" he asked surprised by her gentle touch.  
  
"Darien I'm sorry. I really would never have some the horrible things I said to you if I had known. Could you ever forgive me?" she asked pleading him with her blue eyes.  
  
Darien stared in amazement at the blonde angel before him. "Angel" he formed the word in his mind, was she the one he had been looking for? Serena, his arch nemesis? Could it be? He realized where the train of his thoughts was taking him and shook his head to clear it.  
  
"No, I'm the one who should be sorry Serena." He whispered as he took his hand into his own. "I'm sorry for every harsh word I have ever said to you. I don't deserve your pity Serena." He looked into her eyes and noticed they had tears that were about to fall.  
  
"Please don't cry Serena." He carefully wiped the tears from her eyes and she blushed becomingly.  
  
"Darien, I don't pity! In fact I admire you for being so strong. I know I could never have survived with out my friends and family and yet you are so much stronger than myself. I'm sorry to Darien!" she flew herself into his arms careful of his stomach wound.  
  
Darien was surprised, she had been the first to show compassion rather than pity. He slowly wrapped his arms around her tiny form and held her close. He knew he would never let anything happen to this angel. "Serena," he whispered into her hair, "Do you think you could ever forgive me?"  
  
"Forgive?" she asked. She smiled at him. "I can always forgive a friend of mine!" she boasted and looked him squarely in the eye.  
  
"Thanks for being my friend Serena. But I am serious, could you ever find it in your kind hear to forgive me?" he asked her as his dark blue eyes locked with her own.  
  
"Forgive what?" she asked as if she had already forgotten.  
  
Darien smiled and replied, "Forgive this." He bent down and captured her lips with his own.  
  
Serena almost jumped in shock as his lips covered hers. The taste overflowed her senses and his sweet, soft lips gently pressing her own. She could have died and gone to heaven, but she wouldn't care as long as he was there with her.  
  
All too shortly for Serena Darien pulled back and looked worriedly up at the roof of the elevator. He pointed to the giant red fireball approaching them with increasing speed.  
  
"Fire!" Serena yelped when she felt Darien move to cover her body with his own. " No!" He paused and looked at her inquisitively. "It's my turn to fight! Moon Prism Power!" She threw her hand up in the air and the familiar transformation soared through her body. Moments later the Sailor suited, self-proclaimed, Champion of Justice stood and faced Darien.  
  
She wrapped her gloved arms around Darien's shocked frame. With one mighty leap she leapt through the fire and to the roof. Th dust from the destruction from the elevator clouded her vision. She carefully checked Darien over who was looking at her with wonderment.  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked in a hushed whisper. She didn't want Zoycite to know they had surrvived just yet. She planned to use the element of surprise if she could. He nodded his head and carefully studied her. He smiled once before standing straight up.  
  
"Such a pity, I'll just tell Beryl that it was an accident." Zoycite laughed and turned abruptly when she heard a feminine yet familiar voice shout out a challenge.  
  
"Stop right there you witch! How dare you attack such a precious moment!" Serena inwardly blushed but she knew she couldn't appear weak. "I am the Champion of love and justice, Sailor Moon. I will right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means you." She pointed at Zoycite who was snarling.  
  
"Funny you arrived Ms. Moon but I do believe the arrangement I had was to fight Tuxedo Mask."  
  
Serena was worried, they knew he was Tuxedo Mask. She had to play dumb, "What are you talking about, he is not here!" She had to protect Darien for he certainly couldn't fight with his injuries.  
  
"Yes I am." He said bravely answering Zoycite's call.  
  
Inside Serena was furious, here she was trying to protect him and he just ruined the plan. She knew she couldn't let on that she knew who he already was, "You are?" she asked meekly.  
  
"Uh huh." Serena turned to see Darien holding a perfect red rose. He threw the rose over his head and transformed into the caped crusader Tuxedo Mask. When he was done he smiled and winked at Serena causing her to blush.  
  
Darien walked forward to face Zoycite. "Ready?"  
  
"More than ever!" she began to create a ball of energy when Sailor Moon's distressed cry caused her concentration to falter.  
  
"Wait! You can't beat her alone! Let me help you, please!" she pleaded to him.  
  
He looked away before replying, "I can't this is my challenge, my fight. I'm sorry."  
  
"You have to find your princess alone?" she questioned him.  
  
"Yes." His voice faltered as he answered her question. He watched as her face fell and inwardly grimaced. The only reason he was refusing her help was because he didn't want her hurt, his angel.  
  
To say he had been shocked to discover that she was Sailor Moon would be an understatement. His little angel was a fierce, albeit clumsy, warrior. In the back of his head he was proud that she could stand and hold her own and that the fact she was willing to risk her life for him. He shook his head, he had to focus on Zoycite.  
  
"Well you ready Cape-boy?"  
  
"You know I am. You have to promise me a fair fight and Sailor Moon's safety first though." He cautioned.  
  
"But of course, I won't harm the girl." Zoycite replied while crossing her fingers behind her back.  
  
"Fine, let's get this over with." Tuxedo Mask withdrew his cane as Zoycite retrieved her crystal sword. They each took one step towards each other as Sailor Moon watched with wide eyes. Something still didn't feel right.  
  
She turned quickly to see a crystal aimed at her. It was heading straight towards her with alarming speed and precision. She gasped and closed her eyes waiting for the impact.  
  
"Watch out!" was the last words she heard. She scrunched her body into as small a target as possible. She peeked out from under her arms and gasped in shock.  
  
"No!" she cried as she watched Tuxedo Mask's body jump in front of her own. The crystal hit his upper left chest and he fell to his knees. His white mask flew from his face and she caught it in her hands before running to cradle his body.  
  
The sailor scouts had raced up the stairs fearing something was wrong. They witnessed as Tuxedo Mask threw himself in front of Sailor Moon. The scene was horrifying to watch and they all felt tears come to their eyes as Sailor Moon ran towards him catching him before he fell to the ground.  
  
Darien winced as his body fell to the ground. He had saved her and that was all that mattered to him. He opened his eyes and was startled to see Serena crying for him.  
  
"Don't leave me Tuxedo Mask!" she begged him as she wiped away the blood splatter from his cheek. Her tears fell freely onto his body and they trickled down her cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you sooner."  
  
"No, you'll be alright!"  
  
"I wish I could be as positive as you Serena." He whispered while cupping her wet cheek in his hand.  
  
"Darien!" she whispered as his hand fondled her cheek.  
  
"I found her Serena, I found my princess, my angel." He smiled at her. His eyes sparkled with excitement and pain at the same time.  
  
"Darien?" she asked. No one had entered the picture, except for the scouts. Could it be?"  
  
"Serenity." He whispered as his hand fell from her cheek to the stone cold floor.  
  
Serena cradled his head and she screamed for anyone who could hear, "No!" Darien was dead. 


	15. Authors Note

Okay, in answer to your question about him not being there, she is trying to fool the generals, to make Darien and the generals believe that she doesn't know that he is there. Darien doesn't know that Serena knows his identity and Serena is trying to keep that fact a secret, that she already knew the truth.  
  
As for a sequel, I will possibly write and just keep adding chapters to this story. I would love for you all to tell me what you thought of the last chapter, with my big, and I mean big, cliffhanger.  
  
Hope to hear from you all soon!  
  
Frozen Fire 


	16. Time to Hate15 A

Sorry this has taken so long to get out, but I had to compose my ideas and take a little break. It seems people liked my story enough so I'll finish it. Heck, I would have finished it even if you didn't like it. Enough of my rambling though enjoy the fifteenth chapter of Unexpected Suprises and if you get a chance read Unusually Unusual which I plan on adding a chapter of after I write this one. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Fifteen- Time to Hate  
  
She sat up slowly and looked at her surroundings, dark stone walls, a mysterious black void above her, cold stone beneath her. Where was she? She cautiously moved her arms when she found that they were chained at her wrist. She tried to touch the sore spot on her forehead but with her hands bound together she had little success.  
  
She cautiously tried to stand up but found that the mysterious void was a ceiling, a rather close and painful ceiling. She shook her head to clear it after bumping it. The fact that she didn't know where she was scared her beyond belief. She tried to recall what happened and felt a blank part inside her mind.  
  
She looked at he attire, a white sailor suit with a short blue skirt and a bright red bow on the front. Now she was confused, if she was still transformed how did she end up here? She looked at her hands and discovered her gloved hands to be coated in blood. She moved all her fingers carefully to make sure it wasn't her own blood and when she felt no pain she sighed in relief. The nagging feeling in her mind grew. If it wasn't her blood, then whose blood was it?  
  
"Good afternoon Miss Moon. Have a nice rest?" Zoycite spat out.  
  
"Zoycite where am I and what the heck happened?" she asked concern and anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
"That's right, you fell unconscious you wouldn't remember what happened. Are you sure you really want to know?" she asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
Sailor Moon closed her eyes in thought, this all could be a trap and Zoycite would just tell her lies, or else she could tell the truth. She figured she might as well hear what happened and then decide. She looked Zoycite square in the eye, "I want to know everything."  
  
Zoycite shivered in slight fear. She walked across the room and clicked on a light, actually she snapped her fingers and a flame torch suddenly lit the room. "Fine, where shall I begin?" She drummed her fingers on the dark green chair she was sitting on. Her right leg was crossed over her left one and her hair was pulled into her usual ponytail.  
  
"Oh yes, I do believe you were in a heated embrace with your 'enemy' when a fireball was launched by Sailor Mars. She looked awfully jealous of you at that time. I was surprised she didn't try to kill you."  
  
Serena raised her chained hands to her mouth, Raye had set the fireball on her. She shook her head, what was she thinking, Raye was one of her best friends she would never harm her like that.  
  
"Then you transformed. I would have been upset too if my 'best friend," she paused, "tried to kill me during the most romantic moment in all my life. Well you saved him after you transformed. He immediately transformed also after you had landed safely. He walked away from you with a look of disgust on his face. If were you I would have killed him." She smiled evilly at her own cunningness.  
  
"Well I guess the Sailor Scouts didn't trust him to be on their side and after you yelled to him to turn around they launched their attacks on him. He fell instantly of course, and you being the compassionate fool ran towards him. I couldn't believe how horrible he was to you though when you were cradling his dying body in your arms."  
  
"Enough with the dramatics, what did he do?" Sailor Moon yelled in outrage.  
  
"He whispered the name of another girl for his dying breath. To think, you had told him you loved him and he ignored you, stabbed you in the heart, broke it too pieces when he said Serenity." Zoycite whispered the last part.  
  
Serena shivered in fear. The name she vaguely recalled hearing him whisper those words to her and then dying. Serenity, also known as Sailor Venus, she was starting to remember. "What happened next?" she asked while trying to contain her tears.  
  
"She ignored him. Let him die, as if it were nothing, I'm sure it broke his heart, just like he broke your heart. I mean really it is no wonder you hate them."  
  
"I don't hate them." She started but she never finished when angry thoughts filled her mind. He had left her broken, se had basically told him she cared for him, loved him even and he had the nerve to say her name, she thought vehemently, rather than her own. She hater her for leaving him to die, Sailor Venus, supposedly the Goddess of Love and Beauty was cruel, a heartbreaker. She hated them both but more importantly she hated her life.  
  
"You see, no one cared for you. Since Sailor Venus assumed leadership of the scouts, what need did they have for you? You were alone. Its no wonder you turned to us."  
  
"What?" she asked in disbelief. She may have been upset but she would never have turned to her enemy for comfort. She shook her head violently as more hate consumed her. It was the truth, she hated them for abandoning her, for killing him, and she hated him for forcing her to love him. She hated the world and she wanted revenge. She looked up with cold icy blue eyes, "You're right."  
  
"As always." She lamely added.  
  
"I needed your help, the Negaverse's help for my own revenge." She smiled a cruel smile and suddenly found her hands were no longer bound.  
  
Zoycite looked upon her, "If you want to win you need training, you can have no, and I mean absolutely no weaknesses. Do you want to win?"  
  
"Of course, I want them to pay for all the time they made me suffer. I want my revenge. I'll do anything you say Zoycite!" she raised her eyes with fire inside them to meet Zoycite's delighted ones.  
  
"Welcome to the Negaverse Sailor Moon." Zoycite offered her hand with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Gladly." Sailor Moon shook her hand and the deal was set.  
  
(Queen Beryl's Throne Room)  
  
"Is it done?" she asked sharply.  
  
"It is, she recalls nothing of the truth and only feels anger towards her old friends. The dark energy completely wiped out her old memories. It took some time but she is now one of us."  
  
"Excellent. Prepare her for battle I plan on letter her fight her friends since she desperately wants too. They won't be expecting their best friend to have turned to our side. She will be out secret weapon and hopefully with her help I can get Tuxedo Mask as well, only he shall be my King and I his Queen!" she rasped out as she smiled wickedly. The Sailor Scouts had no clue for the danger they would face, victory would finally be hers.  
  
She suddenly raised her glass ball to her eyesight. She brought up an image of Sailor Moon training against youma's. The girl was filled with anger and was almost ready to fight. Everything was going exactly as planned. If Queen Serenity knew that one of her daughter's guardians had turned to evil, she would be rolling in her grave. Beryl laughed loudly at the thought of her sister grieving in the loss of the precious Sailor Scout, what made it even better was that it was the Sailor of the Moon. She smiled wickedly and called for preparations to be taken for a massive battle.  
  
"Malachite, it is time to show the Sailor Scouts our new friend. Prepare some youma's," she paused and then shrieked, "Now!" 


	17. Authors Note and Thanks

Okay, a few questions were posted too me and I decided to answer them. The reason Serena doesn't remember the truth will be revealed later (a.k.a. Chapter 15, part B). Venus and Darien know that Serena is the real princess, all will be revealed later I promise. Also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, so here is one gigantic thanks to all my readers! Hopefully you will enjoy my other stories just as much when I post more. If you get a chance, read Unusually Unusual, a take-off of the play "Annie." Or just tell others to enjoy this story! Thanks again!  
  
Frozen Fire  
  
Angel MoonlightSmurfChild Alexiel Chartreuse26 Kylindra Samsonite Maria Lavender Trista Anastasia Wingnut Geminidragon  
  
Coolbruv2000  
  
Saturn-gal14 Silver-Crescent3000 Yusuke Vilranda Kimmi-Chan LD's girl Nite Angel Tsukino751 REM Brandy AinaYZababe AzainMu Forgotten Angel Kellie Halo Child Shadow Shard Jessica Black Deny Celestial Maiden Ceres Hatami Sailormariz Marni Joey RL Li-Chan Crystania Rayne Sunsets Tina Carolin Rocha Flame Stardattir Moon-Freak Wahoo Eo Cutiepie Writer Princess Mary MoonPrincess1983 Megan Lady Senshi Vivian13790 Diane Aniau Eternal Sailor Moon Tera Karla Angelgirlie805 Dawn Stoneflower PeachGirl Truechinook LaughingGasGirl Sexy Ivory Baby Girl 3 Kim 


	18. Frozen in Time15 B

Hello to all my dedicated fans (Do I even have any fans?) It has been some time since I last posted a part of my most popular and longest story Unexpected Suprises so here it is. Once again thank you to all my reviewers and my good friends for their ideas. Enough rambling, check out my other story Unusually Unusual a story based on the movie Annie and Sailor Moon, it's all set during the Christmas Time and I guess I'm done, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 15-B Frozen in Time  
  
It had all happened so fast, the surprise attack by Zoycite, the scouts arrival just a moment too late, and him realizing that his princess, his angel, his warrior and his sweet innocent Serena were all one in the same. Even if she hadn't been Sailor Moon and he Tuxedo Mask he would have risked his life to save her. Even if she weren't his princess from his dreams he would die a thousand deaths to see that she lived.  
  
The minute he had felt her teardrop hit his face he remembered their past together, they're past as Serenity and Endymion of the respective Moon and Earth kingdoms. Unfortunately he thought he might have given her the wrong impression because the look of horror upon her face before he entered unconsciousness. She had given him a look of pure terror when he whispered her name, "Serenity."  
  
He shook his head violently, it was his fault that she wasn't here with them today that the Negaverse had taken her. If he had been stronger, faster, smarter he could have the sense to know that they were both in danger and that the Negaverse never played fair. He looked at the locket resting peacefully on the table beside him.  
  
The scouts had found it inactive beside his body. He reached over and picked it up, the delicate gold chain sifted through his fingertips as he felt tears come to his eyes. It was his fault that she was gone, the locket opened and the sad melody began to play. He closed his eyes and bit his lip to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
He hoarsely whispered "Serena," and the savage tears coursed down his face.  
  
(Flashback-to that fateful day)  
  
Sailor Moon reached into her sub-space pocket and pulled the locket out. She placed it loving into his cold-gloved hands. He had been wrong in giving it too her, Venus or Serenity deserved it.  
  
The tears that had streamed down her face when he fell were long gone, as was her heart. She stood up slowly facing Zoycite, a look of pure determination flashed in her eyes. Darien didn't deserve to die, all he ever did was fall in love and make her fall in love with him.  
  
"Well what do you think of my work Sailor Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus," he hissed.  
  
"Cruel, you have no heart and even if my friends choose not to avenge his death I will!" she hollered raising her scepter towards him. She gathered as much power into her scepter as possible and willed it at Zoycite's menacing body.  
  
"That is where you are wrong Sailor Moon, it is your turn to die!" She flung a giant blast of energy towards her.  
  
The scouts who had gathered around Tuxedo Mask's limp body hollered for their leader and friend to move out of the way. Sailor Moon disregarded their warnings and kept firing at the general. Her power was diminishing, as she became weak and tired from using the scepter so many times. She fell to her knees and dropped the scepter. In sheer defiance she kept her clear angered eyes focused on Zoycite's approaching form.  
  
"Have I won yet? Are you prepared to die," he paused and then in a low whisper added, "Sailor Moon?" He raised his crystal sword and was about to slice her body into two.  
  
"Sailor Moon don't let him!" Mercury cried out.  
  
"We can win! We just need more time and strength!" Mars wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Sailor Moon please move!" Jupiter cried as she was lifting Tuxedo Mask's body towards the stairs.  
  
"Don't!" Venus added as a command.  
  
Sailor Moon still did not turn her head, she blinked only once and a careful tear drifted down her cheek. It was truly the end for her, there was no way she could win, what did she have to live for anyway? She felt a spark in head flare and reminded her that the world needed her. She pursed her lips in a straight line and glared at Zoycite, she was ready.  
  
"Zoycite I," she faltered and gave a quick glance to her anxious friends who had taken battle stances, "I will, I will never let you win! Moon Scepter Elimination!" her own attack and the joint attack of the Sailor Scouts battered Zoycite's body. The body flew across the room and crumpled to the floor.  
  
Sailor Moon got weakly to her feet and began to walk towards her friends. She could see Mercury analyzing his body in search for signs of life. Mars was holding his hand tightly, light tears dropping down her face onto his bloody shirt. Jupiter was wiping a few tears from her eyes as she laid a comforting hand on Mars' shoulder. Venus stood indifferent and separate from the group facing Sailor Moon with a grim expression.  
  
She suddenly felt extremely dizzy as she continued walking, she dropped the scepter for her hands felt weak and couldn't grip anything. Exhaustion consumed her weak and trembling body and she fell heavily to her knees. The last cries she heard were those of her startled comrades before darkness swam into her vision and mind.  
  
(Omniscient POV describing the scene)  
  
The scouts all watched horrified as their true leader fell to the ground. Mars, Jupiter and Venus moved to grab her but before they could a red orb of energy enveloped her body and lifted her to the ground. Jupiter prepared to fire an attack when Venus cried out.  
  
"Don't it could hurt her!"  
  
"Are we supposed to just let her float there?" Mars asked sarcastically as she approached the giant bubble.  
  
Venus grabbed her hand, "No! It could zap us in the process of hurting her, we can't risk it!" They all looked to their leader whose body had begun to glimmer. Sailor Moon's hair flowed freely when suddenly her body disappeared.  
  
"No!" Mercury cried out as she dropped Tuxedo Mask's head to the ground. The action roused a groan from his lips.  
  
"She's gone!" Mars whispered to the air as she fell to her knees.  
  
"Look what you've done! Sailor Moon!" Jupiter hollered at Venus as she wiped a few tears from her eyes.  
  
Venus looked upon the scene and walked to Tuxedo Mask's body. A steady rise and fall in his chest assured her that he would be all right. She wiped a few tears from her own eyes as she carefully picked up the locket and fingered it gently. It opened but no sorrowful song played. She closed it with a final click and turned to face her fellow scouts.  
  
"I'm sorry but I must also inform you of the truth." She looked each scout in the eyes and began speaking in a barely audible voice "I have failed my mission to protect the princess and her prince once again. It seems that history has deemed it necessary to repeat itself."  
  
"What are you talking about? You're the princess, my best friend is missing and you are mumbling about history repeating? How can you be so cruel?" Mars cried out in frustration as she faced Venus.  
  
"I'm sorry Raye but everything happens for a reason and destiny has chosen to separate them once again." She paused and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I can't tell you everything for I am just remembering it myself, but he needs help, a doctor's help. Let us leave this place and then we can discuss everything." She said it with finality and dared any scout to challenge her word.  
  
Jupiter and Mars lifted his body with great difficulty and Mercury continuously monitored his body rhythms as Venus led the path to his apartment.  
  
  
  
My head felt heavy and I could hear faint voices in the other room. I filtered my eyes open to grace upon the ceiling of my bedroom. Questions filled my head and I knew they needed answering. I tried to sit up pain seared through my body and I collapsed back onto the bed.  
  
"I see you're awake Darien." Raye had opened the door and gently walked towards my bed. She sat down lightly on the edge and I tried to speak but found my throat dry. She raised a hand and grabbed a glass of water from the night table. She slowly lifted my back up so I could drink the cool water.  
  
"I suppose you want to know what happened, am I right?" she looked me square in the eye and then blushed, "I'm sorry, it's not proper for me to do that is it?"  
  
"Raye," I said in a confused tone, "what are you going on about and where is my princess, where is Serena?"  
  
"You realized it too then. Well actually remembered not realized the truth."  
  
"You're not answering my questions Raye, where is Serena?" I demanded.  
  
"Gone." She whispered so faint that I almost thought I hadn't heard it.  
  
"What?" I asked in disbelief as I felt my heart hammer into my chest.  
  
"We, well more like Sailor Moon fought Zoycite once you were 'out' and won. She used her attack so many times she collapsed from exhaustion and the Negaverse took her." She was openly crying and she shook her head to try and stop the tears. "I'm so sorry we couldn't protect her for you Darien, for me even. She was best friend and now they have her!"  
  
"Raye calm down." I commanded and lightly enveloped her in a hug as I felt tears fall from my own eyes.  
  
"Darien, we, I'm so sorry!" she cried into my sheets.  
  
"What happened next?" I asked hesitantly, unsure of whether or not to hear the answer.  
  
"We, meaning Mercury, a.k.a. Ami, Jupiter, Lita, and Venus, Mina, brought you here. We couldn't take you to a doctor for fear that they would ask too many questions, I'm sorry. You need proper medical attention and Ami tried her best but its still not enough, we just were so distraught that we."  
  
"It's all right I would be upset too, well I am upset. I finally found her and now she has been taken from me. As for the wounds can you call Andrew because he can help me out? We will get her back Raye, I would risk my life for her again and again to have her back."  
  
"I know." Raye sniffed when she offered a hesitant smile. "I'm gonna go get the others so you can know what happened from each of their points of view. I'll be back, you just rest, I'll call Andrew too, okay?"  
  
I nodded my head and felt my body lean back into the pillow. Serena my angel was gone because I couldn't protect her. Some hero I turned out too be, letting the love of my life of my previous life even get taken away because I was too weak, too late. I couldn't be there when she needed me most and it was my entire fault. I felt the tears begin to cloud my eyes as a gentle rain began to fall.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
It had all happened so fast, he had been introduced to each of the scouts and they each gave him a similar tale to those of Raye. He fingered the locket as he looked out the window at the night sky. Many of the things they said became blurred in his mind because he was so exhausted. One thing that stuck out specifically was that Venus had handed him the locket and whispered a solemn, "I'm sorry Endymion."  
  
That was where he was stuck, Andrew, Rita and Ami had confined him to the bed to rest. Darien couldn't help but wonder how he was to rest when all he could do was fret about Serena. He missed her in all the time and sincerely wished that she knew it. Something in his heart though let him believe that something was amiss with her. Call it his sixth sense but it felt that she had undergone some great change.  
  
To take his mind off Serena Andrew had placed the TV in his bedroom and to cure his boredom. That was where he found himself today, flipping through the stations as he listened to Andrew cook in the kitchen.  
  
He closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness hit him suddenly and he dropped the remote. He laid his head back onto the pillows and tried to rest when the news reporter's words floated to his ears. His chest burned as it did when ever she was near, but it couldn't be.  
  
"The mysterious Sailor Moon has appeared once again only this time to wreck havoc on out town. There is no sign of the Sailor Scouts yet but citizens are terrified because their beloved heroine has turned. We now have a live feed from the battle."  
  
Darien sat up in a swift movement and watched the TV screen with rapt attention. Sure enough on the screen Sailor Moon was aiming her tiara with acute accuracy at frightened citizens.  
  
Darien stood to his feet in an instant and nearly collapsed with pain. He flicked his wrist and the familiar rose appeared. He transformed himself into Tuxedo Mask and hobbled to the balcony. He had to know, he had to see her, and he craved it with no thought to his own condition. He leapt off the balcony disregarding the pain that flashed throughout his body.  
  
  
  
Andrew walked into Darien's bedroom carrying a tray with juice and soup. The tray clattered to the carpeted floor when he noticed the empty bed. He frantically searched the room and the adjoining bathroom for a sign when he found it. By the doorway to the balcony a solitary rose petal was lightly blowing in the breeze.  
  
"Shit." Andrew exclaimed as he picked the red petal up and let it drift out of his hands and into the night air.  
  
  
  
I think that this is a good stopping point, don't you agree? Also I just wanted to note that whenever Darien cries it rains seeing he is the prince of Earth (I thought it would be cool.) Please review for I love feedback and if you have questions post them in your review and I'll answer them as best I can.  
  
Till next time,  
  
Frozen Fire 


	19. Oops and I'm sorry

I'm so SORRY! When I went to upload the chapter I clicked the wrong icon hence the same chapter was re-posted. I have fixed it since then and the correct chapter is in place. I'm so sorry for any trouble and I hope you enjoy the true chapter.  
  
My regards, Frozen Fire 


	20. Evil Be Gone

Seeing that I have posted another segment of my other story Unusually Unusual I will post the long awaited chapter to Unexpected Suprises, which if you're here I am hoping you are reading and will review. As always thank you to each and every one of my reviewers or fans and my best friend who has given me so many great ideas and is a talented author herself. Enough of my chit chat and on with Chapter 16, enjoy and if you have time, a.k.a. please have time, review because I love feedback!  
  
Chapter 16 Evil Be Gone  
  
She was back and everything would be okay. They would find the crystal, reunite the star-crossed lovers, and she would have her best friend back. Everything would be okay because she was back.  
  
Raye's red heeled shoes clicked along the pavement at a hurried pace because she had felt the energy, the aura of her friend before she received the call from Luna. The minute she felt Serena's energy actually Sailor Moon's energy, although a bit different, enter the world she had begun to transform. The call came moments later.  
  
"Raye! Attack at the park! Hurry!" Luna's worried face filled the screen and Raye nodded her head to affirm her.  
  
"I'm on my way!" Raye replied as she shut the communicator down with a resounding click.  
  
That was where she found herself presently running towards the battle in anticipation that she was back. Raye knew in their past she had said cruel words and always treated Serena like a baby, but since she had been gone Raye respected her and missed her more than ever before. Upon nearing the battle she slowed to a stop to search for her comrade. When she found her what she saw made her jaw drop in shock.  
  
Sailor Moon was throwing lethal blasts of energy towards innocent humans. The smile on her face as they screamed in pain and raced from her dangerous hands only made her cackle in delight. What had happened to the kind innocent best friend, the best leader, the most compassionate and sweet girl she had ever known? The girl she loved like a sister was gone and replaced by her evil twin.  
  
Sailor Moon having seen the red sailor suited warrior turned and faced her a smile gracing her features. "I knew you would come. You came to finish me off as you finished him off right?" she raised an eyebrow at her as a frown settled on her face.  
  
"What have they done to you? What's happened?" Sailor Mars cried out as tears dripped from her face.  
  
"I was shown the truth, how my best friends killed him, how they would have killed me had the Negaverse not taken me. How could you kill him Raye, I thought you liked him?" she mocked as a few tears came down her face. She willed an attack to her hands and aimed at Raye. "What happened to me Raye? You above all people should know because you ended my life! My life as the wholesome warrior, the protector of innocent people's everywhere because you killed him!" she screamed. "I died that day Raye, how can you my," she paused and gathered more power to her hands, "best friend," she choked out, "ask me what happened? Tell me! Why?" She screamed.  
  
She went to release the energy from her hands but felt her heart painfully constrict when she went to do so. The energy evaporated and she fell to her knees, try as she might to destroy the girl who had ruined her life she couldn't. She was a failure once again.  
  
"Serena we didn't attack him! He's not dead! You have, you've been deceived Sere! The Negaverse is using you as a pawn, they tricked you not us. We would never hurt you!" Raye finished as she walked carefully towards her friend. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other scouts arrive and she smiled in relief.  
  
"You're lying." She whispered as she turned and faced her betrayers. Her eyes glinted black with evil and the scouts cowered in fear at their friend acting in such a manner.  
  
"Serena," Mercury began.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon! Not Serena! Serena was a fool, a weak coward, a stupid pathetic attempt at a warrior. The Serena you once knew doesn't exist anymore because you killed her!" she screamed as she fired her tiara at Venus.  
  
Venus wasn't quick enough to jump out of the way and the tiara sliced her attack arm. She let out a cry in pain, as her gloved arm quickly became a light shade of red. Mercury walked over to aid her when Sailor Moon raised her hand and willed energy to hit her body.  
  
Mercury went flying into a nearby tree and slid down the trunk. Jupiter faced Mars and they each nodded to each other. They each ran to help one friend, Jupiter to Mercury and Mars to Venus.  
  
"You think that will stop me? Think again!" A slight pain filled her heart and a pounding in her head kept repeating like a mantra, "This is wrong!" She ignored the voice and cried out as she let more attacks fly from her hands.  
  
Both scouts were hit, Mars in her leg and Jupiter in her side. They each collapsed in pain. They looked up in fear at their friend who was slowly approaching Venus.  
  
The minute she was feet from her she spat at her. Venus stared at her in the face. "How does it feel Princess to kill?" Sailor Moon mocked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she replied calmly as she wiped the spit from her face.  
  
"You let him die when all he ever did was care for you, no love you! How could you let him die like that?" she asked as she raised Venus's form from the ground. She dropped her roughly and turned to face Mercury. "And you, you let him die even though you knew all the medical tricks in the book. Have you no heart?" she asked as she kicked dirt in her face. Mercury coughed and moved to grab her computer.  
  
The computer appeared in her hand until Sailor Moon yanked it out, "I don't think you'll be needing this anymore." She dropped the computer and moved to crush it with the heel of her boot when she felt warm arms surround her and hold her tight. "No let me go!" she screamed as she struggled.  
  
"Sailor Moon, Serena! Thank god you're alright." He wrapped his arms around her trembling frame in a tight embrace.  
  
She pushed against him, it had to be an illusion for he was dead. "No!" She screamed as she found herself free from his arms. She took her tiara from her head and released it mere inches from his chest. He cried out in pain as he fell to his knees.  
  
"Sailor Moon, how could you?" Jupiter whispered before climbing to her knees. "What happened to my friend, my companion, our princess?" She raised herself to her full height before helping Mars and Venus to their feet. Mercury was quickly analyzing his body with her computer, it had been a hard hit but he would make it.  
  
"What are you talking about? She is the princess and that is the only reason I'm here! I need the crystal where is it?" She pointed her gloved hand at Venus.  
  
Venus's love chain wrapped around her wrist and she shook her arm violently to remove the constraints. "I'm sorry Serena but you have to hear us, have to believe what we tell you. You just hurt Darien, as did the Negasleeze you work for. We have only tried to help him."  
  
"She's right, we only harbor bad feelings to the Negaverse because they took you from us and hurt your love. Now you have too, it wasn't an illusion, he isn't dead."  
  
"That's right Meatball head, you never were the best in health class," Raye added, "but we care for you! You are our best friend and you are our leader, not Venus."  
  
"This can't be!" Sailor Moon screamed and grasped her head in her hands. She raised her tearful face to them and grimaced. "How can what you say be true when I saw him die? The real Darien cares for his princess not me! He cares for his dream, his princess, his past, not me." She finished as she fell to her knees.  
  
"You're wrong." A hoarse voice called out from what sounded like so far away.  
  
"What?" she perked her head up noting her hands were still bound.  
  
"What you said was untrue Sailor Moon. I do not care for Sailor Venus, nor my dream princess anymore because I found the true holder of the key to my heart." All the while he was speaking he was cautiously walking towards her as he clutched his chest. At his final words he stooped down and cupped her damp face with his gloved hands. "Do you know who that is Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Your princess?" she bitterly spit out as she looked away from him noting how gentle he was as he wiped away her trails of tears.  
  
He shook his head in slight amusement, had she always been this stubborn? Then again, he would have her no other way. "No, try again." He coaxed slowly.  
  
"Let me think, Sailor Mars. I mean if you really think about it you were a couple." She sarcastically replied.  
  
Mars and Tuxedo Mask shook their heads no in reply. "We never were a couple Sailor Moon, as Raye and Darien I mean." Raye blushed at the thoughts that he was truly interested in a relationship with her, how wrong had she been.  
  
"How about one more guess Sailor Moon?" he replied while tilting her chin up to look him in the eyes. She shook her head in defiance although her heart was hammering in her chest and her head was screaming for her to say her own name. Her conditioning refused her the pleasure.  
  
"No? Then I'll have to show you." He bent his head down and captured her lips in a tender kiss. As he began to pull away she felt her conditioning from the Negaverse melt away and she found her hands were no longer bound. She wrapped her gloved hands around his neck and pulled him close to her. He eagerly responded when he heard a startled gasp from the scouts.  
  
A shining light was forming in between their two close bodies. The light began to fade and a silver crystal was spinning lightly in the air. Serena was amazed as the crystal pulsated and her locket lifted off her uniform. She reached out to grab it when the crystal entered the locket and it fell gently into her hands. Tuxedo Mask's warm hands surrounded her own and in the far reaches of her mind she thought she heard screaming.  
  
All the evil she felt had left her body, the spell was broken and she hugged Tuxedo Mask for dear life. "I'm so sorry!" into his blood soaked shirt.  
  
He murmured comforting words into her hair as his warm breath tickled her neck and face. It felt so good to be in his arms again. She moved to kiss him when she noticed the dark glint in his eye and his shaking arms.  
  
"Darien, what's wrong?" she asked as she pulled away from him to study him carefully.  
  
"I'm not sure." Suddenly he screamed out in pain as black light consumed him.  
  
"Darien!" Sailor Moon latched her arms around his neck to hold him close but to no avail his trembling from was slipping out of her reach.  
  
His hands were the first to go although she could swear she still felt a faint trace of them stroking her back and hair. His legs and torso were the next to go and soon only his upper chest and face. His eyes glimmered with pain and his lips whispered the words she longed to hear, "I love you."  
  
She sobbed and pressed her lips to his. After a chaste kiss she noticed his lips were no longer pressing against her own. He was gone. She had lost him once again, but how. What happened?  
  
"Mercury?" she asked seriously as she turned to face her concerned friends.  
  
"Sailor Moon when he kissed you he broke the spell, as did the release of the Crystal. You were then protected from evil since you found your true love. As for Darien, he had no protection and the evil invaded him. I'm sorry Sailor Moon." She whispered as she wiped a few stray tears from her face.  
  
"Well why weren't we inhabited then?" Mars asked.  
  
"Were Sailor Scouts, our powers protect us." Venus supplied and everyone looked to her in shock.  
  
"I think that you're hiding something from us V." Jupiter looked at her newest friend with disdain.  
  
"You're right, I haven't told you," she paused, "everything yet." She choked out the last few words. "You don't know how hard it is to remember our lives, the true horrible past that we all had on the Moon when our kingdom was ruined. The sacrifice that she made for all of us, for him. I've had to live with the memories for as long as I can remember and I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, but you just couldn't handle it. Please forgive me." She lowered her head in defeat and sorrow, she had failed once again. It seemed that was all she would be, a failure to her princess and prince.  
  
"Come on, let's figure out what to do from here." Raye replied softly looking at her best friend out of the corner of her eye. She looked heartbroken and she felt a pain in heart in seeing her so miserable. They all walked through the shadows of the night towards the temple. The moonlight reflected off the five female figures all drowning in their sorrows.  
  
That's it! Hope you liked it! Till next time! Frozen Fire 


	21. Cruel Fates

"So you are saying that Darien is evil now because he doesn't have powers like us?" Raye asked slowly to Ami.  
  
"Yes you would be correct. Serena was protected by the Silver Crystal and we by our scouting powers. The evil spirits that were in Serena's body needed someone to be their host, Darien was the weakest of all of us, and the sprit joined with his body."  
  
"Can we get him back?" Serena asked slowly in a whisper.  
  
The four girls, Mina, Ami, Raye, and Lita, and the two cats both turned to look at their leader with sorrow. "That is to be decided." Luna hesitantly replied.  
  
"Decided?" Serena exclaimed. "How can it be decided when all he has ever done for us is help us fight. Now he has been taken and you want me to do nothing. I think not! Darien means more to me than my own life and I know he would do the same for me. We have to get him back!"  
  
Serena had been leaning on the thin wall of the temple when she began her speech. By the end of it she had risen to her feet and was glaring at her scouts with contempt.  
  
"That's not what were saying Serena. If the Negaverse is able to take over his body, meaning his heart, mind and soul, there is only one way to get him back as you say or to save him." Artemis looked Serena straight in the eye.  
  
"How?" Serena stated. It wasn't a question that she necessarily wanted the answer to but in order to save her love she would do anything. Especially now that she knew he harbored feelings for her too.  
  
Artemis lowered his head from Serena's intense gaze, "Death." He whispered in shame. It was the truth, the only way that a good person could truly become good again if their spirit was taken be force by evil.  
  
"Death?" All the scouts mouths were open as Serena openly cried out the solitary word.  
  
"If you want to save him and make him who he really is death is the only way. Plus death is only if his whole persona has become evil. Your love for him might be able to save him if his heart has not been taken evil. Knowing Beryl though, that is where she will strike the hardest."  
  
"I pray then. I pray to my mother and to the goddess of the moon that Darien's heart is strong and he will not give in. He can't give in because I can not bear to kill him, never. I would rather kill myself than kill him." Serena cried as Raye hugged her tightly.  
  
Light tears were all coursing down the scout's faces and Luna sniffed in the silent room. "Let us pray that it not come to that." She quietly spoke to not spook the girls.  
  
"Yes, no matter what happens Darien is our prince and we are to protect him just as we are to protect our princess. We won't let anything happen to either or you." Mina vowed solemnly.  
  
"Thanks guys. I don't want to lose any of you either. We may have only known each other a short while but you are the best friends a girl could have. Now lets get em!"  
  
"Right!" the girls cheered as they all stood beside their friend.  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" Serena raise her hand in the air and called out her transformation. Her light pink broach floated from her outfit and blasts of light blinded the room. She was immediately surrounded in warm enveloping pink light. Power surged through her body and she smiled. . Briefly a gold moon flickered on her forehead before it was replaced with her gold tiara.  
  
"Mars Power!" Raye cried out as she raised her red and gold pen to the sky. Moments later, scorching red flames filled the room. The red symbol for Mars flashed itself on her forehead before her gold and red tiara replaced it. All too quickly for the fire scout they dispersed and she was left in her scout uniform. Her red heels clicked once and she brushed her raven black hair from her face in defiance.  
  
"Mercury Power!" Ami hollered as she lifted her own blue and gold pen to the sky. Light mist filled the room before giant waves of water crashed around the petite girl. The symbol for Mercury graced her forehead only to be replaced or covered up by the blue and gold tiara. Ami stood no more as the water flooded out of the room, the silent and powerful scout of Mercury took her place.  
  
Lita no wanting to waste time threw her hand into the air and bellowed "Jupiter Power!" Lightening cackled and struck around the tall feminine body as her brown hair swirled in the wind as the scent of cheery blossoms filled the room. The dark green insignia burned itself onto her forehead only to be covered by the gold and green tiara. Lita, no Sailor Jupiter stood tall and ready to fight to death with her electricity bolts as they floated from her hands.  
  
Mina silently raised her hand with her eyes closed in concentration. "Venus Power!" she hollered as gold light burst from the gold pen and surrounded her body. On her forehead the insignia in gold for Venus sparkled on her forehead before it to was replaced by a gold tiara. She spun around once as the gold light filtered from the room. Her blonde hair sparkled and she smiled confidently.  
  
"Ass lets get this bad!" Venus hollered out as she raised a fist in the air. All the other girls and cats sweat dropped and started cracking up. Venus in turn rested her hands on her hips in disbelief.  
  
"Venus," Mercury relied timidly laying a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" she asked cautiously. Why were they still laughing at her she pondered, 'was it something I said' she thought slowly.  
  
"You mixed it up." Jupiter replied a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Huh? I said 'ass lets get this bad?"  
  
At this the girls began to crack up again and Venus stared angrily at them. "What I don't get it!"  
  
"You meant to say," Mars paused and smiled, "Let's get this bad ass."  
  
"So?" Venus asked still not understanding it.  
  
"It sounds wrong the other way." Mercury replied and smiled at her as she noticed Jupiter was about to start rolling over with laughter and explain how it sounded in not-so-nice terms.  
  
"Oh, well whatever. Lets kick some ass!" she replied cheerfully.  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon echoed as she smiled at her friends. They all gave one another a giant group hug as they turned to face the cats. "Luna and Artemis," Sailor Moon paused, "Thank you for training us to be the best warriors we can be. Wish us luck!"  
  
"You won't need it!" Artemis replied, as water filled his eye because he was seeing them all for what he knew would be the last time.  
  
"Good always triumphs over evil in the end. Remember that Rena. You may all lose hope but no matter what keep fighting because you are all this world has got. Come back to us girls!" Luna hoarsely finished as tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Oh Luna!" Sailor Moon gently picked up the cat and hugged her close. "I promise I will fight to the end! Be safe!" she wiped a few tears from her own rosy cheeks. "Ready scouts?"  
  
"Ready!" All the scouts replied as they formed a circle by joining their hands.  
  
"Sailor Scout Teleport!" The energy surrounded their bodies and made a giant bubble. Their feet lifted from the ground as the power filled them. With one final blast of light they were gone.  
  
"Oh Artemis!" Luna cried as she buried her head into his fur.  
  
"I know Luna. All we can do is pray."  
"Is everything ready?" A snakelike voice hissed. The darkness surrounded her female figure as she walked slowly through the stone halls.  
  
"Of course your majesty!" A demon replied as it bowed low to her.  
  
"Bring him to my side. It is the only way I can bring her to her knees. Then I shall kill my sister's child. She has been a thorn in my side far too long! The throne of earth and the moon shall be mine! No," she smiled evilly, "he will fight her, break her spirit, and then he will kill her. Then he shall take his place by my side and vengeance will be mine. Oh Endymion, you have no idea of what is in store for you." She cackled and the ground shook.  
  
The demon shuttered as stones fell around him. "Your majesty?"  
  
"What?" she snapped as her evil eyes glared at him.  
  
"Prince Endymion is here. The guards have brought him in."  
  
"Why yes! You are dismissed!" she hollered. All the demons fled the room to prepare for the impending battle.  
  
Queen Beryl turned to see Prince Endymion glaring at her. She walked slowly to him with deliberate steps. With one cold, scaly hand she graced his cheek and he did not flinch a muscle. "My prince," she whispered into his ear, "I need you to help me."  
  
"How may I serve you my queen?" he asked. His black eyes bore straight into her own black murky depths. From her eyes a black light spewed from and cast an even bigger spell over him.  
  
His own cold hands came about her waist and held her close to him. Her red nails tapped lightly on his armor as she rested her head on his chest. With her free hand she played lightly with his soft raven black hair.  
  
"There will be a girl coming to fight me."  
  
"I will protect you my queen." Endymion replied as Beryl smiled wickedly.  
  
"Oh Endymion you know how much I love it when you act all big and strong." She snapped her fingers once and his armor faded to be replaced by a black tunic. With her cold bony fingers she ran her hands all over his chest. His lips quirked upward in pleasure.  
  
"My queen." He huskily stated as his hands roved around her back and through her red tresses.  
  
"My prince." She replied seductively as she pulled his face down to meet hers. "You are mine alone Endy." She whispered coldly into his ear.  
  
"I am yours alone my queen." Endymion replied softly as his hand graced her cheek.  
  
"I am glad to hear it Endy." She pressed her cold lips to his and pulled him closer. Black light spread from her body into his. She smiled once in satisfaction with her lips still pressed to his. 'The spell is complete.' She thought as she poured more dark energy into him to make him a strong fighter.  
The scouts arrived in the North Pole with grim faces. They were using their gloved arms to provide any possible heat. As they walked through the feet of snow they felt themselves growing weary. Yet they were determined not to give up.  
  
"Well, well, well." A voice hissed as it looked at the five freezing girls from its strategic position in the air.  
  
"What do you want buddy?" Venus declared as she stepped out in front of the other four. She had also stepped out to cover almost all of Sailor Moon's body as well.  
  
"A fight!" the demon challenged as it soared down and scooped Venus up. Venus struggled against the creature's grip when she used her whip around its neck. "Venus love chain encircle!"  
  
The demon slash creature dropped Sailor Venus from fifty feet up. Her body fell to the ground with an alarming speed. She screamed our loud as the cold breeze whipped past her body and seemed to push her faster to her death.  
  
All the scouts tried to race to where Venus would hit but some unforeseen force stopped them. At the last second they saw that a tall man had caught Venus with white hair and evil blue eyes. He was wearing a gray uniform with dark green trim and a long flowing cape. The wind blew the cape and his long hair wildly giving him a rugged but strong look.  
  
Venus stopped screaming the minute the protective arms came about her and held her close. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed into his eyes. "Mina," he whispered and with one hand he touched her cheek.  
  
Venus fought down tears but they fell anyway onto his white-gloved hands. "Do you remember me my princess?"  
  
Venus' eyes grew blank as she gazed at the handsome yet familiar stranger. "Malachite." She whispered softly as her eyes filled with recognition.  
  
"Ami." A soft voice whispered as it rested a gloved hand on Sailor Mercury's shoulder. All the scouts except Venus, who was gazing into her love's eyes, turned to face the newcomer. "Ami I want you to leave this place."  
  
"But," Ami stuttered and blushed as the handsome young man with bright green eyes and light brown hair pulled into a low ponytail let his hand trace her face and brush through her hair, "I can't leave my friends here! They need me." She pleaded as she gazed into his eyes.  
  
"But my darling Ami I need you too." He whispered as he pressed his lips to her temple.  
  
"Oh Zoycite." She murmured as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
  
"Lita will you come away with me? Forget your business as a Sailor Scout and become the true beautiful woman I know you are." The tall man with long brown hair asked as he pulled Lita into a tight embrace.  
  
Lita pushed away from him and glared at him with contempt. "Remove your hands sir." She replied coldly as she looked down at his gloved hands that were resting on her waist.  
  
"Why do you want me to remove them darling? You used to love it before. Lita what is wrong?" He coaxed gently as he pulled her back into his warm embrace.  
  
"Nephrite," she paused and laid her head down on his shoulder, "I don't know what has come over me." She meekly whispered as she closed her eyes.  
  
"Raye." He raspy voice asked as he gently ran his gloved hand through her raven tresses of hair.  
  
"Don't even try it buddy." Raye warned as she turned and faced the tiny blonde man with sparkling blue eyes. Her hands were raised in battle stance and she was preparing to deal him a fireball when he took a step backward.  
  
"My fire angel, why do you fight me so?" he asked slowly.  
  
"I do not trust men, especially men who know my name and I do not know theirs!" she thrust the fireball at him, which he easily sidestepped.  
  
"Well I can settle that Raye, I am Jadeite and I have missed you so much!" he pleaded as he walked hesitantly towards the fire scout.  
  
"Jadeite?" Raye whispered as a tear feel from her violet eyes. She ran into his open embrace and wrapped her arms around his body.  
  
Sailor Moon glared at the two generals, especially Zoycite who had caused her so much pain. How could her friends not see through the guises and recognize the evil at hand?  
  
"I command you generals to step away from the scouts!" Sailor Moon removed her tiara and glared at the four men and her contented sailor scouts.  
  
"Scouts we must fight them! Don't you remember we killed them in battles and they tried to hurt us! We must fight them!" Sailor Moon cried out in frustration when they made no move to move.  
  
"Sailor Moon!" Venus snapped. "You are the one who doesn't remember!"  
  
"Venus is right!" Mercury added.  
  
"The Generals are our friends." Jupiter smiled with a lovesick gaze to Nephrite.  
  
"They were Endymion's guard and our loves. Just as you fell for the prince, we fell for his guards in the past. They are not evil, they are our friends!" Mars smiled at Sailor Moon.  
  
"But they were evil and we killed them." Sailor Moon murmured as she gazed at the loving couples.  
  
"Were is the key word." Jadeite stated.  
  
"We were brainwashed by Queen Beryl to fight against all we knew." Zoycite mumbled.  
  
"We were taken over completely and had to fight against the ones we love. I'm sorry Lita." Nephrite whispered.  
  
Something in Sailor Moon's heart still felt uneasy. She closed her eyes in determination and with all her might she tried to recall back to the past, the Silver Millennium. That was it! The generals had not known the sailor scouts names in this lifetime for they all had different names in the past. Minella, Litanya, Amelia, and Rayeanne were their names in the past. She opened her brilliant blue eyes to glare at the generals with contempt.  
  
"You lie!" she screamed as she threw her tiara at Malachite. He easily grabbed it and flung it back at her. It hit her in her right arm. She moaned in pain and fell to her knees. The white snow around her slowly turned red as her blood fell to the frosty white powder.  
  
The scouts seeing that the generals had attacked Sailor Moon all pushed away from the men. The men refused and held tight to the scouts. The generals began to accumulate a giant blast of energy in their free hands. As the scouts continued to struggle against the generals, Sailor Moon, weak from blood loss, tried to stand and fight.  
  
Suddenly the generals released the evil blasts of energy and it hit the sailor scout they held in their arms with tremendous force. All of them fell to the snow, dead from such an impending blow.  
  
Sailor Moon screamed at the horrifying site of all her friends' deaths. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run to them when the generals grabbed her and held her by force.  
  
"Let me go!" she screamed as she began kicking her legs and wriggling her arms from their grasps.  
  
Malachite slapped her hard in the face and she cried out loud in pain. Then he roughly grabbed her hair and forced her to look in his steely blue eyes. "Listen to me you little moon brat. Beryl wants to fight you alone and I am following orders. We can make this easy or hard, either way you are coming with me!" he hollered at her and then grabbed her cut arm. With unbelievable strength he squeezed her arm and she hollered out in pain.  
  
Jadeite had grabbed her tiara from her forehead and threw it cautiously up and down. "So this is the little thing that killed me huh?" With a squeeze of his hand the tiara crumbled to dust. Sailor Moon stopped fighting as she watched the dust trickle from his hands and blow away in the breeze.  
  
Zoycite was holding onto Sailor Moon's other arm tightly, tight enough to break bone if he wanted to. "You disobedient little bitch. I spent all of that time trying to break your spirit and casting that spell and you just left and never came back. You need to be taught a lesson!" He grasped her arm even tighter and she whimpered in pain.  
  
"Zoycite!" Nephrite commanded, "she is to be in one piece for Beryl. Besides I want to watch her suffer just as much as you do. Wait just a little but more." He promised and then laughed evilly at the thought of Sailor Moon's broken body.  
  
The four men, two of whom were carrying slash dragging her back to the stone palace, were laughing heartily at the thought of the end of the world and the rise of the Negaverse. It would be a good day indeed.  
  
Sailor Moon openly wept for her friends, for her family, for the world, and for her love. She knew she could not win with out some miracle or a weapon. With out her tiara, that left her with out a weapon, all she need know was a miracle and those were slim to come by.  
"My queen are you ready?" Jadeite asked softly after he knocked on the large stone door.  
  
"I am more than ready for this. Send her in to face her doom." She hissed as she looked to Endymion standing beside her. "Are you ready my love?" His slight nod was all she needed. "Very well. Let us fight this and come out victorious!" she cried as she sat down on the stone throne. Endymion kneeled beside her and grasped her cold hands in his own. With her hand in his, he pressed his lips to her knuckles and was about to remove them when Beryl pressed him to stay there. Endymion did as told and moved no muscle.  
  
The stone doors burst open and the four generals strode in. Two of them, Malachite and Zoycite were carrying a petite girl who looked worn from crying and fighting. They dropped her unceremoniously to the cold stone tile and she yelped in pain.  
  
"You may leave us my generals." Beryl hissed as she glared at the scum by her feet on the floor.  
  
"Welcome to the Negaverse Sailor Moon." She paused and smiled evilly, "Or should I say welcome back my niece?"  
  
"Beryl." Sailor Moon hissed.  
  
"I don't believe you have the my newest member to my team Sailor Moon." She flicked her right hand once and the light raised to reveal Darien with his lips pressed to her left hand. "Sailor Moon I would like you to meet my prince," she paused and smiled at Sailor Moon which made her shiver in fear, "Endymion."  
  
Endymion upon hearing his name raised his lips from her hand and looked at Sailor Moon with disdain. His once beautiful blue eyes had turned cold steely black and they glared at her. His gaze sent shivers down her spine, no matter how evil he was. He remained kneeling as Beryl softly stroked his cheek and hair and Sailor Moon could feel her tears running down her face.  
  
"Darien?" she whispered as she brushed away her tears.  
  
"He is mine now and mine alone. You took him from me long ago and finally have what has been rightfully mine." Beryl raised Endymion to her feet and pulled him in to a kiss. He made no objection as he proceeded to wrap his arms around the older woman's frame.  
  
Sailor Moon cried out loud at the sight before her. "Darien," she whimpered as she rose to her feet. She took a step towards the couple when Beryl glared at her.  
  
"One more step and I'll do something I won't regret." She hissed as her own black eyes penetrated Sailor Moon's heart. Sailor Moon stopped mid-step and let her hands fall to her side.  
  
"Oh hell, I'll do it anyway. Endy, this girl is about to attack me fight her for me now!"  
  
Endymion needing no more provoking grabbed the sword at his side and raised it above his head. "It shall be my pleasure my queen." He spoke gravely before he leapt to the air to charge Sailor Moon.  
  
Sailor Moon stood still as Endymion came flying towards her with alarming speed. At the final second she sidestepped and avoided his deadly blow. "Endymion no!" she cried as he landed and began to charge towards her.  
  
"You shall die for coming to attack the one I love!" he hollered as he lanced the sword into her side. He smiled viciously as she screamed in pain and tears began to fall from her crystal blue eyes again. She fell to her knees and gazed into his heartless eyes.  
  
"You have been tricked Darien! I am the one you love! Don't you remember at all?" she pleaded as she reached for her tiara. Her gloved hand stopped when she realized Jadeite had destroyed it earlier. "No," she whimpered as she clutched her bleeding side.  
  
"I remember living in a world with no love until I met Queen Beryl. She is the light in my heart and has given me the power to fight for what I love." He hollered as he walked towards her. His black boots clicked on the ground, echoing in the otherwise silent stone hall.  
  
"Prepare to die Sailor Moon." He hissed and placed his sword into the holder at his side. With a flick of his wrist, vines sprung up from the ground and walls and began to drain Sailor Moon of her energy.  
  
At first Sailor Moon tried to fight the plant like thing but felt the more she fought the more tired she became. Her voice, which had been screaming in pain, died down to a faint whisper. She felt her transformation fade into her regular clothes. Her head dropped to the side and the plant released her seeing her energy was spent.  
  
"My queen she is no longer a problem to you." Endymion hissed as he started to walk back towards Beryl.  
  
"No," she paused and glared at Endymion for not following her orders, "I want her dead."  
  
"My queen she is weak and can not fight. It would not be fair or right to kill a defenseless soldier, a girl non the less." He pleaded as his eyes fell upon the heavily heaving chest of Serena. Her blonde tresses rested about her frail and shaking frame acting as a blanket or hallow of sites.  
  
"Endymion! Do you dare disobey me?" Beryl bellowed. "I want her killed now!" Beryl flicked her wrist once and sent an energy ball into the tall prince's body. He fell to one knee and gasped in pain.  
  
"My queen?" he asked tenatively.  
  
"Now Endy finish off this pest so we can retire to more pleasurable things." She coaxed. When he started to get up slowly she flashed another ball of energy in her hands as a warning that he wasn't moving fast enough. Endymion knew her warning was a serious threat and hurriedly got to his feet.  
  
He walked over to the young girl, who was extremely beautiful he noted and a faint smile graced his lips. It would be hard to kill such an innocent child he thought as he finally reached the tiny girls body. With his black boot he kicked her to rouse her from her stupor.  
  
"Wake-up." He commanded. "We have to finish this fight." Seeing she made no move to get up he kicked her once more in her injured side.  
  
She screamed back in pain as her crystal blue eyes fluttered open. "I'm up," she whispered hoarsely, "but I don't, no I can't fight anymore."  
  
"Well that's too bad. On your feet girl!" Endymion bellowed as he grabbed his sword. He held it to her throat and he almost felt bad for her as tears coursed down her cheeks.  
  
Slowly but surely Serena struggled to her feet. When she was standing the whole world was spinning about her in dizzying colors. She clutched her head to try and stop the waves of pain flaring in her head.  
  
"Are you ready girl?"  
  
"My name is not girl its Serena!" she hollered as she glared at him. The holler caused even more pain to fly to her head and she whimpered softly. Her eyes though bore straight into his sole and he swallowed nervously. "And no," she paused as she brushed a stray tendril of blonde hair from her face, "I'm not ready!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power!" The last bits of Serena's energy surrounded her body and transformed her one final time into the sailor-suited warrior Sailor Moon. A flash of recognition flared in the back of Endymion's head but he ignored it.  
  
"Now I'm ready to fight." She spoke bravely despite the fact she was terrified.  
  
"Let's get this over with." He muttered as he threw a glance to Beryl's smiling face.  
  
Sailor Moon raised her hands in battle mode for protection and to fist fight if the need should arise. Endymion chuckled at her antics, "You're cute," he smiled once at her briefly, "But do you honestly think that will stop me?"  
  
Beryl glared as all her hard work began to fade. "Endymion fight her now!" she ordered.  
  
"Yes my queen." He replied solemnly as he turned and faced the girl. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly so only Sailor Moon could hear.  
  
Sailor Moon's heart flickered with hope and love as she looked at her love standing tall and proud. His once all black eyes had turned the darkest shades of blue and she knew she had hope. Endymion took a giant step towards her with his sword ready to strike. Sailor Moon acting only on impulse grabbed her new tiara and threw it at his chest.  
  
The sword dropped from his hands as he grasped his chest. Beryl looked up alarmed at the petite warrior. In her fury and hate she launched an energy ball at Sailor Moon who was hovering over Endymion. Sailor Moon never saw the attack and it hit her square in the back. She fell to the ground from the impact, which allowed Endymion to raise to his feet with the aid of his chest.  
  
"That tiara may have stopped Jadeite but it won't stop me!" he muttered. With determined hands he raised the sword above his head at aimed it at Sailor Moon. His eyes flickered once with at a brief memory of fighting Jadeite.  
  
Sailor Moon raised her hands to stop the blow she knew he would hit her with. The blow never came and she opened her eyes. She looked carefully to Endymion whose hands were still grasping the sword's hilt above her trembling fame.  
  
"Endymion kill her now!" Beryl commanded.  
  
Endymion try as he might could not move a muscle and kill the girl. He stared at the familiar girl and his eyes flickered once more. Seeing her defenseless and wounded contorted his heart into something he wasn't sure he liked. He slowly lowered the sword to his side and dropped his head in defeat. He couldn't kill her no matter what for some unknown feeling in his heart.  
  
"Endymion no!" Beryl screeched. She sent a wave of evil energy towards him and it shook his body as it took control of his heart.  
  
Endymion raised the sword above his head against his own will. The sword slowly began to lower and rise to deal its final blow when the tiara disappeared from her head and was replaced by a brilliantly flashing gold moon. The moon flashed once more and white light exploded from it and hit Endymion's armored body, he fell to the ground from the impact. Beryl screamed in pain as she fell to her knees and glared at Sailor Moon.  
  
Endymion glanced at Sailor Moon who was wheezing and crying softly. She crawled to his side and pressed her gloved hand to his cold cheek. His chest was rising and falling slowly and his ragged breathing assured he was still alive.  
  
"Oh Darien." She murmured as she slowly let her hand trace the contours of his face.  
  
"Sailor Moon how can you care for me when I am evil?" he asked slowly as he raised to a seated position. His own hand suddenly reached up as if he was going to touch her cheek. Suddenly he wrapped his hand around her neck and began to suffocate her. "After all I am evil and I will kill you!" he hollered as he rose to his feet.  
  
Sailor Moon was struggling against his grip and she slowly stopped struggling as the life was squeezed out of her. He dropped her to the ground with a smug look on his face. "Time to die Sailor Moon!" he hollered as he reached for his sword.  
  
Sailor Moon was prepared and shoved the star locket into his grasp. He hollered in pain as love and every other good emotion he possessed consumed his body. It pushed the evil from his heart but his mind was still under control. He rolled over and glared at Sailor Moon with anger. Try as he might his anger melted into a soft feeling of warmth and he smiled.  
  
Unfortunately Endymion's mind control took over and he reached for the sword. Sailor Moon having lost all hope of regaining the man she fell in love with, Sailor Moon grasped the hilt of the sword and pointed it towards him.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered as she thrust the sword into his heart. He cried out in pain as his eyes flashed with full recognition. The recognition remained in his eyes as they turned to the beautiful shade of blue she once knew. His eyes also filled with pain as he fell foreword to the ground.  
  
Sailor Moon rushed foreword to cradle his frame. Serena suddenly found herself supporting all of his weight and she struggled to hold him up. They both fell to the ground with him dying in her arms.  
  
"Serena," he whispered softly as he struggled to raise a trembling hand to her cheek, "I lov." He was cut off as blood began to flow from his mouth.  
  
"No, no, conserve your strength. You'll be all right because we will get you to hospitals. Oh Darien it will be okay! Please just don't leave me." She threw her arms around his frame and hugged him tightly. He winced quietly and she released her death grip.  
  
"I'm sorry Serena for hurting you but you have to know," he coughed several times and Serena's worried gaze fixated on him, "I love you."  
  
"Darien! I love you too!" Serena felt the tears fall from her face onto his pale cold face and the ground. "Hey," she paused and stroked his flushed cheek and then carefully wiped the blood from his mouth, "You can call me Meatball head if you want."  
  
"I'd like that. I'll find a way back to you meatball head." He whispered softly as his eyes closed for the final time.  
  
Sailor Moon cradled his body close to her own from. She began to rock back and forth as her tears openly fell onto the body of her love. Prince Endymion's form glimmered once with gold light before Darien's from replaced it. A scarlet red rose was resting beside him and she knew that he would find a way back too her. Serena carefully bent down and pressed her warm lips to his cold ones. "I will wait for you my prince."  
  
"Such a pity." Beryl hissed as she raised to her full height near the throne.  
  
"You evil witch!" Sailor Moon cried as she gently lowered Darien's head to the ground. Despite her energy loss and her injuries she stood, turned and faced Beryl with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Care to deal with me? I mean after all, my generals have died because their master died. Oh wait, he wasn't just their master he was your love wasn't he?" She raised a perfect eyebrow and Sailor Moon's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Then lets get this fight over with." Sailor Moon countered as she moved into fighting position.  
  
"Agreed!" Beryl replied as she gathered an energy ball into her hands.  
Wow! That took some time to write. I'm so sorry that it took me ages to get this out. I've been busy (I know its not a good excuse) but it is out and the next part will be out shortly. I hope all of you enjoy the second to last part-if you did let me know in the reviews! Hope to hear from you soon and I'll be back soon with the conclusion of Unexpected Suprises. *BTW! Check out my other stories and review them too!  
  
Sincerely my regards as to being so late with this, Frozen Fire 


	22. READ this and the previous chapter as it...

I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it has been ages since I have posted anything for this story (well I did post a new chapter a week or two ago-but that is beside the point) College prep and school in general have taken so much more time than I thought it would and hence I haven't been writing as much as I should. I would like to say though that there are only one or two more parts to this story until its finally done. I mean done as in finished and will never ever post another part again. So please enjoy the part I posted and review to tell me what you think. Also heads up as to some new stories I have been working on:  
  
Playing the Part: Cute little romance that I only have one chapter of written so far. It's about a play, Crazy for You, and the romance of a certain couple as they find themselves playing parts, just not opposite each other as leads.What havoc can I create with Beryl, Ann, and Serena fighting over Darien all the while Alan and Diamond trying to win Serena's affection. Sounds interesting? Check it out and review and I'm sure to post more soon!  
  
Living In Shadows: So far the favorite of my new stuff. There are three, soon to be four, chapters of this story. It basically is a story of Serena, a regular female with supernatural powers, and how she lives in a world where people with supernatural powers are considered "freaks." Throw in romance with a mysterious fellow superpower, witches, demons, werewolves, and an anxious Diamond who is intent on riding the world of superheroes and you have chaos. I love this story and I already have so many ideas on where to take it that I know it will be completed. Please check this story out and review it!  
  
All I Want for Christmas Is You: Well it's completed and long, let me tell you that. A bit out of season, it was written for the Christmas time but I didn't finish until January, but a typical waffy romance with cute scenes and an intriguing plot tat will make you "wish" for more.Check it out if you are in the mood for some sweet loving romance between Serena and Darien.  
  
Now that I have already told you what is up with this story, Unexpected Suprises, let me let you in on what is happening elsewhere. Unusually Unusual will be completed when I find time, which unfortunately for me is scarce to come by. I am writing it bit by bit so if you really love this story, drop a review telling me to get working on it. As for Bunny-The Untold Story, I don't think anyone ever read that because the first part made no sense. Eh, authors have their ups and downs right? Right, well if anyone shows interest in it or if I suddenly find myself inspired to write I just might write more of it.  
  
And now the most important news of all! I have been working on a story that is not Sailor Moon oriented at all! It is co-written with a great friend of mine, LD's girl--the best author to ever write in my opinion, anywho this story is about a band of unlikely superheroes who find themselves having to save the world. The funny thing is, is that it is based entirely on people in my life, including myself and my co-author and our current crushes, and it mocks high school life along with adds romance to the whole school scene. Anyway when it gets typed into the computer it will go under Fictionpress.net and I will still have the same author name. I will give a call out here to tell you when it is posted. Oh and the name is ELCARIM. Enough of my pushes for stories I've written. Enjoy them if you read some of them for the first time o even the second time. I shall be posting soon the final parts of Unexpected Suprises and the next parts to Playing the Part and Living in Shadows. Happy reading and Hoppy Easter (pun intended)!  
  
Frozen Fire 


	23. History Repeating

I know I haven't written in a while but I'm not busy anymore meaning I HAVE TIME NOW! Which means I can write and post to my hearts content and please all you happy pappy readers out their! Well enough of my rambling and on with the story.  
  
Where we left off in the story:  
  
I'm sorry Serena for hurting you but you have to know," he coughed several times and Serena's worried gaze fixated on him, "I love you."  
  
"Darien! I love you too!" Serena felt the tears fall from her face onto his pale cold face and the ground. "Hey," she paused and stroked his flushed cheek and then carefully wiped the blood from his mouth, "You can call me Meatball head if you want."  
  
"I'd like that. I'll find a way back to you meatball head." He whispered softly as his eyes closed for the final time.  
  
Sailor Moon cradled his body close to her own from. She began to rock back and forth as her tears openly fell onto the body of her love. Prince Endymion's form glimmered once with gold light before Darien's from replaced it. A scarlet red rose was resting beside him and she knew that he would find a way back too her. Serena carefully bent down and pressed her warm lips to his cold ones. "I will wait for you my prince."  
  
"Such a pity." Beryl hissed as she raised to her full height near the throne.  
  
"You evil witch!" Sailor Moon cried as she gently lowered Darien's head to the ground. Despite her energy loss and her injuries she stood, turned and faced Beryl with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Care to deal with me? I mean after all, my generals have died because their master died. Oh wait, he wasn't just their master he was your love wasn't he?" She raised a perfect eyebrow and Sailor Moon's eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"Then lets get this fight over with." Sailor Moon countered as she moved into fighting position.  
  
"Agreed!" Beryl replied as she gathered an energy ball into her hands.  
  
Beryl launched the energy ball with a might and it flew towards Sailor Moon with alarming speed. 'No one to save you now Serena except yourself.' She threw herself out of the way and smiled as the ball exploded on contact with the spot that she had just been standing in.  
  
"It's gonna take more than that to beat me Beryl!" Sailor Moon taunted as her eyes hardened with a determination she had never known she possessed before this moment.  
  
Beryl shook with rage at the comment and immediately began building an even larger blast of energy to hurl. "Then I'll just give you more!" She chucked the blast at Sailor Moon and smiled in satisfaction as she saw Sailor Moon's frightened face be surrounded by dust.  
  
"That was too easy." Beryl smiled wickedly as she sarcastically walked back to her throne and back to Metallia. She paused at Darien's crumpled form. "We could have been good together my love. You made your choice and unfortunately for you it was the wrong one. Now she has paid the price as well! The Negaverse has triumphed!"  
  
Millions of demon and youma's voices filled the stone castle. The walls began to shake with the waves of force and soon rocks were falling from the ceiling and crumbling once they hit the ground. Beryl laughed wickedly as the ceiling fell in completely crushing all around her but never touching her for she had placed a forcefield around herself. She slowly lifted herself up to fly through the hole in the roof. The winds were thrashing around in the cold stone place and her flaming red hair was whipping around her face with vengeance. Every ounce of her body reeked power and evil.  
  
"No it hasn't!" a faint voice called from the shadows.  
  
"Oh really?" She asked with a sarcastic smile. She slowly turned in mid air to look for the offending and stubborn girl who was partially buried beneath some heavy boulders. Their were cuts strewn about her face and blood plastered her hair to her skin and it soaked through her uniform turning it crimson red.  
  
"You will never win Beryl no matter what you do! Good can not be overcome by evil no matter how bad it seems! You shan't win this fight! You will not destroy this world because I won't let you! The only way to win is through my dead body!" Sailor Moon screamed. She squeezed her eyes shut in pain as she tried to shift her weight and untangle herself from the rock mess.  
  
"Oh really? Well your death can easily be arranged!" Beryl hollered as she threw the largest ball of energy yet. It hit Sailor Moon's struggling body square on and Beryl smiled wickedly at her tortured niece's scream of pain.  
  
Softly she floated back down and landed about several feet from her. With delicate steps she walked to Sailor Moon and raised one eyebrow, "Not so tough now are you Serenity?" she mocked with a spark of danger in her eye.  
  
Sailor Moon continued to struggle against the weight of the rocks that were slowly crushing her body. From the blood loss she could feel herself slipping into the murky depths of unconsciousness. Her pale blue eyes began to close when Beryl suddenly slapped her hard on the cheek to keep her awake.  
  
"No one doesn't pay attention to me! Now listen good girl for I want these to be the last words you will ever hear." Beryl daintily sat on a boulder as if she were the all mighty goddess who just descended to Earth.  
  
"You're mother, my sister, was a fool beyond all fools. She could not see the dangers that she brought her kingdom too. It should have been my kingdom for she was such a horrid ruler. She was born first, lucky for her for if I was born first she would have been killed the moment she was born. I came second and was treated as dirt. Do you know how it feels to have everyone look at you like you don't exist?" She paused and glared at Sailor Moon who had tears running down her face. "No I highly doubt you do because you are just like her. The time came for her coronation and I was present and my sister smiled at me. She smiled at me not knowing the torment I was going through! How cruel could she be? She knew I loved the throne and wanted it and yet she smiled at me without a care in the world."  
  
Beryl paused and crossed her legs as a proper lady would. The slit of her dress rode up to her thigh but she ignored it and continued with her vengeful story. "She ruled for years and yet everyday I hoped she would die or give up the throne because I could see she wasn't happy. I on the other hand waited slowly for my chance. Men courted me but I never took an interest. Why should I? They would grow old and die and I would forever be ageless, I saw no point in having a relationship. Your mother on the other hand was lonely, of course I acted nice to her and soon I was her only companion. One day though she made the companionship of Solaris, the King of the Sun Kingdom. They hit it off right away and I was left in the dust, where I had always been it seemed. They were married and had a child, you." She hissed with disgust as she gripped Sailor Moon's jaw in her icy cold hands.  
  
"You ruined everything! Even if your mother was killed or gave up power I was no longer next in line! The heiress was and you were that heiress. You were the heiress to the largest kingdom ever and I was thrown out of the castle because your mother, my sister, did not trust me anymore. It turns out Solaris never trusted me, so he began to warn my sister that I would try to kill you, ironic how right he was if you stop and think about it. They kicked me out thinking their problem was solved, how wrong could they be? Silly man though to think he could get in my way. By this time Metallia had come to me and talked of her dislike for the great kingdom of the moon. I told her I was a member of the court and we hit it off. Metallia understood the anguish I was going through and she began to show me things I never dreamed of! She gave me power and ways to control that power to attack, she made think and soon we had come up with a plan for the destruction of the Silver Millennium kingdom."  
  
"How could you betray your home?" Sailor Moon asked fighting to stay alive.  
  
"It never was meant to be my home." She pushed a long tendril of red hair from her face and suddenly a dark aura surrounded her. "I visited my home, the palace, and met you for the second time. By this time you were fifteen and a beautiful young girl. You had your guards to watch over you, but you were also being courted at the time. By a young man, by a young prince named Endymion. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen and I knew I wanted him for myself. I finally felt that burning feel of hope or love or maybe even lust and I knew I had to have him. I didn't care about his engagement with you only that I needed him to be by my side and to hold me like he held you, like Solaris held Selenity. I approached him and he shunned my advances claiming his heart was already spoken for. I didn't care the least that he didn't love me so I turned to Metallia for guidance and she gave me a few spells. We quickly devised of a plan and everything was set into order."  
  
Tears were flowing down Serena's cheeks as she listened to the destruction of her past life and the horrors of which her aunt had lived through. "I sent a telegram to your father claiming that there was a war on the sun. He bid your mother and you farewell and hurried off to fight the battle for his kingdom. Sad thing there was an explosion that filled the sky when he was one mile out of port. He never had a chance for the explosion killed him the second it went off." She smiled wryly at her own cleverness.  
  
"You murderer! You're insane!"  
  
"I know, isn't it great?"  
  
"You killed my father!"  
  
A large ringed hand slapped Sailor Moon into silence. "Shut-up! I know I killed your father because I did it with pleasure. I would have murder no other way. Of course your mother was depressed but somehow she figured it out that I had killed him and she banished me from my home. My sister sure knew how to make someone feel welcome." She cracked sarcastically. Absent- mindedly she began to throw a tiny energy ball back and forth between her hands.  
  
"I soon moved to Earth to conquer your prince with my spell but it didn't work! His heart was already filled and his mind was too rational to realize that I was the one for him! Me! Not you! The people of Earth were easy to conquer. I had them all under Metallia's spell in a matter of days. Any who opposed were killed, including Endymion's parents. I was going to kill Endymion when I knew in my heart that I couldn't kill him, my only love. I let him go with a warning that the moon kingdom would be the next to fall."  
  
"I'm sure you remember that Endymion came immediately and that he was soon believed to be a traitor to the moon and a spy from Earth. All part of my plan you see. When everyone from the Moon rejected him he would come crawling back to me. But you," she grabbed a fistful of Sailor Moon's hair and yanked her head so that she was forced to directly look into the murky black eyes, "You ruined everything. You accepted him and convinced your mother that he was not a spy. The people still believed it but you and your mother knew the truth. Damn you!" She threw the small energy ball directly at Sailor Moon's chest, which knocked the wind out of her. She gasped for breath as Beryl cackled.  
  
"I guess all good things must come to an end though. He came to you on the night Metallia and I decided to attack, we knew everyone would be preoccupied with the ball and unprepared to fight, but Endymion said he had to fight for his home, the Moon. I watched in the shadows and waited patiently for my chance. With you out of the picture I could finally have the one thing I wanted with all my heart. The power, the downfall of my sister didn't matter! I only needed him! He kissed you and ran off to fight but your stupid guards came along so I sent them to fight their own true loves, the Generals. Foolish sailor scouts for I had brainwashed the generals so long ago, they even sold me their souls. In every generation they will belong to me and they will kill off the sailor scouts no matter how hard you fight."  
  
"Stop! I can't bear to hear this! Please stop telling me this story! I don't want to remember this past life and I don't want to hear of how you ruined everyone's lives simply because you were jealous! Stop telling me this!" Serena pleaded as her crystal eyes locked with the cold emotionless eyes of Beryl.  
  
"I have one word for you," she paused and winked slowly, "no! You were all alone at the pretty age of eighteen waiting for your love to come back into your arms. I crept up behind you," she hissed as she looked into Sailor Moon's bloody face.  
  
Serena was reliving the memory and she was squirming as she tried to stop the impending doom that she knew would happen. She closed her eyes trying to block the memories from barricading her head and the pain filling her heart because she knew what happened next. A fresh wave of tears made trails down her cheeks, smearing the blood and dirt, falling to the ground.  
  
"And I raised the sword above me head. Somehow you heard me but you turned and looked up at me with frightened eyes. I knew you were scared but I didn't care. Once you were gone I would be closer to the only thing I ever wanted. You started screaming and trying to do pitiful magic tricks your mother had taught you. I slowly advanced upon you and I backed you into the banister."  
  
Serena was crying out loud now as the image seared through her mind. Her head and body was shaking with the tremors that racked her small frame. Her hair hung limply and her eyes could make no more tears, she was dried up.  
  
"All around you the sound of your people dying!"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"You couldn't do anything but join them!"  
  
"I'm begging you!"  
  
"I raised the sword to plunge it into your heart. Yes your heart, so I could easily destroy the bond between you and the Prince and so I could forge a new one with the blink of an eye."  
  
"Beryl! Stop this now! Please stop telling me this!"  
  
"No! I want you to live it again and again! I quickly brought the sword down to kill you and I closed my eyes with victory as I felt the resistance as the cold metal in my hands slid into human flesh. I opened my eyes and gasped with horror! Do you remember?"  
  
"I don't want to remember!" She screamed in agony as her forehead flashed with pain and a brief gold light.  
  
"You killed him! In your selfishness and greed you took the love of my life away. He had to rescue you because he made himself a promise to always keep you safe, even if it meant his death."  
  
"I did not kill him! You killed him just as you killed my father and planned to kill my mother and I. It's your fault!"  
  
"Never! I could never kill the one I love. I felt hot tears spring to my eyes at the sight before me. The sword was sticking through his heart and his beautiful cobalt blue eyes were filled with pain and love. You cradled his body to the ground and I watched him die in your hands. His eyes closed and I knew that nothing would stop me from getting my revenge for his death."  
  
Serena felt a wave of pain pass through her heart and head as she recalled her love's tragic death. She could smell the scent of death as she relived the painful memory. Her eyes squeezed shut and played the awful scene before her. She tried to move but the look of pain and love in his eyes kept flashing through her locking her into place.  
  
"We both reached for the sword. I was preoccupied and you were able to get it first. I remember looking at you with your silver hair blowing in the wind, your white blood spattered dress billowing around you, your crescent moon glaring at me through the darkness and I knew my end had come. I watched with ease as you stabbed me in the gut and removed the sword only to stab me again. It was one of those out of body experiences. I saw myself fall to my knees and look to you for compassion but there was only hatred in your eyes. I could have sworn I was looking at your mother but I wasn't, it was you. You called me a murdered, I suggest you reexamine your definition of murdered because if I'm not mistaken you killed me. I mean I don't care about the fact that in your grief you killed yourself to join him, in my mind he was already dead, or the fact that I had succeeded in destroying the Silver Millennium, I just wanted my life back." She whispered as a single black tear rolled down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry." Serena pleaded with her energy spent.  
  
"You should be, you killed me after all. It doesn't matter though because I was weak then that's why I was killed. Metallia brought me back to life after years of waiting for the reincarnations to be born. I grew stronger than ever before and all I wanted was vengeance for my death. I didn't care who was killed along my journey to rest my soul in piece but I knew I had to kill you. Which brings us to today, to here, to this very instant." She paused and stood slowly. She glanced skyward at the black sky above that was filled with no twinkling stars or powerful moon. "I will kill you tonight, but I have other things to attend to first." Beryl walked out of the large room and out the double doors. 


End file.
